


Destinados a estar Juntos

by DK06



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, alternative universe, second life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK06/pseuds/DK06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dice una leyenda que: “Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas nada ni siquiera la muerte puede intervenir”.<br/>Bilbo tenía muchos remordimientos uno de ellos era haber recogido aquel anillo, el haber dejado esa carga sobre los hombros de Frodo; pero el más grande de esos remordimientos fue nunca haberle dicho a Thorin lo que sentía por él, el no poder salvarlo o sus sobrinos; nuestro pequeño hobbit murió con eso en su mente, en su corazón.<br/>La historia se centra en la época moderna en donde tenemos a un Bilbo rencarnado pero la cuestión es que ahora es mujer y su familia no está solo conformada por sus padres y él, en su nueva vida tiene dos hermanos mayores, el varón un chico de estatura promedio de cabello rubio y ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre, su nombre Billy y la mujer una chica casi de la misma estatura que Billy de cabello negro y ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, su nombre Bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sueños o Recuerdos?

\- “Quiero partir con tu amistad” – dijo Thorin tirado en el suelo.   
\- “No. No irás a ningún lado, Thorin. Vas a vivir“   
\- “Me retractaría de mis palabras y de mis actos en la Puerta. Hiciste lo que solo haría un verdadero amigo” – dijo con cada vez menos energía en su voz   
\- “Perdóname. Estaba demasiado ciego para verlo. Lamento tanto haberte enviado a semejante peligro”   
\- “No, me alegra haber compartido tus peligros, Thorin. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Es mucho más de lo que merece ningún Baggins.   
\- “Adiós señor Ladrón. Regresa a tus libros. Y a tu sillón. Planta tus árboles. Míralos crecer.”- casi sin fuerzas – “Si más gente valorara el hogar más que el oro este mundo sería un lugar más feliz” – y estas fueron sus últimas palabras.   
\- “No, espera Thorin… y-yo te…” – pero era demasiado tarde, él se había marchado a un lugar al cual no podía seguirlo.   
Bilbo despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos y en un susurro dijo – “Yo, te amo”. Se encontraba en el baño lavando su cara, borrando el rastro de sus lágrimas, había tenido sueños así de reales desde pequeña aunque en ese entonces eran de un pequeño que vivía en un hermoso lugar, tranquilo y lleno de paz, después de la llegada de aquel hechicero quien le pregunto si le gustaría ir en una aventura, los sueños se volvieron más emocionantes, llenos de peligros y aventuras; claro que siempre creyó que los sueños eran fruto de su imaginación y del hecho de que tenía una gran colección de libros de todo tipo, pero después de conocer a esos enanos y de pasar por tantas cosas con ellos, sumándole el hecho de que su hermano mayor Billy se parecía mucho a uno de los menores que si mal no recuerda se llamaba Fili y aún más extraño que su hermana tenga el mismo nombre y fuera la versión femenina de Bard el arquero quien mato al dragón; le hizo darse cuenta de que eran más que sueños, un sueño no puede dejarte con ese gran peso que sentía en ese momento en su pecho después de ver la muerte de aquel hombre.  
No pudo volver a dormir y faltaba mucho para el amanecer, así que decidió bajar y preparar el desayuno.   
Una vez en la cocina se encontró con su hermana quien parece haber tenido la misma idea que ella, pero era muy temprano que hacia despierta? Se preguntó Bilbo, misma pregunta que le hizo a su hermana, y esta le respondió – “Tuve un sueño, mas pesadilla que sueño, por lo que no pude volver a dormir, y tú?” – dijo volteándose para mirar a Bilbo y esta con una sonrisa – “Lo mismo que a ti, me cuentas tu sueño?” – dijo esta con una sonrisa en lo que Bard la miro y empezó – “Estaba en un pueblo en llamas, no sé lo que pasaba pero en mi mente solo estaba la idea de que debía hacer algo, y lo hice subí a una torre y empecé a disparar flecha tras flecha al monstruo que estaba destruyendo el lugar, pero su piel era demasiado fuerte para que alguna de las flechas hiciera efecto, entonces un niño apareció... él llego con una flecha negra y lo use como arco… puedes creer que use a un niño como arco” – dijo con un leve tono de broma – “En fin el monstruo murió, con aquella flecha y todos celebraron, fin” – y Bilbo jugando le dijo – “Serias una gran novelista” – a lo que su hermana, le respondió – “No me molestes, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no soy buena contando historias” – y Bilbo con una pequeña risa y un tono burlón le respondió – “Lo sé, lo sé. Cuando era pequeña nunca entendí ningunos de los cuentos que me leíste y tenía que pedirle a Billy que los leyera de nuevo para mí” – ambas se miraron Bard con el ceño fruncido y Bilbo con una sonrisa en la cara, y luego ambas se estaban riendo, pidiéndose disculpas.  
Y entonces el silencio llego a aquella cocina y Bilbo le dijo a su hermana – “El monstruo… era un dragón, verdad?” – y Bard la miro con un poco de asombro en su rostro – “Como lo…” – Bilbo le interrumpió - “Y su nombre era Smaug, y no solo eso has tenido más sueños como ese, en el que eres hombre, verdad?” – Bard se dio cuenta de que Bilbo no estaba jugando y le pregunto seriamente – “Entonces no es imaginación mía y tú eres el pequeño que estaba con ellos, el que me entrego a mí y a aquel rey esa piedra?” – lo único que hizo Bilbo fue asentir – “Haz tenido este tipo de sueños, porque no me dijiste?” – Bilbo la miro y con una leve sonrisa le pregunto – “¿por qué tú no me dijiste?” – entonces recordó por qué nunca le dijo a nadie de sus sueños, cualquiera te diría que son simples sueños que son solo fruto de cosas que leíste o viste. Entonces un nuevo silencio llego a la cocina, silencio que fue roto por una voz varonil, su hermano mayor Billy quien había escuchado la conversación – “Saben mamá me conto una historia cuando era pequeño, me dijo que existen historias de rencarnación o algo así y que cuando las personas tienen ese tipo de sueños, en realidad son recuerdos”.  
Ambas se voltearon para fijar su mirada en Billy, ninguno sabía que decir o como decirlo pero Bilbo había crecido como alguien que decía lo que pensaba y sin más preámbulos pregunto – “¿Tú también tienes ese tipo de sueños/recuerdos, lo que sea…?” – y con una sonrisa Billy le asintió.  
– “…¿Eres Fili?”   
– “No, pero parece que mi hijo se parecía más de lo que creí a mi” – entonces Bilbo recordó que algunos de la compañía mencionaron el gran parecido de Fili con su padre.   
– “Eres el padre de Fili…” – Billy interrumpió – “…y Kili esposo de Dis Durin y cuñado de Thorin y Frerin, si” – agrego con una sonrisa.  
– “No tuve el placer de conocerlas en ese entonces, pero por lo que escuche ustedes no eran mujeres” – ambas asintieron.  
Aún faltaba para el amanecer, así que con un poco de té los tres se sentaron a conversar, de sus sueños o mejor dicho de sus recuerdo; Bard les conto de lo dura que había sido su vida en Lake Twon, pero que valía la pena cada vez que llegaba a casa y veía a sus tres hijos, Billy les contaba sus recuerdos de las batallas, la felicidad que sentía al volver a casa y ver a sus pequeños demonios, también hablo de la batalla de la cual no regreso; Bilbo les conto un poco de la vida simple que llevaba antes de comenzar a viajar con Thorin Oakenshield y su compañía, también le conto de lo ocurridos que eran Fili y Kili, con lo que Billy y Bard rieron más de una vez y por lo que Billy le pidió disculpas más de una vez. Al terminar los tres se sentían como si hubieran dejado ir una gran carga y ahora sabían que no tenían que guardarse aquel peso solo para ellos, aunque había un tema que Bilbo jamás les contaría, que era el amor por Thorin que escondía.


	2. Thorin y su Compañía

\- “Quiero partir con tu amistad” – el dolor era insoportable.  
\- “No. No irás a ningún lado, Thorin. Vas a vivir“ – dijo Bilbo con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
\- “Me retractaría de mis palabras y de mis actos en la Puerta. Hiciste lo que solo haría un verdadero amigo” – su energía era cada vez menos - “Perdóname. Estaba demasiado ciego para verlo. Lamento tanto haberte enviado a semejante peligro” – no sabía cómo disculparse, cómo pude dudar de alguien como tú pensó.  
\- “No, me alegra haber compartido tus peligros, Thorin. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Es mucho más de lo que merece ningún Baggins”- dijo el pequeño hobbit llorando.  
\- “Adiós señor Ladrón. Regresa a tus libros. Y a tu sillón. Planta tus árboles. Míralos crecer.”- sabía que su momento había llegado – “Si más gente valorara el hogar más que el oro este mundo sería un lugar más feliz” – dijo con sus últimas fuerzas y desde lo más profundo de su corazón, vio los labios de Bilbo moverse pero no logro escuchar lo que de ellos salió.  
Thorin se despertó ese era el último recuerdo de su vida pasada; le molestaba haber muerto a manos de ese maldito orco, se sentía frustrado por haber caído ante la locura que consumió a su abuelo, le dolía el haber dudado del hobbit, de su amigo, del único ser que despertaba en él un sentimiento que iba más allá de la amistad. Pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con él, había vuelto a ver a toda su compañía, a sus hermanos, quizás la oportunidad de disculparse, de redimirse aparecería en algún momento.  
Su familia mantenía rastros del linaje Durin, por lo que la creencia de personas quienes volvían a la vida no era un tema extraño para él, y para su suerte su actual madre era fiel creyente de la rencarnación.  
Su hermana Dis era igual a lo que recordaba una mujer fuerte, autoritaria y la única persona que se enfrentaba a su buen amigo Dwalin, su hermano Frerin no vivió mucho en su vida pasada por lo que solo tenía recuerdos de un adolescente con mucha energía y al que le encantaba estar rodeado de mujeres.  
Los miembros de su compañía seguían siendo los mismos, claro está en estos tiempos no es muy normal tener barbas tan largas como las que tenían en ese entonces y más a tan corta edad, pero la esencia, su espíritu, su actitud era la que el recordaba, aunque habían cambios drásticos en algunos de ellos.  
…  
Thorin a la edad de 23 años es el futuro heredero de la firma de arquitectos llamada Erebor, por lo que estudiaba administración, compañía actualmente dirigida por su padre, en donde claro esta trabajarían algún día él y sus hermanos y algunos de sus amigos; Dis a sus 20 años es una estudiante de arquitectura y Frerin a sus 21 estudiaba publicidad tema del que planeaba encargarse en la compañía; Dwalin a la edad de 23 años era policía, el mejor de su promoción, no podía esperarse menos de alguien que es feliz de poder usar su fuerza; no podía evitar sonreír cada que recordaba cómo había obligado a Bofur y Gloin a ayudarlo con su entrenamiento matando dos pájaros de un tiro como decía él, haciendo que el pobre de Gloin bajara algunos kilos.  
Su buen amigo Balin era mayor a él por un año y aun así seguía siendo una de las personas más serenas, sabias y confiables que jamás haya conocido, pero el hecho de que renaciera como mujer, fuera estudiante de psicología y se uniera a Dis para hacerles la vida imposible a Dwalin, Frerin y a él no era del todo de su agrado; pero no eran los únicos que tenían que sufrir por tener hermanas, Bofur tenía que aguantar a Bifur su ahora hermana mayor, quien con sus 21 años era boxeadora profesional y Bombur quien estudiaba gastronomía y trabajaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, una chica de 19 muy talentosa cuando a la cocina se refería, Bofur con una edad de 20 es uno de los mejores estudiantes de arquitectura junto a Dis.  
Dori, Nori y Ori habían renacido como mujeres y se encargaban de hacerles la vida imposible a todos junto a las otras chicas, Dori con 23 años había heredado el restaurante en donde trabaja Bombur, Nori una impresionante estudiante de leyes de 21 años quien ya tenía la oportunidad de trabajar en una firma de abogados y Ori una talentosa y joven artista de 18.  
Oin por su parte con 24 años un gran médico y Gloin tres años menor estudiante de ingeniería civil y pasante de la compañía Oakenshield, suerte la suya que ambos habían rencarnado como hombres, claro eso no evitaba que fueran víctimas de las mujeres en su grupo de amigos.  
Incluso había tenido la mala suerte de volver a ver al maldito de Thranduil, en una fiesta de beneficencia quien ahora era dueño de un de los mejores viñedos del país o algo así, en la cual Thranduil lo único que hacía era presumir de sus vinos. Incluso Nori le había dicho que el dueño de la firma de abogados para la que trabajaba era Elrond Lord de Rivendell, y que había tenido la oportunidad de confirmar que le recordaba. Pero lo que le molestaba no era que había vuelto a ver a esos dos elfos, sino que no había encontrado a su… amigo, no había vuelto a ver a Bilbo.  
Los encargados de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, fueron varios gritos que provenían del corredor, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, sus hermanos habían despertado y no del mejor humor a juzgar por los gritos. Vivian en la casa de sus padres, era una casa grande, era donde había crecido junto a sus hermanos, por lo que no le veía el punto a mudarse; no tenía novia, por lo que no planeaba casarse y sus padres se la pasaban viajando cada que era temporada baja para la compañía tiempo en el que su padre ponía a Thorin a cargo de la compañía, Dis tiene la esperanza de encontrar a su amor del pasado, padre de sus hijos, y Frerin decía que era un desperdicio de dinero y esfuerzo el mudarse.  
Salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras se encontró con Dis aplicándole una llave de lucha libre a su pobre hermano, desde que recuerda eso era algo normal e incluso en su vida pasada no era nada extraño el encontrar a Frerin siendo golpeado o molestado por su hermana.  
Era un sábado por la mañana, no tenía que trabajar, por lo que habían acordado salir a desayunar con Balin y Dwalin, y lo que respecta al almuerzo lo iban a tomar en el restaurante de Dori para celebrar que Ori había recibido un premio por su última pintura. Tenía un día muy animado por delante junto a sus queridos compañeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les agrade.


	3. Suerte?

Frerin rogaba por la ayuda de Thorin, en lo que Thorin se volteó – “Si estuviera en tu lugar me ayudarías?”  
– “¿Quién en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a Dis?” – dijo casi sin aire  
\- “Tienes tu respuesta entonces, además algo debes haber hecho para merecerlo”  
Dis muy molesta fue quien respondió – “Entro a mi habitación mientras dormía y me arrojo agua fría a la cara” – Thorin no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara al ver la cara de ira de Dis, y le dijo con falso pesar a Frerin – “Lo siento, te lo mereces… Dis, que no te tome mucho tiempo, recuerda que desayunaremos con Balin y Dwalin”.  
Dis con una gran sonrisa en la cara – “No te preocupes, terminare rápido.”

…  
Por otro lado Bard era la primera en despertarse en su casa, ya que sus padres habían decidido irse a celebrar su quinta o sexta luna de miel, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces iban ya; y pues ella era la encargada de atender la cafetería de su familia debía levantarse temprano, siendo fin de semana sus hermanos menores no tenían clases ni trabajo por lo que no esperaba verlos hasta casi llegado el medio día, tampoco era como si necesitara que se levanten o algo así ya que a pesar de la concurrencia la cafetería siempre era un lugar muy tranquilo, por lo que fácilmente podía atenderlo ella y los dos meseros que trabajan ahí.  
Bard con 23 años era una estudiante graduada de administración quien amaba la cafetería de su familia por lo que había siempre se encargaba de esta, estén o no sus padres. En cambio Billy siempre había sido un chico muy activo, cuyas pasiones eran la fotografía y viajar lo que había hecho que entrara a una universidad de artes y actualmente fuera un estudiante de 21 años de la carrera de fotografía profesional, en la misma universidad estudiaba Bilbo quien compartía la pasión por viajar de su hermano, conocer nuevos lugares, aprender nuevas cosas y escribir sobre todo ello, eso más su pasión por crear historias había hecho que a sus 18 años fuera una talentosa estudiante de literatura con un fuerte deseo de convertirse en escritora.  
Actualmente Billy y Bilbo trabajaban juntos para una revista encargándose de reportajes pequeños dirigidos al turismo, esto les permitía viajar a ciudades cercanas, Billy se encargaba de plasmar la belleza de cada lugar en una fotografía mientras Bilbo escribía un artículo sobre el mismo, era un trabajo que realizaban una vez por semana, Billy tomaba fotografías para participar en diversos concursos en los cuales orgullosamente podía decir que siempre quedaba en los primeros lugares, además era ayudante de fotógrafo en una compañía de modelos, mientras que Bilbo tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería y manejaba un blog, todo esto les permitía viajar cada cierto tiempo sin tener la necesidad de pedirle dinero a sus padres o hermana. Debido a sus estudios y trabajos debían levantarse realmente temprano y pues tomando en cuenta que son personas que consideran a sus respectivas camas ‘el amor de su vida’, lo que volvía el fin de semana el cielo en la tierra para esos dos.  
Todo estaba limpio y listo para abrir la cafetería por lo que Bard considero que podía ir y preparar el desayuno para sus hermanos, su casa quedaba justo al lado de la cafetería por lo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero al entrar en su casa e ir a la cocina lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse cuando vio a Billy ahí en shorts y camiseta, su ‘pijama’, su cabello alborotado, el cartón de leche en una mano y la caja de cereales en la otra, y en una de las sillas del comedor estaba Bilbo envuelta en sabanas enfrente de ella un tazón de cereales y leche, se notaba que tenía sueño ya que cada vez que levantaba la cuchara no podías diferenciar si estaba abriendo la boca para comer o bostezar.

…  
Thorin suspiraba mientras conducía, iban retrasados a la cita con Balin y Dwalin, y sus queridos (idiotas) hermanos buscaban cualquier forma de vengarse el uno del otro, cualquier excusa era válida para golpearse, pellizcarse o insultarse, pero siempre han sido así. Una vez en la cafetería encontraron a Balin y Dwalin sentados conversando con un poco de té y galletas como acompañante, Thorin se disculpó por el retaso y en cuanto se sentaron una chica con una gran sonrisa se les acerco y pidió sus órdenes.  
Una vez hecho su pedido, Balin les pregunto el motivo de su atraso y ese fue el detonante para que Dis empezara a hablar como si no hubiese mañana, lo que provocaba que Frerin la imitara con caras muy graciosas. ‘Como un niño pequeño’ pensó Thorin, era extraño pero algo en aquella mesera le parecía familiar pero no podía decir que. Dis se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor estaba en las nubes y se acercó levemente y le pregunto – “Ese es tu tipo… no está mal hermanito, con razón no tienes novia, tus expectativas son demasiado altas” – Thorin la miro  
\- “Siento decepcionarte, pero no es eso… es solo que creo haberla visto antes pero no sé dónde”  
\- “Hablas de la chica que nos atendió, creí que era la única”  
\- “Balin, de donde la conocemos?”  
\- “Es solo una suposición pero creo que es el Lord de Dale, Bard”  
– “El arquero?”  
\- “Es solo una suposición, se parece un poco a la mayor de sus hijas”  
– “Y que planean hacer, preguntarle!?” – dijo Dis  
\- “Bueno, él y yo no terminamos en buenos términos… además no nos afecta se o no él”  
…  
“No sé si es buena o mala suerte que Billy y Bilbo hayan vuelto a acostarse” – pensaba Bard – “Me pregunto si les alegraría volver a ver a esos tipos… debería llamarlos?”  
\- “La orden esta lista” – decía uno de los empleados. Bard se acercó con las órdenes, en cuanto las sirvió. Balin habló. – “No sé si me recuerdas, pero hace mucho tiempo nos hiciste un favor y nunca te lo agradecí correctamente…”  
Bard asintió y con una sonrisa – “Si los recuerdo o por lo menos diferencio a Thorin Oakenshield, no ha cambiado mucho aún tiene esa mirada de ‘Puedo hacer lo que quiera yo solo’”  
Balin, Dis y Frerin rieron - “Soy Balin y este mi hermano Dwalin” – Dwalin asintió  
– “Lord de Noria” – Dwalin asintió – “En ese entonces, ahora una humilde psicóloga”  
\- “Un placer volverte a ver…” – Dis interrumpió – “Mucho gusto, Dis hermana menor de Thorin y este un recogido de la calle llamado Frerin” – dijo cuándo señaló a Frerin.  
\- “Disculpa la actitud de mis hermanos…”  
– “No hay problema… pero dijiste Dis?”  
\- “Si, así es”- dijo Dis asintiendo – “Por?”  
– “Es que conozco a alguien que te conoce, bueno te conoció en ese entonces”  
– “En serio!?... ¿Quién?¿Cómo se llamaba?¿Cómo se llama?¿Dónde está?”  
– “Tranquilízate Dis”  
– “Como quieres que me tranquilice, puede ser Bili de quien hablamos”  
– “Pues acertaste, actualmente se llama Billy, es mi hermano menor y no está aquí por el momento… lo siento”  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cafetería…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo??


	4. Buenas Noticias

La puerta se abrió, era un chico rubio, alto… era el mensajero que traía las compras del supermercado. Dis al darse cuenta de que no era Billy miro a Bard y le pregunto – “D-dónde está?... ”  
\- “Lo siento, pero…” – se notaba que Dis quería saber de Billy – “Thomas, voy a tomarme un pequeño descanso pueden Marcus y tu encargarse de todo”   
Uno de sus empleados le respondió – “Claro, no hay problema”   
– “Muy bien” – dijo mientras tomaba asiento – “qué quieres saber…?”  
Dis comenzó a preguntar como si no hubiera mañana – “¿Dónde está?¿Vive contigo?¿Cómo está?¿Cómo luce?¿Es alto o bajo?¿Qué le gusta, qué no? ¿Qué edad tiene?¿Hace ejercicio?¿Trabaja o estudia?¿Dónde estudia… o trabaja?¿T-ti-iene no-novia?...”   
– “Ok, ok tranquila, tranquila. Te responderé si recuerdo todo…”   
– “No, no tienes que responder a todo, solo… háblame de él…”   
Con una pequeña sonrisa Bard comenzó – “Bueno como te dije es mi hermano menor, vive conmigo, tiene 21 años, es un poco más alto que yo, es alguien muy enérgico y una buena noticia para ti supongo, No Tiene Novia, estudia fotografía es lo que le gusta y tiene varios trabajos entre ellos en una revista con nuestra hermana menor… y no recuerdo que más me preguntaste…”  
Dis con una gran sonrisa – “Escucharon, no tiene novia”  
– “Solo escuchaste eso” – dijeron todos a la vez.  
– “Y que esperabas si se enamoró de ti, debe tener muy malos gustos…” – dijo Frerin con intensión de molestar pero Dis estaba demasiado feliz como para que le importe.   
– “Podría verlo…”   
\- “Ahora? Lo siento, no creo… está durmiendo… podría intentar llamarlo pero no te prometo nada”   
– “Entonces, puedo volver otro día”   
– “Eres bienvenida a venir cuando quieras pero… debido a la universidad y su trabajo las únicas veces que viene a la cafetería son los fines de semana, después del medio día… una cosa más si vas a venir, no esperes que te reconozca…”   
– “¿Por qué…?”   
– “Recuerda sucesos, nombres pero no rostros, así que no esperes que al verte te reconozca”   
– “Pero si hablamos…”   
– “Tranquila, te aseguro que te recordara una vez hables con él” – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.   
– “¿Dónde estudia…?”   
– “En la universidad de arte…”   
\- …  
– “Disculpa,…” – fue Balin quien hablo – “mencionaste que tienes una hermana menor, por si acaso se encuentra en… bueno nuestra misma situación?, podría ser otro de nuestros queridos amigos…”  
Bard pensó antes de contestar – “La última vez que estuvieron juntos, ninguno de ellos trato bien a Bilbo… no hay razón para que les diga…”   
– “No, ella es una chica normal…”   
Balin la miro y le pregunto – “Por qué mientes?”   
– “…No sé de qué hablas…” – Bard miro a Balin, se levantó y mirando a Dis dijo – “Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, todos ustedes. Ahora, con su permiso tengo que trabajar…”  
– “Ves Thorin y tú que no querías hablar con ella…” – dijo Dis  
Thorin miró a Dis y luego a Balin – “Balin?”  
– “Ella mintió, la pregunta es por qué? y voy a averiguar por qué…” – Balin se levantó y se dirigió a la barra que había, en esta estaba uno de los empleados, quien amistosamente le pregunto – “En que puedo ayudarla?”  
Balin con una de sus mejores sonrisas – “Quiero comprar una de esas cajas de galletas, nunca las he visto, las hacen aquí?”  
– “Así es, la señorita Bard y su hermana la señorita Bilbo las hacen…”  
Balin sonrió con satisfacción – “Bilbo? cómo es ella?”  
– …  
– “Tranquilo, soy curiosa y pues Bard y yo somos amigas pero nunca he visto su hermana menor, por eso preguntaba”  
– “… Pues, la señorita Bilbo tiene el cabello como… como la miel, es muy amable, es mucho más pálida que la señorita Bard, no es muy alta pero tiene una de las sonrisas más brillantes, muy parecida a la de su hermano el joven Billy…”  
– “mmm… Me das mis galletas”  
– “Oh, sí. Lo siento”  
– “Tranquilo y muchas gracias” – dijo guiñándole el ojo y alejándose con una sonrisa.  
Volvió a su mesa y todos con gran curiosidad – “y bien”  
– “Thorin, Dwalin que me dicen de alguien de baja estatura, con cabello color miel, de piel pálida y cuyo nombre es Bilbo”  
– “Es él…” – dijeron al unísono  
– “Puede ser, aunque sería demasiada coincidencia… además al parecer ahora es mujer…” – Balin asintió  
– “Así que el pequeño hobbit, también está aquí…” – dijo Dwalin  
– “Así parece…” – le respondió su hermana  
– “Genial, hermanito por como hablas de él, siempre pensé que nunca encontrarías a alguien que lo superara y te morirías solo…”  
Thorin miro con cierto enfado a Dis pero era verdad, era notable su deseo por encontrar a su saqueador y ahora ahí estaba una pequeña esperanza de encontrarlo, de hablar con él.  
– “Y la buena noticia es mujer no tendrás problemas en cortejarla, aunque lo hubieras hecho aún si fuese hombre, no?” – dijo Dis con una sonrisa burlona.  
– “A decir verdad, por como hablabas de él siempre tuve curiosidad de saber cómo era, y ahora que sé que es mujer, yo podría tener una oportunidad, si es que es bonita claro, aunque viendo a su hermana no puede estar tan mal…”  
Todos miraron a Frerin con cierta molestia, Thorin por obvios motivos, Balin porque era de su amigo de quien hablaba y Dis porque había esperado mucho para que su hermano mostrara interés en otro ser vivo que no fuera familia o amigo.  
– “Tranquilos era broma… en parte, porque si es bonita lo digo en serio”  
La pregunta era porque el arquero les había mentido, no quería que vieran a Bilbo?¿por qué? necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Thorin se levantó y acerco a Bard y le dijo que debía a hablar con ella por un momento. Bard lo miró por unos segundos y asintió, entonces ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía.   
– “¿Qué quieres Oakenshield?”  
– “Nadie me llama así ahora ¿Por qué tan molesta? Hace solo un momento estabas hablando muy tranquilamente con todos allá atrás”  
– …  
– “Tu hermana menor, es ese Bilbo?” – Thorin no tenía tacto para hablar y esa pregunta le carcomía desde que Balin le dijo que existía la más mínima posibilidad de que fuera su saqueador – “Es el hobbit?”  
– “y si así fuera, ¿qué harías al verle?”  
– “Le pediría mis más sinceras disculpas… y le agradecería por lo que hizo”  
– …  
– “Dime es él?”  
– “No le trataste muy bien la última vez…”  
– “Estaba ciego por el oro, no sabía qué hacer, gracias a él… volví en mí, gracias a él fui yo en el momento en… que partí”  
– …  
– …  
Después de un gran suspiro – “Es el hobbit, llamado Bilbo Baggins que los acompañaba aquella ocasión…”  
Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír – “él… ella me recuerda?”  
– “Sí”  
– “Me odia?”  
– “No”  
Thorin soltó aire que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo – “¿Cómo está?”  
– “Me vas a preguntar lo mismo que tu hermana?”  
Thorin quería saber todo lo que pregunto su hermana y más. Y eso se reflejó claramente en su rostro.  
Bard sonrió ese Thorin que estaba sentado frente a ella no era el que había tratado de matar a Bilbo en su vida pasada y después de un suspiro empezó – “Su nombre sigue siendo Bilbo vive conmigo, tiene solo 18 años, es de estatura baja, estudia literatura en la misma universidad que Billy, trabaja mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, es muy honesta, nunca se caya nada, se enferma con facilidad, es una pequeña pecosa y… no tiene novio por si te interesa” – lo último lo dijo mientras se levantaba – “Al igual que tu hermana eres bienvenido a venir cuando quieras, solo prométeme que no la lastimaras” – Thorin asintió – “Bien, entonces nos vemos”  
– “Gracias”  
– “No hay de qué”  
Thorin se levantó y regresó a su mesa, en cuanto llego todos lo miraban esperando la respuesta – “Si ya terminaron, vámonos. Recuerden que prometimos ayudar con la fiesta de Ori” – dijo Thorin ignorándolos por completo.  
– “Es él o no?” – dijo Dis impaciente  
Thorin asintió, provocando que Dis callara un grito de alegría y solo sonriera – “Vamos a ser cuñados”  
– “Ni siquiera saben si ese par va enamorarse de ustedes, peor aún ellos tienen que ser muy diferentes a lo que ustedes dos conocieron, puede que ni si quiera sientan algo por ustedes, como pueden estar tan felices”- dijo Frerin para traer a sus hermanos a la realidad.  
– “Por lo menos seremos amigos” – dijeron Thorin y Dis al unísono  
– “y si tu hobbit se enamora de mí?”  
– “No dejare que te acerques a ella, Frerin”  
– “Además Billy te conoce, puede que no reconozca tu cara pero te recordara, crees que dejaría que te acerques a su hermana pequeña”  
– “Crees que me deje acercarme a la mayor”  
– “No creo que deje que te acerques a su madre”  
– “Crees que sea linda?”  
Ignorando a Frerin se acercaron para despedirse y agradecerle a Bard, cuando Balin dijo - “Bard habrá una reunión esta tarde, asistirán todos. Podrías venir con esos dos?”  
Bard se sorprendió un poco por la invitación  
– “Todos estarán felices de verles” – dijo Balin sonriendo  
Bard sacó una pluma y un papel, y después de escribir algo en él, se lo dio a Balin y sonriendo le dijo – “envíame la dirección y veré que puedo hacer, no prometo nada…”  
Balin asintió y todos se despidieron.


	5. Fiesta

Balin guardo el papel sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no quería que ellos se ilusionaran después de todo Bard aun no le había confirmado nada, por lo que no les diría a menos que le dieran una respuesta positiva.   
Ahora debían ir al restaurante de Dori para preparar todo; Balin y Dwalin habían llegado a la cafetería en la motocicleta de este último, Balin consideraba divertido viajar con su hermano en ella, pero su cabello terminaba hecho un desastre por lo que le pidió a Thorin que la llevase en su auto, el cual con gusto acepto. Mientras viajaban Balin le envió el mensaje con la dirección del restaurante a Bard, deseando que ella pudiera llevar a sus hermanos.

…  
De vuelta en la cafetería Bard recibió el mensaje de Balin, espero a que el número de clientes bajara y entonces le pidió a sus empleados que se encargaran de todo, les diría a sus hermanos lo de la fiesta y a quienes había visto en la cafetería.  
Al entrar por la puerta principal, se percató que las maletas de sus hermanos estaban en el corredor entonces comenzó a llamarlos - “Billy, Bilbo…” – en cuanto llego a la sala encontró a Bilbo acostada en el sofá y leyendo un libro. – “Bilbo, que hacen tu maleta y la de Billy en el corredor?”  
Aun leyendo el libro esta respondió – “Nos vamos a un pequeño viaje a un hermosa villa a las afueras de la ciudad”  
– “Qué?... no me dijeron nada esta mañana”  
\- “Nos acaban de llamar de la revista, quieren que hagamos una reseña de esa villa y la quieren para el martes”  
– “Pero no acaban de hacer su artículo?”  
– “Si, pero debido a una fiesta que se va a hacer en esa villa nos pidieron que hagamos esa reseña, incluso la reservación ya está hecha y todo”  
– “Y nos van a pagar extra” – dijo Fili entrando a la sala con su cámara en manos – “regresaremos el lunes”  
– “Como que el lunes, que hay de las clases?”  
– “Tranquila, no tenemos clases” – dijo Bilbo  
– “Pero que te pasa, creí que ya estabas acostumbrada a nuestros viajes de última hora” – dijo Billy  
– “Si estoy acostumbrada es solo que… no es nada”  
– “Segura?”- preguntaron al unísono  
– “Si, segura” – lo sentía mucho por los otros pero para sus hermanos sus trabajos eran lo más importante.   
En ese momento mientras Billy empacaba su cámara y accesorios de la misma, Bilbo batallaba mentalmente para decidir qué libro llevar, Bard le envió un mensaje a Balin – ‘Lo siento mucho, pero no podremos asistir mis hermanos van a viajar por cuestiones de trabajo, por lo que será imposible. De verdad lo siento. PD. Podría decirle a Dis y Thorin que si piensan venir mañana a la cafetería ese par no van a estar, gracias por la invitación Att. Bard. 

…  
En ese momento Balin se reía al ver como Nori y Frerin se burlaban de Dwalin, entonces su teléfono sonó, Balin sonrió al ver que el número era de Bard, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al leer el mensaje e inmediatamente respondió – ‘Gracias por comunicarme y lamento que no puedan asistir, pero dime les contaste de nosotros?’– pero recibió una respuesta que no fue mucho de su agrado – ‘No, no les dije. Pero prometo decirles en cuanto regresen de su viaje.’  
“Por ahora no puedo hacer nada, ya veré como puedo arreglar la situación después, por ahora lo mejor será que no les diga nada y espere hasta que termine la fiesta” – pensó Balin, en ese momento escucho a su hermano gritar.   
\- “USTEDES PAR DE INÚTILES EMPIECEN A TRABAJAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!”   
– “Oh, vamos Dwalin, aún no han llegado los demás, en cuanto lleguen arreglaremos todo, no Nori?”- dijo Frerin  
– “Así es. Ahora tranquilízate grandulón o terminaran saliéndote canas… espera eso sería bueno para ti, así por fin tendrás un poco de cabello en esa cabeza”  
– “NO SOY CALVO!!...”  
– “Es verdad Nori, nuestro amigo aquí presente no es calvo, él se rapa la cabeza… para ver si recibiendo un poco de aire su cerebro funciona”  
Mientras reían era notable como la ira de Dwalin crecía y crecía, cosa que podías ver claramente en su cara cada vez más y más roja.  
Dwalin agarro a ambos por el cuello de sus camisetas y dijo – “Nori agradece que eres mujer ahora y tu Frerin agradece que tus hermanos son mis amigos, porque si no los usaría a ambos como sacos de box en mis entrenamientos… pero no crean que se libraron de un castigo…” – y alzando un poco la voz – “¡Muchachos no les importaría que use a Frerin y a Nori como ayudantes en el próximo examen de policías, no? Será fácil y un poco de ejercicio no les hará daño!”  
Dori, Thorin y Dis dijeron al unísono – “¡No hay problema!”  
Nori y Frerin sabían lo que les esperaba después de todo habían sido testigos del entrenamiento forzado de Bofur y Gloin, el solo recordarlo hacía que les entraran ganas de pedir perdón, pero una disculpa no es algo que escuches de esos dos así de fácil.  
En ese instante llego saludando con muchos ánimos y gran sonrisa Bofur, justo detrás de él Oin y Gloin con muchos adornos y dulces y Bifur con algunos regalos. Y es que no solo celebrarían el premio que recibió Ori sino también su cumpleaños ‘adelantado’, debido a que este caería a mitad de semana y no podrían reunirse ese día. Bombur quien prepararía el pastel y la comida estaba en la cocina, creando una de sus ‘obras maestras’ como ella les llamaba.

Ya pasaban del medio día, Ori llegaría a las cuatro y aún faltaba mucho para terminar de arreglar el restaurante. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del restaurante sorprendiendo a todos, aún era muy temprano como para que fuera Ori y aún no habían terminado de decorar, ni la comida estaba lista y si era un cliente? Había un letrero muy claro que decía que estaba cerrado por motivos personales. Pero quien entro no fue Ori, sino Elrond; Nori lo había invitado.   
– “Si vino…” – dijo Nori sonriendo  
– “Por supuesto, jamás rechazaría una invitación y menos a una fiesta. Espero no incomodarlos”  
– “Es bienvenido, al igual que usted nos dio la bienvenida aquella vez” – dijo Dori  
– “Gracias, y no me traten de usted, después de todo ahora tenemos casi la misma edad”  
– “Entonces usted tampoco lo haga, ahora no hay ninguna diferencia entre nosotros o motivos tontos para pelear…” – esto último lo dijo Balin mirando a sus amigos – “Podemos llevarnos bien, empezar desde cero”- dijo sonriendo – “Mucho gusto, soy Balin”  
– “Es un placer, Elrond” – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa  
– “Bien entonces como fui yo quien lo invito…” – dijo Nori agarrándolo por la muñeca – “Déjeme presentarles” - y así empezó a llevarlo de persona en persona, presentándoles, en cuanto termino, le entrego algunos adornos y con una gran sonrisa dijo – “Todos tienen que ayudar a decorar”  
– “NORI!!” – dijeron algunas voces al unísono   
– “Qué!? Puede que sea mi jefe pero eso no significa que no va a ayudar, verdad?”  
– “Encantado ayudare”

…  
Ya habían terminado todos los preparativos para la fiesta, pero algo no estaba bien con Dwalin, Thorin y Balin lo notaron y se acercaron a él.  
– “Dwalin, es más que notable que algo te molesta?” – dijo Balin  
– …  
– “Dwalin!?”  
– “Es solo que me distraje demasiado en los preparativos y olvide de ir a comprar el regalo de Ori…”  
– “No le compraste nada?” – dijo Thorin  
– “Planeaba darle flo-flores las que tanto le gustan, pero no las compre… las flores se marchitan y pensé que si las compraba temprano no servirían a la hora de la fiesta…”  
– “Y porque no vas ahora?” – pregunto Thorin  
– “Ori llegara pronto”  
– “Aún falta media hora para que llegue, puedes lograrlo” – dijo Balin  
– “Y si no lo logro, pensara que lo olvide por completo”  
– “Si sigues ahí sentado, no lo lograras… ya vete”  
– “…Regresare pronto”  
– “Mi tonto hermano”

…  
A las 4:05 pm. Ori regresaba de sus talleres extracurriculares. Al entrar al restaurante todas las luces estaban apagadas y eso hizo que se asustara un poco.  
– “Dori! Nori! Porque están todas las luces apagadas?” – dijo antes de accionar el interruptor… las luces se encendieron se escuchó un par de estallidos y al segundo siguiente llovía confeti sobre Ori y todos con la más grande de sus sonrisas decían – “FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ORI!!!”- entonces todos se movieron dejando ver un pastel en forma de libro que decía ‘Feliz Cumpleaños N° 19 Ori’.  
Todos empezaron a darle sus regalos y a desearle lo mejor, la última persona en entregarle su regalo fue su hermana Nori quien le dijo  
– “Estoy… No, estamos orgullosas de ti Ori. Y espero que sigamos celebrando todos juntos tus próximos cumpleaños. Y aunque odio lo que voy a hacer…” – dijo dando un gran suspiro, la tomo por los hombros y le dio media vuelta y le dijo al oído – “Aún te falta un regalo...” – en la entrada estaba Dwalin con un ramo de flores y se veía agitado; este al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban, desvió su mirada y se acercó a Ori entregándole el ramo. Ori se sonrojo y abrazo el ramo.  
– “Feliz Cumpleaños Ori”  
Ori levanto la mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo – “Gracias”  
– “Y ESO ES TODO, EN SERIO? Por favor, esperaba algo más… parecen un par de niños de jardín, por lo menos un beso, no?…”  
– “FRERIN!!” – gritaron al unísono  
Mientras todos regañaban a Frerin, Dwalin se agacho un poco y beso a Ori en la mejilla – “Lamento haber llegado tarde”  
Ori totalmente roja le respondió – “Lle-llegaste a ti-tiempo”  
– “LA BESO!!... Y ME LO PERDÍ!!!”  
– “Te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, maldito gorila” – dijo Nori con el simple deseo de iniciar una pelea con Dwalin  
– “Quien quiere pastel!?” – dijo Dori, ignorando completamente la pelea que se había iniciado.

…  
Después de algo de karaoke y de reírse de las ocurrencias de Nori, Frerin y Bofur; todos estaban limpiando y tomando un poco, antes de marcharse cada cual para su hogar. Fue entonces cuando Balin se acercó a Thorin y Dis y les dijo lo del mensaje de Bard, Dis se deprimió un poco pero ya sabía dónde podía encontrarlo y Thorin le agradeció por la decirles.

…

Bard ya en casa sentada en el sofá con una taza de té en sus manos y galletas de mantequilla como acompañantes, veía una de sus películas favoritas, cuando sonó el teléfono. – “Hola”  
– “Hola Bard, que estás haciendo?”  
– “Billy! Estoy viendo una de mis películas favoritas”  
– “Es una de esas películas viejas y aburridas que ven papá y mamá?”  
– “Oye! Esas películas son clásicos… para que me llamas?”  
– “Para decirte que terminamos el trabajo, aproveche que llegamos temprano y tome todas las fotografías que pude y Bilbo acaba de terminar de escribir la reseña…”  
– “Van a regresar!?”  
– “Aún no decidimos, después de todo la reserva esta hasta el lunes…”  
– …  
– “Planeo tomar más fotografías y Bilbo quiere visitar más lugares que quedan cerca, así que…”  
Después de un suspiro Bard dijo – “Está bien, diviértanse… pero eso sí más les vale traerme alguna receta!”  
– “Aye, Sir” – dijo con una pequeña risa


	6. Ejercicio/Noticias

Domingo 6:00 am en un parque de la ciudad, en el cual los aspirantes a policías entrenaban, se podía distinguir un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas…  
– “Dijiste que nos ibas a hacer ayudarte con eso del tonto examen de policías, pero no entiendo porque estamos aquí y más aún como se supone que te ayudemos” – dijo Frerin   
– “Bien pues el examen es el próximo fin de semana, por lo que algunos cadetes me pidieron ayuda con el entrenamiento y como soy tan amable acepte ayudarlos…”  
– “Porque me da la impresión de que aceptaste solo porque te divierte ver a otros sufriendo” – dijo Nori con una ceja levantada  
– “Como ustedes saben…”  
– “Me vas a ignorar, en serio?”  
Dwalin aclarándose la garganta repitió – “Como ustedes saben el examen físico de la academia de policías está compuesto por varias pruebas, pruebas que el día de hoy cada cadete tendrá la oportunidad de realizar hasta el cansancio y lo más correcto es que antes de decirles que realicen dichas pruebas, para asegurarnos de que lo hagan bien, hay que darles un ejemplo de lo que tienen que hacer…”  
– “Si… y?” – dijo Frerin  
– “Pues ustedes dos serán quienes den ese ejemplo… de ca-da ejercicio que haya que hacer… simple verdad?”  
– “Qué!?” – dijeron Nori y Frerin al unísono   
– “Espera, espera grandulón, eso significa que técnicamente haremos el estúpido examen?”- dijo Nori un poco molesta  
– “Me alegra que lo entendieran…”- dijo Dwalin asintiendo   
– “ESO ES INJUSTO Y MUY MOLESTO… pero aún hay algo que no entiendo…” – le dijo Frerin a Dwalin  
– “Qué es?” – pregunto este  
– “Qué hace Bifur aquí?”  
– “Bifur viene siempre y me ayuda a torturar… digo a entrenar a los nuevos, verdad Bifur?” – dijo Dwalin llamando la atención de Bifur quien hizo algunas señas que significaban ‘Es realmente divertido’. Bifur era muda debido a un accidente en el que se dañaron sus cuerdas vocales cuando tenía 15 años, para entonces todos ellos ya se conocían y al enterarse de lo sucedido todos aprendieron lenguaje de señas para poder entenderla.  
– “Eres una sádica igual que Dwalin” – dijo Frerin  
– “MUY BIEN! TODOS LISTOS!?” – grito Dwalin y de la nada apareció un gran número de personas con ropa deportiva.   
– “Listos para sudar?” – dijo Dwalin mirando a Nori y Frerin con una sonrisa que solo podía significar ‘Me asegurare de que sufran’ provocando en estos un gran suspiro.

…  
Bard estaba desayunando cuando el teléfono sonó, ella se levantó de donde estaba y contestó – “Buenas días, Bard al habla”  
– “Bard cariño…”  
– “Mamá, como está todo por allá, se están divirtiendo?”  
– “Eso debería preguntarlo yo… pero estamos bien, a decir verdad decidimos volver antes y quedarnos el resto de días en la villa…”  
– “En serio? Hace mucho que no vamos por allá, como esta todo? Dime que los animales siguen con vida”  
– “Todo está muy bien por acá… y ustedes cómo están? La cafetería debe estar muy bien, no? Pero dime que tus hermanos no han quemado la casa, por favor”  
– “Tranquila todo está bien… Billy y Bilbo se fueron de viaje por una petición de la revista, así que hoy estoy sola en casa”  
– “Ya te llamaron?”  
– “Si y están bien”  
– “Bien…”  
– “… Mamá, ocurre algo?”  
– “Cariño… qué dirías de regresar a casa?”  
– “De qué hablas?”  
– “Bueno… tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando y pues… nos mudamos a la ciudad por mayor comodidad, ya que la cafetería quedaba cerca al igual que sus escuelas, pero ya son mayores y el tiempo desde aquí hasta la ciudad es solo de cuarenta y cinco minutos...”  
– “Mamá…”  
– “Tu padre y yo… queremos volver a casa, a nuestra verdadera casa, pero como dije ustedes ya son mayores así que pueden elegir…”  
– “… Espera y que harán con esta casa y con la cafetería!?”  
– “Bueno si ustedes aceptan venir con nosotros podríamos vender esa casa y la cafetería sería toda tuya Bard, tu padre quiere encargarse por completo de cuidar de la villa, los animales que tenemos aquí e incluso me dijo que quiere sembrar cosas, puedes creerlo? Tu padre quien siempre se quejó diciendo que sembrar era muy tedioso para alguien como él…” – le decía su madre riendo por el teléfono, se notaba que estaba feliz con la idea y a decir verdad a ella también le gustaba la idea de ‘volver a casa’, pero que hay de sus hermanos aceptarían la idea y más aún la aceptarían después de que les dijera a quienes había visto en la cafetería.  
– …  
– “Bard?... Como te dije no vamos a obligarlos a venir con nosotros, ni nada parecido”  
– “Mamá…”  
– “Si, cariño”  
– “Por mi parte, si quiero volver… a casa”  
– …  
– “Pero no vendan la casa, está justo al lado de la cafetería y pues… me gustaría expandirla…”  
– “No hay problema, si eso es lo que quieres”  
– “Y pues no le veo problema a vivir por allá, solo tendría que levantarme más temprano, no? Pero… es solo mi opinión, no sé qué digan ese par”  
– “Qué tal si les dices que me llamen… para hablar?”  
– “Y si dejas que yo hable con ellos y luego te llamaría para decirte que es lo que decidieron, que dices?”  
– “… Segura?”  
– “Si, segura”  
– “Muy bien, lo haremos así entonces… ya debo irme, tu padre anda de un lado para otro y sabes que no me gusta dejarlo solo… hablamos después… adiós cariño”  
– “Adiós, mamá”  
Genial las cosas que debía decirles a sus hermanos cuando volvieran solo iban en aumento… y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo abordar ninguno de los dos temas. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido ese par regresaban al siguiente día y para entonces debería de tener claro que iba a decirles y como lo haría.

…  
Thorin y Dis estaban en el comedor desayunando, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió entrando por ella Frerin completamente empapado de sudor, se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer en una de las sillas BAM! Fue lo que se escuchó cuando la cabeza de Frerin prácticamente se estrelló contra la mesa.  
– “Estoy muerto” – decía casi sin fuerzas  
– “Qué paso hermanito, no aguantas un poco de ejercicio?”  
– “Dis… ni siquiera… tengo fuerzas para responder a eso…”  
– “Tranquilo Frerin ya vas un día solo te faltan cinco”  
Frerin empezó a llorar y Dis no sabía si tenerle pena o reírse, optando por la segunda, mientras que Thorin observaba como su hermano menor hacia un melodrama en el comedor.  
Al mismo tiempo Nori llegaba a su casa empapada en sudor al igual que Frerin pero no tan destrozada.  
– “Ese maldito gorila me las va a pagar” – decía mientras se lanzaba al sofá  
– “NO TE SIENTES EN EL SOFÁ ESTAS TODA SUDADA!!” – se escuchaba a Dori gritar  
– “Ya te he dicho que no soy una niña pequeña, no me trates como tal”  
– “Pues si no quieres que te trate como una niña, no te comportes como una” – decía Dori al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Nori de la oreja para que se levantara del sofá – “VE A TOMAR UN BAÑO!”  
– “Auch, quien te crees…” – decía en voz baja Nori  
– “Qué!?”  
– “… que… ya me voy a bañar”

…  
– “Conseguimos muchas cosas en el mercado del pueblo… esta villa no esta tan mal, no lo crees?”  
– “Na, me gusta más la nuestra…”  
– “Bueno, no discuto con eso… sabes, extraño ir a casa, poder salir y andar en bicicleta cuando quisiera, acostarme debajo de un árbol y leer un libro…”  
– “Las fotografías que puedo tomar allá son increíbles…”  
– “… Hace mucho que no vamos, deberíamos decirle a Bard para ir de visita el próximo fin de semana”  
– “Es un poco extraño ir de visita a tu propia casa…”  
– “Tienes razón, es un poco raro…”  
– …  
– “… Bueno, y ahora, a dónde señor fotógrafo?”  
– “Pues ya visitamos todos los lugares de donde quería sacar fotos, así que… a dónde quieres ir tú, Bilbo?”  
– “A decir verdad ya visite todos los lugares que quería ver, así que… no sé”  
– “Regresemos a la villa?”  
– “Y si ya volvemos a casa? Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer por acá, así que… y son apenas las 11 de la mañana, llegamos para cenar con Bard”  
– “… Si, volvamos y démosle una sorpresa…” – Billy le dio una sonrisa a su hermana para darse cuenta de que Bilbo se había quedado rezagada viendo algo, se dio media vuelta, fue hasta donde Bilbo se había quedado – “Bilbo … ocurre algo?”  
– “Mira una cabaña abandonada…” – dijo Bilbo mientras apuntaba a una vieja cabaña dentro del bosque.  
– “Conseguiría una buena foto ahí, vamos?”– recibió una respuesta positiva de Bilbo y se acercaron, mientras Billy tomaba fotos de la cabaña, Bilbo vio algo que llamo mucho su atención   
– “Billy, creo que vi algo moverse...”  
– “Dónde? no te acerques puede ser peligroso”  
– “Entonces, ven a ver”  
– “Esta bien, ya voy…” – Ambos se acercaron hasta el árbol y ahí lo vieron era una pequeña bola de pelos negros, un perro, tan solo un cachorro.  
– “Le han abandonado, así nada más…” – dijo Bilbo acuclillándose  
– “Es muy pequeño, cuanto tiempo tendrá de haber nacido?… además, quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva aquí”  
Bilbo saco un mantón que había comprado en el mercado y recogió al cachorro – “Debemos llevarlo a un veterinario”  
– “En el pueblo no vi a ningún veterinario, será mejor que vayamos a la villa por nuestras cosas… crees que resista hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad?”  
– “Resiste pequeño, ya resististe hasta ahora, solo un poco más” – le decía Bilbo al cachorro

Llegaron a la villa, Billy subió a recoger todas sus cosas, mientras Bilbo lo esperaba en la recepción, en donde se encontró con la mujer que cuidaba del lugar, quien le dijo que podía darle al cachorro para ayudarlo por lo menos hasta que llegaran a su destino e incluso le dijo a Bilbo que esperara ahí y fue hasta la cocina y lo preparo.  
– “Toma, dale esto…”  
Era una agua, no se podía distinguir de que, la señora la puso en una pequeña botella de vidrio, con una mamila vieja en ella – “Toma pequeño, debes comer algo…” – El cachorro empezó a tomar el agua, para cuando Billy bajo el cachorro se había tomado toda aquella agua.  
– “Con eso resistirá su viaje” – dijo la señora tomando la pequeña botella  
– “Muchas gracias, por todo”  
– “Son bienvenidos cuando quieran, son chicos agradables no como los otros reporteros que han venido antes”  
– “Sera un placer volver” – dijo Billy  
– “Adiós señora, gracias por la ayuda” – dijo Bilbo  
– “Adiós muchachos, buen viaje”

El viaje se les hizo más largo de lo normal y todo por la preocupación de lo que podría pasar con el cachorro. En cuanto llegaron a la ciudad su primera parada fue el veterinario. Quien examino al cachorro, este les dijo que estaba un poco débil pero estaba bien, pero necesitaba algunas vitaminas, comida y mucho cuidado. También les dijo la edad del cachorro, el pequeño solo tenía 3 semanas de nacido; la raza no podía distinguirse con facilidad debido a la edad pero se podía hacer un examen para saber.  
– “No estaría mal, saber si podemos quedarnos con él o tenemos que enviarlo a la villa” – dijo Billy - “Haga el examen, por favor”  
– “Muy bien, el resultado estará listo para el miércoles” – decía mientras extraía sangre del pequeño.  
– “Gracias” – dijeron Billy y Bilbo mientras se retiraban  
– “Y ahora que… nunca hemos tenido un perro…”  
– “Es verdad, pero no es la cosa más adorable que has visto jamás…”  
– “Solo espero que Bard piense lo mismo…”  
– “Oh, vamos Billy, tú mismo lo dijiste si es demasiado grande como para que lo tengamos aquí, siempre podemos llevarlo a la villa… cuidare mucho de ti”  
– “Y que nombre planeas ponerle?”  
– “No lo sé, pensare en uno después. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en que le diremos a Bard par que nos deje quedarnos con él”


	7. Sorpresas

Una gran cantidad de palomitas + una soda grande + una maratón de películas románticas = a Bard recostada en el sillón, con pañuelo en mano. Eso era en lo que estaba cuando el timbre sonó, obligando a Bard a dejar su cómodo lugar e ir a abrir la puerta.  
– “Quién es a estas horas?”  
– “Las personas a las que más quieres en este mundo” – se escuchó decir a un hombre  
Bard abrió la puerta para llevarse más de una sorpresa – “Billy, Bilbo…!! y… una bola de pelos?” – miro a sus hermanos – “Un perro?”  
– “Lo encontramos, lo habían abandonado, tan solo tiene 3 semanas de vida…” – dijo Bilbo haciendo un pequeño puchero  
– “Podemos quedarnos con él?” – dijo Billy  
Bard suspiro – “Aun si digo que no, van a encontrar una manera de que diga que si… así que entren y la historia del pequeño oso…”  
Le contaron lo que hicieron, como la pasaron en aquella villa, además de donde y como encontraron al cachorro.  
– “…y así fue… ya lo llevamos al veterinario, lo reviso y compramos la comida y vitaminas que necesita…” – dijo Billy mostrándole a su hermana la bolsa de la tienda de mascotas  
– “Y algunas cosas más, no?” – Lo decía por que habían demasiadas fundas como para ser solo comida y medinas.  
– “Es que… sabíamos que lo aceptarías en cuanto lo vieras”- decía Billy con una gran sonrisa  
Bard suspirando dijo – “No puedo negar que es adorable, pero si vamos a conservarlo habrán algunas reglas, entendido?” – decía muy seria.  
– “Aye, sir” – dijeron al unísono  
– …  
– “Hay algunas cosas que debo decirles… así que vayan y alimenten al pequeño, los espero aquí”  
– “Y si hablamos mientras cenamos?”  
– “No he preparado nada…”  
– “No hay problema, hay un restaurante en el que siempre he querido comer, podemos ir a comprar la cena para los tres, que dicen?” – decía Billy con gran ilusión  
– “Se olvidan que tienen a un pequeño que cuidar?”  
– “Podemos pedir para llevar…” – decía Bilbo mientras colocaba al pequeño en su nueva cama  
– “Quién va a ir?”  
– “Nosotros” – decía Billy mientras señalaba a Bilbo y a si mismo  
– “Y el cachorro?”  
– “Solo tienes que alimentarlo y darle la medicina…” – decía a Billy con cara de inocente  
– “Oigan!!”  
– “Es que no hemos almorzado y podemos comer algo en el camino al restaurante…”  
– …  
– “Por faavooor” – decían al unísono  
– “Esta bien, pero no coman demasiado y apresúrense…”  
– “No te preocupes nosotros dos no perderíamos el apetito con nada” – decía Billy mientras tomaba su chaqueta  
– “Lo siento” – decía Bilbo mientras seguía a su hermano y su hermana mayor solo podía suspirar.   
Y así Bard termino cuidando al nuevo miembro de la familia, al cual se acercó en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse – “Escucha pequeño oso, yo cuidare de ti ahora, así que espero que cuides de mi cuando crezcas”  
El pequeño cachorro dio un gran bostezo, Bard sonrió y empezó a buscar su comida y medicinas.   
…  
– “Y a dónde vamos?” – preguntaba Bilbo mientras caminaba junto a su hermano  
– “Recuerdas aquel restaurante al que íbamos cuando pequeños…”  
– “Como olvidarlo hacíamos todo tipo de quehaceres en casa para poder ir y comprar dulces…”  
– “Pues a ese…”  
– “WOW, hace tantos años que no vamos ahí…, porqué ya no vamos?, los dulces eran deliciosos”  
– “Si pero empezamos a trabajar a corta edad y el tiempo no nos daba…”  
– “Supongo que Bard tiene razón, trabajamos demasiado… incluso cuando viajamos, estamos trabajando”  
– “Y el ser estudiantes tampoco ayuda mucho, no?”  
– “No…”  
– …  
– “Mira, llegamos”  
– “Waa… es igual a lo que recuerdo…”  
– “Sigue manteniendo ese aire familiar…”  
– “Bienvenidos, en que puedo ayudar-los?” – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño con un leve toque rojizo  
– “Si, gracias podemos ver el menú” – dijo Billy con una sonrisa  
Mientras Billy escogía lo que iba a pedir, Bilbo miraba fijamente a la mujer algo en ella le era familiar pero no sabía que con exactitud. – “…vas a pedir?” – Billy le estaba hablando  
– “Qué?”  
– “Qué vas a pedir?¿Qué te pasa?”  
– “Nada, nada. Solo me distraje un momento… veamos” – decía Bilbo mientras escogía lo que quería comer, para terminar Billy escogió algo para Bard. Después ambos tomaron asiento a esperar que su orden estuviera lista y entonces Bilbo pregunto – “No se te hace conocida esa mujer?”  
– “La que nos atendió, no de dónde la conocería?” – decía Billy mirando a su hermana quien le devolvió la mirada dándole a entender de dónde.  
– “Oh! De nuestra otra vida… pues, no… mmm, no lo sé… no viví tanto, sabes? puede que sí pero no la recuerdo”  
– …  
– “No lo pienses tanto”  
…  
Mientras tanto en la cocina del restaurante la mujer le entregaba la orden a uno de los cocineros para que la preparase y entonces empezó a llamar a alguien – “Bombur! Donde estas Bombur?...”  
– “Aquí” – decía Bombur mientras preparaba uno de los pedidos – “Qué ocurre?” – dijo cuándo Dori se acercó a ella – “Luces rara, como si hubieras visto a un fantasma o algo en si…”  
– “Creo que vi uno…”  
– “Ah!?”  
– “Fili… creo que acabo de ver a Fili”  
– “Ok, creo que deberías tomarte un descanso…”  
– “Déjale eso a alguien más, necesito que vengas conmigo y confirmes si lo que vi es verdad”  
– “Tu eres la jefa, te sigo…”  
Y así ambas salieron de la cocina por otra puerta para no llamar la atención – “Mira a los dos que están cerca de la caja y dime que ves…”  
– “Ok… veo a una chica irse… supongo que al baño”  
– “Tonta hablo del chico…”  
Bombur miro al chico y no podía creerlo si no era Fili, se parecía mucho a él – “Pues debo admitir que se parece mucho a Fili…”  
– “Verdad? Crees que debamos llamar a Thorin… y a Dis”  
– “No creo que sea necesario…”  
– “Por qué?”  
– “Pues porque Thorin está entrando al restaurante justo ahora, junto a Dwalin”  
Entonces Dori se asomó a ver, Thorin lo vería y el mejor que nadie confirmaría si ese chico era o no Fili.  
…  
Thorin entro al restaurante contándole a Dwalin de lo cansado que había llegado Frerin esa mañana, al punto de que no podía ni responder a los insultos de Dis; entonces mientras iban rumbo a pedir una mesa lo vieron un chico rubio con un gran parecido a Fili quien estaba revisando su celular cerca de la caja, este miro hacia ellos y les sonrió, entonces fue Dwalin quien hablo – “Es… debe ser Billy, no?” – Thorin asintió y le indico que fueran a sentarse. Thorin no sabía qué hacer, por lo que le había dicho Balin, el arquero no le había dicho nada y por lo que este dijo él no los reconocería aunque se acercaran a él.  
En ese momento uno de los meseros se acercó y le entrego las bolsas de lo suponía debía ser su orden, este parecía decirle algo mientras sonreía y tomaba las bolsas, para luego salir del restaurante.   
– “Dejaras que se vaya así nada más?”  
– “La que tiene asuntos pendientes es Dis, no yo…” – mientras decía eso, la vio era una chica un poco baja, aun desde esa distancia podía ver las pecas de su cara, no podía distinguir si el color de sus ojos era verde o azul; ella miro a los lados como buscando a alguien y entonces se acercó a la caja, le dijo algo al mesero y este señalo a la puerta, ella le dio una gran sonrisa y se retiró. – “Esa sonrisa, ese cabello… es él…”  
Dwalin lo veía como si este estuviera loco – “De quien hablas?”  
– “Bilbo” – fue lo único que dijo cuándo se levantó y a paso apresurado salió del restaurante, pero fue demasiado tarde lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como ‘él’ se subía a un taxi con el que suponía era Billy.  
– “Oye! Thorin! Qué ocurrió?”  
– “…Era Bilbo, estoy seguro… Se fue pude detenerlo… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, que decirle…”  
Dwalin veía a su mejor amigo impotente – “Vamos Thorin, entremos… no ganas nada quedándote aquí…”  
– “Sabes que… perdí el apetito, lo siento”  
– “Esta bien, no hay problema… nos vemos mañana” – Thorin asintió y se marchó.

…  
Una vez llegaron a casa. Billy y Bilbo alistaban todo para cenar, mientras su Bard preparaba un poco de té. Una vez todo listo, se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida. Cuando iban cerca de la mitad Bard dejo de comer y comenzó.  
– “Como les dije hay algunas cosas que quiero decirles y pues…”  
– “Son serias, no?” – Bard asintió a la pregunta de su hermana – “Bien, empieza entonces…”  
– … - Bard suspiro – “Primero que nada… quiero preguntarles seriamente, qué piensan de la idea de volver a la villa?”  
Bilbo y Billy la miraron siendo Bilbo quien hablo – “A decir verdad, no me desagrada la idea, a decir verdad me gustaría volver…”  
– “A mí también me gustaría volver, pero porque lo preguntas Bard?”  
– “Mamá me hizo esa pregunta, ella y papá planean volver y pues nos van a dejar escoger que es lo que queremos hacer, si quedarnos o ir con ellos”  
– “Vamos!!” – dijeron al unísono. Pero Bard hizo una señal que significaba que se detuvieran.  
– “Antes de llamar a mamá y darle una respuesta quiero que me respondan otra pregunta… Qué harían si volvieran a ver a las personas de su vida pasada!?”  
Bilbo y Billy esta vez se observaron y Billy fue el primero en hablar – “Pues yo no mucho, no los reconocería, así que no creo que reaccionaria o algo…”  
– “Y si ellos te reconocieran, se acercaran a ti y te dijeran quienes son… como por ejemplo Dis…”  
Billy dejo de comer, miro a su hermana y sonrió – “Pues lo primero es… ha-hablar, no?”  
Bilbo miro a su hermano alzando una ceja – …  
– “La abrazaría… la besaría si ella me dejara… feliz!?” – dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Bilbo  
– “Si” – le gustaba molestar a su hermano – “Yo en lo personal creo que lloraría, hubo muchas personas a las que quise mucho y pues el poder volver a estar juntos, sería maravilloso, no lo crees?… pero, porque lo preguntas?”  
– “…Porque yo vi a algunas personas que ustedes dos conocieron en ese entonces…”  
Ambos miraron fijamente a Bard, dejaron su comida y preguntaron – “¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?”  
– “Ayer en la cafetería, justo antes de que se fueran a su viaje...”  
– “Por eso estabas rara, verdad?” – dijo Bilbo  
– “Porque no nos dijiste?” – dijo Billy levantando un poco la voz.  
– “Porque ustedes dos se iban de viaje por trabajo, no quería arruinarlo…”  
– “Tú los conocías, como para poder reconocerlos y Billy y yo también, lo que significa que viste a alguien de la compañía… a quien viste!?” – pregunto Bilbo  
– “Voy a ser sincera con ustedes… me reconocieron, hablamos, les hable de ustedes… e incluso nos invitaron a una fiesta que iban a dar ayer…”  
– “Y no nos dijiste nada!?” – dijeron al unísono  
– …  
– “A quienes viste?” – pregunto Billy  
– “…A Balin, Dwalin, Frerin, … Dis y Thorin ”  
– … - Billy y Bilbo se veían un poco de tristes y confundidos, pero no dijeron nada solo se levantaron, pidieron permiso y se retiraron. Bard sabía que algo parecido pasaría, así que no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio sola en el comedor, el que ese par no dijeran nada solo significaba una cosa y es que estaban verdaderamente molestos.


	8. Reencuentro - Parte I

Se escuchaba el llanto de un cachorro, lo que provoco que Bard se despertara, tomando sus almohadas se tapó la cara. No había podido dormir bien —De donde viene ese llanto…— decía quejándose, para luego levantarse de golpe  recordando que desde la noche anterior había un pequeño oso en su casa a quien probablemente le pertenecía aquel llanto, lo que hizo que se levantará y fuera hasta donde habían puesto su cama, solo para encontrarse con Billy alimentando al pequeño —…Buenos días— dijo Bard.

Billy levanto la mirada y sonrió amablemente —Buenos días

Bard soltó el aire que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo —Pensé que no me volverías a hablar…

—… Sobre eso… lamento lo de anoche, no quería que te sintieras mal, es solo que…

Bard se acercó a él y poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, lo calló —Debí decirles, yo lo siento— decía mientras lo abrazaba —y Bilbo?

—Aquí… llevo aquí desde el principio…— decía mientras se acercaba —lamento mucho lo de anoche

—No hay problema, necesitaban procesar lo que les dije… lo que debí decirles antes…— dio un suspiro —Creí que no me hablarían…

—Jamás podríamos dejar de hablarte… después quien cocinaría para nosotros…— dijo Billy lo que provoco que recibiera un golpe de cada una de sus hermanas. Billy hizo un poco de drama por los golpes, para luego abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a sus hermanas.

—Llamamos a mamá…— dijo Bilbo soltándose un poco del abrazo de su hermano —le dijimos que iríamos a la villa con ellos…

—Será divertido volver a casa— dijo Billy con una gran sonrisa

Bard se soltó un poco del abrazo, miro a sus hermanos —En serio!?— ambos asintieron —… qué planean hacer hoy? Por lo que me dijeron no tienen clases ni tampoco trabajo, no?

—Vamos a empacar…— Dijo Billy haciendo cara de aburrido

—Eh!?

—Mamá nos dijo que vendría con algo de ayuda para llevarse todo, saber que es del tipo al que no le gusta dejar nada para mañana…— dijo Bilbo tomando en brazos al pequeño cachorro quien ya había terminado de comer.

—Eso me recuerda… el pequeño oso no tiene nombre aún, debemos ponerle uno si vamos a quedarnos con él…— decía Bard mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño cachorro.

—Pequeño oso?— dijo Bilbo viendo a su hermana con un ceja levantada

—Qué? parece un oso

—Un oso?… saben en mi otra vida tuve la oportunidad de conocer a un oso, para ser exactos era un ‘cambiapieles’, era muy amable…— decía Bilbo sonriendo

—Podríamos ponerle su nombre… cómo se llamaba?— pregunto Billy

—Beorn… pero no creo que sea correcto ponerle su nombre…

—Por qué? No está mal…— decía Billy

—Porque podría haber rencarnado y podríamos encontrarnos con él… sería muy descortés de nuestra parte— dijo Bilbo

—Tienes razón… pero entonces habrá que pensar en un nombre adecuado para este pequeño…— decía Bard mientras acariciaba al cachorro.

…

Sonó el timbre, los tres se miraron y luego Bard y Billy miraron a Bilbo dándole a entender que ella debía ser quien abra la puerta —Esta bien, ya voy— decía mientras se levantaba. Abrió la puerta —Mamá!... no llegas un poco temprano?— su madre llegó con varios de los empleados de la villa y con otras personas que Bilbo no reconocía.

—Ya desayunaron!?— decía la mujer en voz alta

—No, aún no…

—Y que esperan para… Oh, por Dios!!, quien es esa lindura que tienes en brazos?— dijo caminando hacia Billy

—…Bilbo y yo lo encontramos en nuestro viaje…

—Es una belleza… cómo se llama?

—Aún no tiene nombre…

—Mamá, qué hacen todas estas personas aquí?— pregunto Bard un poco preocupada después de todo, habían muchos desconocidos en su casa y ella seguía en pijamas.

—Recuerdan la villa cercana a la nuestra… pues tiene nuevos dueños y les pedí ayuda con la mudanza… Así que les recomiendo que tomen una muda de ropa y se cambien porque ellos empezaran a mover to-do

Los tres se miraron y corrieron a sus habitaciones, tomaron la ropa y las cosas que utilizarían durante ese día y entraron a sus respectivos baños. Mientras que los muebles de la sala eran sacados uno tras otro. Para cuando salieron los muebles de la sala, comedor y cocina ya no estaban.

—Es en serio? Vas a llevarte todo hoy mismo?— dijo Bard un poco preocupada de ver su casa vacía.

—Por supuesto— decía la mujer con el cachorro en brazos

—Y nosotros qué?— decía Billy

—Pues quédense en la cafetería, salgan a caminar… no sé pero aquí no hacen nada…— decía la mujer sacándolos de su propia casa

…

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la cafetería —Entonces… ya que no podemos ir a casa, que les pareces hacer algo acerca del otro tema?— dijo Bard dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos

– …

—No sabemos cómo encontrarlos, como planeas que…— dijo Billy con un aire de tristeza en su cara

—Pero yo si… tengo el número de Balin…

—Llámalo!!— dijeron Bilbo y Billy al mismo tiempo

—No es que me interese, ni nada pero servirá para pasar el rato— decía Billy evitando la mirada de sus hermanas

—Espera antes de que lo llames… él… tenía interés en verme?— Bilbo miro a Bard y le dio a entender de a quien se refería.

—No tienes idea del mar de preguntas que me hizo Dis… y Thorin se me acerco a preguntarme por ti…— dijo mirando a sus hermanos y pudo ver claramente cómo se formaba una sonrisa en sus rostros —Vamos a la cafetería, le llamare a Balin…

 

…

Estaba Bilbo, el hobbit de su vida anterior parado justo frente a él, le estaba sonriendo, sus labios se movían para decir su nombre, él se acercó quería abrazarlo pero lo que vio no fue de su agrado, el rostro de Bilbo había cambiado, ya no existía una sonrisa en él, ahora lo único que había era miedo, era la misma expresión que le mostro cuando cegado por la locura del oro trato de arrojarlo aquella vez. Bilbo se alejó y Thorin hablo —Bilbo, no voy a hacerte daño…— pero cuando se acercó su apariencia había cambiado, ya no tenía su armadura, ahora estaba vestido con uno de los trajes que usaba para ir a la oficina; era su yo actual y frente a él estaba una pequeña chica, se veía muy frágil, su piel era pálida y su cabello era del color de la miel, como siempre sus ojos eran confusos ya que cambiaban continuamente dependiendo de la luz, estos eran azules o verdes, era hermosa… ella le sonreía y extendía su mano en dirección a él.

Él estiró la mano para tomar la suya pero al hacerlo ella recogió su mano y dando unos pasos atrás se alejó de él, Thorin alzo la mirada y su rostro reflejaba miedo. Ella le temía.

En ese momento Thorin se despertó —Un sueño?... No, una pesadilla…— decía mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, levantándose un poco vio el reloj —Tiene que ser broma, ni siquiera son las tres de la mañana…— dijo arrojándose de nuevo contra sus almohadas y con gran enojo pues sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

 

…

Unas horas más tarde Thorin había llamado a Balin para que le ayudara con el sueño que lo había estado molestando durante la noche. Balin se encontraba hablando con Thorin, mientras Dwalin y Dis conversaban y se burlaban de cómo había llegado Frerin el día anterior. Dwalin había decidido llevar a Balin y por las mismas recogía a Frerin para su entrenamiento.

—Y bien que piensas?

—Mi querido amigo, mi querido Thorin, lo único que tienes es miedo…

—Miedo!?

—Así es, miedo al rechazo… miedo a qué Bilbo no deje que te acerques a él… mejor dicho a ella y pues el encuentro en el restaurante solo hizo que te entrara ansiedad, es así de simple

—Y qué hago?

—Claro está que debes hablar con ella…— Balin se vio interrumpida por el ringtone de su celular —Lo siento…— dijo mientras sacaba el celular, iba a colgar hasta que vio el nombre del contacto —Me disculpas un momento

—Claro, no hay problema— dijo Thorin haciendo un gesto con la mano para que contestara.

—Hola, Balin al habla…

<< Buenos días, soy Bard… >>

—Si dime que se te ofrece querida…

<< Pues mis hermanos regresaron, les dije de ustedes y… hoy pasaran todo el día aquí en la cafería por si les interesa… >>

—Créeme es una gran noticia la que me estás dando y te lo agradezco…  

<< No tiene que agradecer y entonces… vendrán? >>

– Te enviare un mensaje para confirmar…  

<< Muy bien, los estaré esperando entonces… adiós >>

– Nos vemos…— dijo Balin cortando la llamada —Dwalin! Te llevaras a Frerin contigo, no?

—Si, así es

—Muy bien entonces, ustedes dos qué dicen de desayunar fuera?— dijo Balin mirando a Dis y a Thorin

—Ah!?— dijeron estos al unísono

—Solo pensaba que podríamos tener un agradable desayuno afuera, qué dicen de ir a la cafetería a la que fuimos el sábado?

—Balin…

Balin miro a Thorin y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro dijo —Era Bard, me dijo que sus hermanos regresaron y que pasaran todo el día en la cafetería…

– …

—Entonces que estamos esperando!?— dijo Dis casi gritando y saltando de donde estaba sentada —Voy a cambiarme— dijo saliendo de la cocina corriendo y topándose con Frerin

—Y a esta que le pasa?— decía Frerin rascándose la cabeza

—Buenos días…— decía Dwalin con una gran sonrisa —Listo, para hoy…

—Jamás voy a estar listo para esa matanza…

—Tranquilo, hoy será más emocionante que ayer…

 

…

—Balin…

—Vamos Thorin, es perfecto para que te quites esa preocupación de encima…

—Balin…

—Lo sé, crees que va a temerte como en tu sueño… pero piensa Thorin como fue el último momento de tu vida pasada… no estaba Bilbo ahí a tu lado?— Thorin asintió —y no te dijo Bard que no te odia…— otra vez asintió —Entonces mi querido amigo… no hay nada a que temer

 

…

Bard estaba en la barra, descansando y es que la cafetería era un campo de guerra los lunes en la mañana, pero por suerte pasado de las 8 se volvía muy tranquilo. Fue entonces cuando los vio Balin, Dis y Thorin, entraban a la cafetería. Balin con una suave sonrisa se acercó a ella —Buenos días y gracias por tu llamada…

—Dónde está?— dijo Dis acercándose a Bard.

—Tranquila… está por allá, un poco ocupado, él y Bilbo encontraron un cachorro y están pendientes de cada movimiento que haga…— Dis se dio media vuelta y lo vio, estaba en sentado en una esquina sonriéndole a una pequeña bola de pelos, con una cámara en mano.

—¿Qué hace?

—Te lo dije, su pasión es la fotografía y planea hacer una sesión de fotos del pequeño cachorro…

Dis no dejaba de mirarlo —Puedo acercarme a él?— dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Billy.

—No tienes que preguntar, sino quisiera verte cerca de él, no los hubiera llamado…

Y así Dis caminó hasta él y se acuclillo a su lado —Es un lindo cachorro…

Billy giro su rostro para ver a la dueña de la voz, con una gran sonrisa le agradeció y siguió con lo que hacía. Dis no sabía qué hacer, que decir, que debía hacer para que Billy la recordara… pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Billy —Disculpa, dijiste algo? Es que no estaba prestando atención, lo siento…— Billy la miro y sonrió  Dije…Tu voz no ha cambiado nada… Dis— Dis no pudo contener sus lágrimas —Lamento no recordar tu rostro, podría usarlo y decir que sigues siendo hermosa, pero…— lo que iba a decir se lo callo cuando sintió los brazos de Dis a su alrededor y las cálidas lágrimas de ella en su hombro, se movió un poco para poder abrazar a Dis —Soñaba con tu voz sabes?— Dis no sabía que decir, por lo que solo se quedó ahí disfrutando lo más que pudo de aquel abrazo.

…

—Será mejor que los dejemos solos, no?— dijo Balin dándose media vuelta.

—Estoy de acuerdo… y que les sirvo?— dijo Bard mirando atentamente a las personas frente a ella.

—Bard…— dijo Balin con una suave voz

—Bilbo no está, lo siento… justo acaba de salir a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, pero volverá pronto… tranquilos

—Está bien, ni siquiera sé que decirle… Balin, voy a salir un momento… Bard, disculpa pero podrías servirme un café negro para cuando regrese— dijo levantándose de donde estaba

—Claro, no hay problema…

 

…

Thorin se arrimó a una pared, levantó la cabeza y empezó a respirar necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar cómo se acercaría a ella, que le diría. Pero mientras pensaba, pudo escuchar una discusión lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?— decía una chica

—Ah!? Sal de aquí pequeña, ese chiquillo ensucio mi camisa y es cara, solo le estoy enseñando a respetar— decía un sujeto mucho más alto que ella

—Y dime grandulón, cómo se supone que vas enseñar algo, que se nota no sabes?— dijo la chica con un ligero tono de burla

—Es valiente para su tamaño— dijo Thorin para sí mismo y eso le recordó a alguien, lo que hizo que prestara más atención a la chica —No puede ser…— dijo mientras se acercaba.

El sujeto se enfadó debido al comentario que hizo la chica —Escucha quítate a menos que quieras salir lastimada

—Eres tan débil que buscas golpear niños y mujeres, que despreciable eres…— cuando termino de decir aquello el sujeto la tomo del brazo, lastimándola.

—Tienes una boca muy grande, para ser tan pequeña y débil…— y levanto su mano para golpearla.

La chica cerro los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego, por lo que abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio era un hombre alto de cabellos negros y tez blanca quien estaba apretando la mano con la que el sujeto planeaba golpearla —Suéltala— fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que el sujeto la soltara y se paró frente a ella, lo que ella aprovecho para decirle al pequeño que se fuera, el pequeño le agradeció y salió corriendo.

No podía ver el rostro del hombre, pero su voz la conocía —Vete, o el que terminara lastimado serás tú…— el sujeto había experimentado la fuerza de aquel hombre que tenía en frente y no era alguien con quien debiera enfrentarse al menos no solo por lo que se marchó sin decir nada.

 

…

Thorin se dio media vuelta y entonces la vio aquella pequeña chica tenía su cabeza inclinada y sus brazos hacia atrás; cuando Thorin iba a decir algo la chica sonrió y saco una de sus manos y extendiéndola hacia él dijo —Gracias por la ayuda…

—No hay de qué, pero no creo que alguien como tú debería de estarse metiendo en ese tipo de problemas…— cuando iba a darle la mano, esta fue retirada.

—Alguien como yo? Qué quieres decir con eso?

—… No quise ofenderte, es solo que eres un poco pequeña y débil, así que…

—Así que, alguien como yo no puede hacer nada a menos que haya alguien fuerte para defenderme, es lo que tratas de decir…

—NO, no quise…— ‘Demonios’ pensó Thorin. Era ella, era la chica que había visto con Billy… lo que significaba que era su saqueador.

—Te agradezco la ayuda y se nota que eres alguien amable, pero no tienes mucho tacto para hablar, no?…

Bilbo no podía creer que Thorin estuviera frente a ella en ese momento y era imposible que la hubiera reconocido, así que decidió molestarle un poco más después de todo si le había enfadado su comentario, pero cuando iba a decir algo fue Thorin quien hablo.

—…Lo siento— fue lo único que se escucho

– … - lo último que escucho de Thorin en su vida pasada también fue una disculpa por lo que escucharlo disculparse no era algo de su agrado —No tienes que disculparte…

—Yo…— Thorin no sabía qué decir, no se le ocurría nada por lo que no le quedo de otras que usar una de las líneas de Frerin —Tú y yo… nos hemos visto antes?

– … - Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse, la cara de Thorin no reflejaba más que preocupación y confusión —No lo creo… al menos no en esta vida…— Bilbo le dio una mirada a Thorin.

—Maestro Baggins…

—Bilbo, ya te dije que me llamaras Bilbo…— Thorin soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y Bilbo dijo —No tienes el más mínimo tacto para hablar con mujeres, sabes?

—Lo siento…

—No importa, nunca tuviste mucho tacto que digamos…

—No, por lo que te hice aquella vez…

Bilbo lo miro por unos instantes, se notaba que aún ahora lo torturaba lo que hizo aquella vez —Thorin…— dijo Bilbo con una suave voz —Ya pasó y ya te disculpaste por eso… así que olvídalo, si?, no te odio por aquello, así que no tienes que pedir disculpas…— Thorin miro a Bilbo por unos instantes, ahí estaba ella con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Bilbo lo sacó de sus pensamientos —Estabas en la cafetería, verdad? Volvemos…— Thorin vio por unos instantes más a Bilbo y frunció el ceño, luego la tomo por la muñeca y con suavidad levanto levemente la manga de la camiseta que esta estaba usando.

—Aquel sujeto te lastimo…— dijo molesto al ver las marcas que tenía Bilbo en su muñeca.

Bilbo lo miro, estiro su mano hasta su rostro, lo que provoco que todo el enojo en Thorin se fuera —Estoy bien… mi piel se marca con facilidad, no me duele así que no te preocupes…— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —Vamos?— dijo tomando a Thorin de la mano, lo que hizo que este la siguiera sin decir nada hasta la cafetería, en donde estaban Balin y Bard conversando, junto a Billy y Dis quien sostenía al cachorro en brazos.

—Vaya, no esperaba esto…— dijo Balin provocando que todos se voltearan. Dis se emocionó mucho al ver a su hermano junto a una chica y más aún toda la amargura de su rostro había desaparecido totalmente.

—Bilbo… a dónde fuiste? Te demoraste demasiado…— dijo Bard

Dis puso en los brazos de Billy al cachorro y se acercó a Bilbo —Así que tú eres Bilbo…— Bilbo asintió —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dis y soy la hermana menor del sujeto al que estas tomando de la mano…— dicho esto Bilbo soltó a Thorin.

—Yo…

—Tranquila… me alegra por fin conocerte, sabes el me hablo mucho de ti… bueno de tu yo de ese entonces…

—Es un placer conocerte

—Ven supongo que querrás ver a Balin, por lo que se ustedes dos era amigos, no?— dijo Dis acercándose a Balin, Bilbo se sorprendió pero luego de ver su sonrisa no cabía duda de que era él.

—En serio? Eres tú?

—Tú también cambiaste mucho…— dijo Balin acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Bilbo correspondió el abrazo, diciendo lo mucho que le alegraba volverle a ver.

—Supongo que deben tener mucho de qué hablar…— todos los demás asintieron, cuando el teléfono de Bard sonó —Lo siento, Hola!... si… si mamá… pero… está bien yo les diré…— Bard colgó el teléfono y mirando a sus hermanos, dijo —Lo siento, la conversación deberá esperar mamá quiere que vayan ahora…

—Eh!? Porque?— dijo Billy

—No me dijo, solo me dijo que fueran…

—Lo siento, regresare lo más rápido posible…— dijo Billy besando la mano de Dis

—Lo siento…— dijo Bilbo despidiéndose de todos.

Dis levanto la mano que le había besado Billy —No ha cambiado nada— dijo mirando su mano —Pero que ocurrió por qué se fueron así…

—Es qué nos estamos mudando y mamá es un poco histérica…

—Se mudan!?— dijeron al unísono Balin y Dis

—Sí, nuestra familia tiene una pequeña villa a las afueras de la ciudad… pero tranquilos ese par seguirán asistiendo a la misma universidad y la cafetería seguirá aquí y ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos… solo prométanme que no les harán daño…

—Te doy mi palabra— dijo Thorin

—Créeme jamás le haría daño…— dijo Dis sonriendo

—Siento como si estuviera dando en matrimonio a mis hermanos menores…

—Quien sabe podría ser eso mismo lo que estás haciendo…— dijo Balin sonriendo

—No estoy en contra…— dijo Bard —pero no ahora, mis hermanos son muy jóvenes aún…

—Tranquila, no será ahora, por mi parte me gusta mucho la idea de tener citas y con lo lento que es mi hermano, Bilbo tendrá 30 para cuando ocurra algo entre ellos— dijo Dis señalando a Thorin.


	9. Un Encuentro Desagradable & Una Conversación Agradable

– “No puedo creer que volví a ver a Thorin…” – pensaba Bilbo mientras miraba la mano con la que había sujetado a Thorin, lo que hizo que su manga se bajara y se vieran las marcas que le había hecho ese idiota de la calle.  
– “Qué te paso en la muñeca?” – pregunto Billy con preocupación en su voz.  
– “Me encontré con un idiota en la calle que quería golpear a un niño y…”  
– “Y te metiste, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, vas a terminar lastimada… de nuevo”  
– “Pero estoy bien, cierto? No me pasó nada…” – claro no le había pasado nada gracias a Thorin, pero Billy no tenía que saberlo.  
– “Deberías dejar de meterte en situaciones peligrosas…” – dijo serio Billy  
– “Tranquilo” – dijo Bilbo mientras ponía un dedo en la frente de su hermano para quitar la cara seria que este había puesto, lo que hizo que Billy sonriera.  
– “Vamos a ver que quiere mamá…” – dijo mientras abría la puerta y veía su casa completamente vacía.  
– “Mamá!” – dijo Billy, su madre salió de una de sus habitaciones y al verla – “Para qué nos llamaste?”  
– “Ya terminamos aquí… así que quería saber si venían conmigo o se van después con su hermana?”  
Bilbo y Billy se miraron y – “Nos vamos con Bard” – dijeron al mismo tiempo  
– “Pero nos hiciste venir hasta aquí solo para eso” – dijo Billy un poco molesto  
– “Por supuesto… ahora, ya que no vienen conmigo, nos vemos en la tarde… los quiero” – decía su mujer mientras los besaba y se despedía.

…  
Mientras tanto en la cafetería Thorin tomaba en silencio su café, mientras Dis soñaba despierta y, Bard y Balin conversaban. De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la cafetería abrirse. Bard iba a darle la bienvenida a la persona que entro pero se lo callo al ver que era su madre.  
– “Cariño, está todo listo, tus hermanos se quedaran contigo hasta que cierres, así que ten…” – dijo estirando la mano. Bard estiro la suya para recibir un par de llaves – “El auto es tuyo, así que conduce con cuidado… nos vemos en casa, te quiero” – decía mientras salía de la cafetería.  
– “Ella era…”  
– “Mi madre…”  
– “Te pareces mucho a ella…”  
– “Gracias…”  
Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero quien entro no fue del agrado de Thorin – “Thranduil…”– esta vez Thranduil no podía ver hacia abajo a Thorin, ya que él era más alto ahora – “Qué haces, tu aquí?”  
– “Te preguntaría lo mismo pero no me interesa y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia…” – dijo Thranduil desviando la mirada para dar a entender que no le interesaba hablar con él.  
– “¿Qué quieres Thranduil, sabes que a Billy no le agrada que vengas?” – dijo Bard desde la barra.  
– “Necesito hablar con Bilbo…”  
– “Llámala”  
– “Lamentablemente, perdí mi teléfono con todos mis contactos en él…”  
– “…Muy bien siéntate y espérala, no ha de…” – pero Bard fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano  
– “Quieto ahí… se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí estirado?” – decía Billy mientras entraba, y se veía realmente molesto.  
– “Vine a hablar con Bilbo…”  
– “Y crees que te dejare hablar con ella, después de lo que ocurrió la última vez…”  
– “No es como si necesitara tu permiso para hablar con ella, o si?...” – decía Thranduil desafiándolo.  
– “Basta Billy ya te lo he dicho, lo que ocurrió aquella vez no fue su culpa…”  
– “Como puedes ser su amiga? Por culpa suya terminaste en el hospital…”  
– “Hospital?” – dijeron los que se encontraban en la barra al unísono.  
– “Ya te dije que no fue su culpa, además es mi amigo…”  
– “Eres su amiga?” – dijo Thorin con un leve tono de molestia en su voz. Y claro que estaba molesto, como podía ser que el tonto rey elfo haya encontrado antes a su saqueador, fueran amigos y no solo eso sino que había ocasionado que terminara en el hospital?  
– “Si, lo soy… Thranduil” – dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo – “lo que tienes que decirme es urgente? Porque no creo que podemos hablar aquí”  
– “No, tranquila podemos hablar después…” – dijo mirando a Bilbo  
– “Será lo mejor…”  
– “Entonces te llamó?… pero me das tu número es que perdí mi celular…” – dijo mientras le entregaba a Bilbo su nuevo celular para que anotase el número en él. Y mientras ella lo hacia Thranduil miraba a Billy y a Thorin, sonriendo claramente provocándolos.  
– “Listo” – dijo Bilbo entregándole el celular a Thranduil  
– “Te llamare luego” – dijo mientras se agachaba levemente para depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Bilbo – “Adiós” – decía con una suave sonrisa.  
Y mientras se dirigía a la puerta miraba a los dos hombres que se quedaban con superioridad y una sonrisa burlona.  
– “De verdad, no puedo creer que sigas siendo amiga de él?”  
– “Es muy amable y me gusta siempre tiene historias interesantes para contarme…”  
El que ella dijera que ese tipo le gustaba hacia que Thorin enfureciera. Y no era el único se notaba que a Billy también le molestaba mucho la presencia de Thranduil.  
– “¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?” – pregunto Balin  
– “Thranduil, no ha cambiado mucho y sigue creyéndose superior a los demás, más aun siendo el niño rico que es…” – decía Bard – “Cuando Bilbo cumplió los 18 Thranduil la invito a una cena al día siguiente de su cumpleaños… pero cuando salían del restaurante…”  
Bilbo interrumpió a su hermana – “Vi algo que no me agrado… unos sujetos se estaban metiendo con una chica y…”  
– “Y ella se metió a defenderla…” – dijo Billy molesto – “los sujetos estaban armados y terminaron lastimándola y el inútil de Thranduil no hizo nada…”  
– “Él no tuvo la culpa… y si hizo mucho, él fue quien evito que me desangrara y fue el quien llamo a la policía y a los paramédicos; además me fui sin decirle nada…”  
– “Tu no habrías estado ahí, sino no fuera por su invitación…”  
– “Ya basta ustedes dos! Eso paso hace mucho, Bilbo está bien que es lo más importante y como dijo ella, Thranduil no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió… así que dejen de discutir de una buena vez…” – dijo Bard para calmar las cosas  
– “Desde hace cuánto que se conocen?” – pregunto Dis  
– “…Desde que éramos niños, puede decirse que crecimos juntos o algo así… nuestros padres son amigos de la infancia” – dijo Bard  
Eso hizo enfadar a Thorin, no podía creer que el maldito de Thranduil creció junto a su saqueador. Se podía ver claramente el enfado en la cara de Thorin pero no dijo nada y se sentó a seguir bebiendo su taza de café; todos se dieron cuenta de aquello y Dis fue quien rompió el silencio.  
– “Oigan que tal si olvidamos lo que acaba de pasar… Billy qué dices de tener una cita conmigo?” – Todo el enfado de Billy se esfumo. Bard, Bilbo y Balin sonrieron al ver la cara de tonto que puso Billy ante la propuesta de Dis y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías de la cafetería. Thorin seguía callado, Balin se levantó de donde estaba.  
– “Bien, debo irme tengo cosas que hacer aun…”  
– “Balin…”  
– “Tu quédate, ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar, no?” – dijo mirando a Bilbo y luego Thorin, acercándose a este último y diciéndole al oído – “Si sigues enfadado, solo vas a darle más terreno a Thranduil… y ya te lleva mucha ventaja mi querido amigo…” – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – “Nos vemos Bilbo” – dijo acercándose a esta – “Llámame cuando quieras hablar” – dijo dándole una tarjeta.  
– “Puedes asegurar que te llamare… me dio tanto gusto volver a verte, Balin” – dijo Bilbo abrazándola  
Balin aprovecho el abrazo para decirle a Bilbo algo al oído – “Solo tú puedes quitarle el enfado a ese tonto” – y al separarse le dio una gran sonrisa a su querida amiga.  
Bilbo la miro y luego miro a Thorin – “Tratare” – Balin se despidió de todos y se marchó. Bard dijo que se encargaría del cachorro, quien en ese momento dormía tras la barra permitiendo que Bard se concentrara en darles la bienvenida a unas personas que acababan de llegar, mientras Billy y Dis conversaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la barra, Bilbo se acercó a Thorin – “Quieres… hablar?”  
Thorin miro a Bilbo, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y eso no le agradaba – “… si quieres” – Bilbo se sentó junto a él en la barra. Pero Thorin no sabía que decir, sabía que se estaba comportado de manera infantil y eso solo hacía que se molestara aún más.  
– “Thorin…” – este se volteó apenas escucho su nombre y su rostro se relajó – “Sé que no te agrada Thranduil…” – escuchar el nombre de ‘ese’ hizo que frunciera el ceño automáticamente y regresara la vista a su café – “Thorin!?”  
– “No tengo derecho a decir nada, acerca de tu amista con él… después de todo nosotros apenas nos conocemos, no?”  
– … - Bilbo sintió un vacío en su pecho al escuchar eso, pero era cierto así que no dijo nada.  
– “¿Hace cuánto… fue ese accidente?”  
– “Hace cinco meses…”  
Thorin la miro – “¿Qué ocurrió con exactitud?”  
– “Como te diste cuenta cuando nos encontramos en la calle, me meto donde no me llaman y casi siempre terminó en problemas… aquella vez no fue la excepción, nunca me fije que esos sujetos tenían armas… y pues uno de ellos me disparo…”  
La cara de Thorin reflejaba preocupación – “Estoy bien… perdí mucha sangre… pero por suerte la bala no toco ningún órgano…” – dijo tocándose un costado – “Por fuera ha sanado totalmente, pero tengo prohibido realizar actividades que requieran usar mucha fuerza… al menos por un año… lo cual ha vuelto un poco aburrida mi vida…”  
– “Y eso porque? Antes eras de los que se quedaban en casa…”  
– “Eso fue antes y en ese entonces jamás había salido de mi casa, era normal que le temiera a muchas cosas… pero en la actualidad practico varios deportes, bueno practicaba… mi favorito es escalar, pero como ya te dije lo tengo prohibido… y hubieras visto la reacción de mi familia… Mi papá se desmayó cuando vio las vendas con sangre, mi mamá dijo que yo había sido muy valiente y muy estúpida, Bard empezó a regañarme y Billy hizo un melodrama” – decía Bilbo con una sonrisa al recordarlo.  
– “Te duele?”  
– “No, bueno no me ha dolido últimamente, pero cuando ese tonto de antes me jalo del brazo sentí una punzada…”  
– …  
– “Pero estoy bien, tranquilo” – y otra vez volvieron a quedarse en silencio – “… y si… me cuentas de ti…”  
– “Después de ti…”  
– “Eso no es justo, yo pregunte primero…”  
– “Esta bien… Qué quieres saber?”  
– “Qué me puedes contar?”  
– “Bueno… mi familia es dueña de una firma de arquitectos…”  
– “Así que aún ahora tu y yo somos de mundos diferentes, eh? Niño rico…”  
– “Ah!? Espera qué?”  
Bilbo se rio un poco – “Estoy bromeando, vamos continua…”  
– “… Soy el heredero de esa compañía, ya conociste a Dis pero también tengo a mi hermano Frerin conmigo y también volví a encontrarme con todos los de la compañía…”  
Bilbo lo miro y sonrió – “En serio? Con todos ellos, qué hacen ahora?”  
– “Balin es psicóloga, Dwalin policía, Oin es médico, Gloin está estudiando Ingeniería Civil, Bifur es boxeador profesional, Bofur está estudiando arquitectura, Bombur gastronomía, Dori es dueño de un restaurante, Nori estudia leyes y Ori arte…”  
– “WOW… me gustaría tanto volver a verlos…- decía Bilbo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – “y que hay de ti y tus hermanos?”  
– “Yo estudie administración y justo ahora estoy estudiando arquitectura, Dis es estudiante de arquitectura y Frerin de publicidad…”  
– “Y tienes algún hobby?”  
– “Me gusta escuchar música y cuando estaba en la secundaria practicaba rugby junto con los muchachos…”  
– “Igual que Billy…”  
– “En serio? Y qué hay de ti?”  
– “Yo… aún no he terminado de preguntar…”  
– “Está bien… qué más quieres saber?”  
– “Siempre te vistes así de serio…” – Thorin vestía una camisa azul claro, con una blazer caqui, unos pantalones de vestir azul oscuro y un par de zapatos café.  
– “Si… acaso me queda mal?”  
– “No, te ves bien…” – escuchar eso, alegro a Thorin  
– “Qué hay de ti siempre te vistes así?” – Bilbo usaba unos pantalones multibolsillos grises, una camiseta mangas largas negra y unos botines de un gris más oscuro al de sus pantalones.  
– “No siempre… pero casi toda mi ropa es así de cómoda” – decía señalándose a sí misma – “Qué te gusta comer?”  
– “No me gusta las cosas muy dulces, fuera de eso no tengo problemas”  
– “Sabes cocinar?”  
– “No… y tu?” – Bilbo asintió  
– “No tan bien como Bard, pero tengo lo mío” - decía Bilbo mostrando orgullo de su cocina, pero algo le molestaba y no dudo en decirlo – “Porque me miras así?”  
Thorin la miro con un poco de confusión reflejada en su rostro – “Cómo?”  
– “Es que… cuando me miras, tus ojos reflejan tristeza”  
– “Lo siento…” – decía Thorin desviando la mirada – “es solo que aún no puedo creer que este aquí hablando contigo… después de lo que te hice…”  
– “Pues créelo y ya te dije que eso paso hace mucho… y para demostrarte que no te guardo rencor responderé lo que quieras… así que, qué quieres saber?”  
– “Pues lo mismo que me preguntaste?”  
– “Bien… mi familia tiene una villa a las afueras de la ciudad en donde criamos diferentes tipos de animales, principalmente con fines deportivos, como caballos de carreras o de exhibición. Además tenemos esta cafetería de la que se encarga Bard… Me gusta escribir por lo que estudio literatura en la universidad de artes. Trabajo en una revista, escribiendo reseñas de lugares turísticos, también trabajo en una librería a medio tiempo y manejo un blog… Amo comer, principalmente dulces. Practicaba varios deportes como te dije antes… y… no se me ocurre nada más”  
– “Cómo te sentiste?”  
– “Con qué?”  
– “Al darte cuenta de que habías tenido una vida antes que esta?”  
– “Un poco aturdida… a decir verdad tuve miedo, se vinieron muchas cosas a la mente, pero tuve a mis hermanos conmigo, tuve a Thranduil a mi lado… y una vez lo pensé mejor, deseaba encontrarme con las personas que conocí en ese entonces… deseaba volverte a ver…” – Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no se atrevió a ver a Thorin a la cara.  
– … - Había escuchado bien, ella había dicho que deseaba verle – “…Yo también quería verte…”  
Bilbo se volteó a verle, sus mejillas estaban rojas lo que hizo que Thorin pensara en lo hermosa que se veía y eso despertó algo en él.  
Ellos continuaron hablando de temas al azar hasta que el reloj marco las doce y el celular de Thorin sonó, Thorin leyó un mensaje y dijo – “Lo siento, pero debo irme… podríamos continuar después…”  
– “Claro que sí…” – dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa y le entrego un pequeño papel a Thorin, en el cual había un número – “Llámame cuando quieras continuar nuestra conversación…”


	10. Reencuentro – Parte II

Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro y gracias a este Thorin pudo aclarar sus dudas, además de borrar cualquier rastro de ‘miedo’ provocado por sus sueños; desde aquel día no se habían podido encontrar pero conversaban y se enviaban mensajes casi a diario.   
Durante ese mes Dis había aprovechado cualquier momento libre para salir con Billy, ya había perdido la cuenta pero recuerda las primeras veces. La primera vez Frerin la molesto por horas y es que Dis fue a un salón para arreglarse.   
…  
– “Oh, vamos Dis!! No malgastes tu dinero. No importa lo que hagas sigues viéndote más varonil que yo…”  
– “Que tu parezcas una niña no es mi culpa… y déjame en paz, Billy me está esperando” – decía con una gran felicidad, la cual no dejaría que Frerin arruinara.  
– “Niña!?... Dejando eso a un lado… no puedo creer que ese sujeto cometa el mismo error dos veces… quien es tan estúpido como tropezarse con una roca como Dis, dos veces…”  
– “Thorin!!!”  
– “Frerin deja en paz a Dis, no te desquites con ella solo porque te dejaron plantado…” – decía Thorin recostado en el marco de la puerta.  
– “No me dejaron plantado!!!… solo hubo un cambio de último momento…”  
…  
La segunda vez Billy acompaño a Dis al parque en el que Dwalin tenía a Frerin y a Nori entrenando, lugar donde pasaron toda la mañana; parte de ella molestando a Frerin por cómo se quejaba de cada ejercicio que realizaba, hasta que este los desafió a realizar los ejercicios, desafío que no rechazaron y en el cual demostraron la excelente condición física que tenían ambos.  
La tercera vez Dis sorprendió a Billy en su trabajo, donde tuvo la oportunidad de ver la pasión que tenía pos su trabajo. Las demás citas fueron comunes.

…  
Era un viernes medio día, todos los que estudiaban habían salido a sus merecidas vacaciones y los que trabajaban pidieron días libres para coincidir con las vacaciones de los demás. Por lo tanto los niños del grupo como llaman a Frerin, Nori, Bofur y Ori dieron la idea de ir a algún lugar durante ese fin de semana.  
– “Qué dicen? Será bueno cambiar de ambiente…” – decía Nori tratando de convencer a sus amigos.  
– “Será divertido…” – decían al unísono Frerin y Bofur abrazando a Oin, y Ori abrazando a la mayor de sus hermanas.  
– “Y el restaurante? No puedo irme así sin más… a diferencia de todos ustedes yo no tengo vacaciones…” – decía Dori con el ceño fruncido.  
– “Solo déjaselo a tus empleados, no creo que no puedas ausentarte un fin de semana sin que las cosas se salgan de control. Además, odio decirlo pero estos tontos tienen razón… será bueno cambiar de ambiente. Incluso podría llamar a unos amigos para ver si nos dejan quedar en alguna de sus casas o que nos recomienden algún lugar…” – decía Balin con su celular en mano – “Voy a llamar para ver que consigo”  
– “Cuenten conmigo… el internado en el hospital me tiene muy cansado…” – decía Oin con un pedazo de la tarta que había hecho Bombur en la mano.  
– “Esta bien… supongo que un fin de semana lejos de todo no me hará daño…” – decía Dori aun con preocupación en su cara pero con sus hermanas celebrando la decisión que había tomado.   
– “Supongo que será divertido y no tengo ningún plan… qué hay de ti hermanito?” – decía Dis colgada del cuello de su hermano mayor.  
– “…Tenía planes para este fin de semana pero tuve que cancelarlo, así que…” – decía Thorin – “cuenten conmigo”  
– “Y con nosotros!” – decían Bofur y Bombur al mismo tiempo que Bifur asentía.  
– “Y qué dicen ustedes?” – decía Nori mirando a Gloin y Dwalin.  
– “Yo no tengo problema…” – decía Gloin levantando el pulgar.   
– “Tengo que asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes causen daños…” – decía Dwalin cruzado de brazos.  
– “Bien!!” – decían los niños al mismo tiempo, Dwalin podía ser un cascarrabias pero era muy divertido cuando quería.  
…  
Mientras tanto Balin hablaba por teléfono con alguien – “Hola querida…”  
[[Hola Balin…]]  
– “Dime que tienes planeado para este fin de semana?”   
[[Bueno… mis padres estarán fuera debido a una conferencia… y están haciendo algunas reparaciones en mi negocio, por lo que estaba pensando en quedarme en casa, arreglar algunas cosas… por?]]  
– “Responde sinceramente, estas en posibilidades de recibir a 14 personas en tu casa?”  
[[Eh!? 14!?...]] La persona al otro lado de la línea se quedó un momento en silencio y luego [[Supongo que no hay ningún problema… si no les importa compartir habitaciones ¿Por qué? ¿Qué planeas hacer?]]  
– “Es que los demás quieren salir de la ciudad por el fin de semana y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue tu casa, por lo que dijo tu hermano es un bello lugar… claro que si no puedes, no hay problema…”  
[[Oh!... Los muchachos se alegrarían y a decir verdad podría ser divertido…]]  
– “Entonces… eso es un sí?”  
[[Claro, son bienvenidos]]  
– “Maravilloso, podrías enviarme las indicaciones de cómo llegar…”  
[[Que dices si mejor arreglas todo por allá y me avisas… una vez me confirmes que van a venir, puedo pedirle a alguien que vaya a recogerlos…]]  
– “Sería maravilloso, te lo agradecería mucho…”  
[[Bien entonces me dices que deciden, adiós]]  
– “Adiós…”  
Balin volvió a la sala en donde los demás estaban discutiendo que hacer y aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de todos – “Qué dicen de ir a una villa a las afueras de la ciudad?”  
– “Suena genial! Pero alquilar una villa no es un poco extremo solo para dos días?” – dijo Nori  
– “Tranquilos, no vamos a alquilar nada… llame a una amiga y nos puede recibir en su casa… no les importa compartir habitaciones?”  
– “Mientras no sea con Dwalin, no tengo problema… quien sabe qué tipo de cosas hace antes de dormir…” – decía Frerin con falso horror.  
– “Suena agradable, por mí no hay problema” – decía Dori, mientras los demás asentían. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de encontrarse en el restaurante de Dori.

…  
A la mañana siguiente – “Era necesario reunirnos tan temprano…” – decía Nori bostezando.  
– “Se los dije mi amiga va a enviar a alguien a recogernos…” – decía Balin mirando su celular – “Dónde están Bofur y sus hermanas?”  
– “Tranquila, Bofur me llamo, tuvieron un problema con su auto y vienen en taxi, por eso la demora…” – decía Dis, leyendo el mensaje de Bofur.   
– “Parece que llego…” – todos alzaron la mirada pero lo que llego no fue un taxi sino una Toyota Hilux Blanca.   
– “Y esa camioneta?” – decía Frerin mientras esta se estacionaba. Cuando se detuvo de ella se bajó un chico rubio.  
– “Buenos días, espero no haberlos hecho esperar…”  
– “Billy!!!” – decía Dis mientras corría a abrazarlo.  
Thorin se acercó a Balin y – “Balin… la villa a la que vamos es…”  
– “La misma en la que estás pensando, mi querido amigo”  
– …  
– “Hola… y tú eres?” – decía Nori acercándose junto a las demás a Dis y Billy.  
Billy era evaluado por casi todas las chicas del grupo, quienes se habían intrigado por la reacción de Dis – “…me llamo Billy”  
– “Oigan si se acercan un poco más, van a obligarlo a meterse debajo de la camioneta…”   
– “Oh, vamos Dis… ¿Quién es? no me digas que es tu novio” – ante el silencio de Dis fue Nori quien hablo de nuevo – “Tienes novio y no nos dijiste… espera entonces es él…” – Dis asintió y todas empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Billy.  
– “Ya basta van a espantar al muchacho…” – decía Balin acercándose a ellos – “Lamento que tuvieras que venir tan temprano por nosotros…”  
– “No hay problema, además tenía que recoger algunas cosas… así que no se preocupen” – decía Billy enseñándoles los bultos que había en la parte trasera de la camioneta – “entonces… nos vamos?”  
– “Aún no han llegado unos amigos…” – mientras Balin decía esto un taxi se estacionaba y de él se bajaron tres personas.  
– “Son ellos?” – decía Billy señalando el taxi que había llegado, cuando Balin se volteó, asintió – “Bien entonces, como vamos a dividirnos… puedo llevar a cuatro personas” – decía Billy y en ese momento llego otro taxi del cual se bajó Elrond.  
– “Pensé que no vendrías…” – decía Balin acercándose a él, mientras los demás se llenaban de dudas – “Tranquilícense, yo le invite después de todo las personas del lugar al que vamos también son amigas de él” – decía Balin acompañando de Elrond – “Billy, muchacho no te molesta que yo vaya contigo quiero ir adelante para saber exactamente como llegar la próxima vez”  
– “Claro, no hay problema. Quién más?”  
– “Claro está que yo iré contigo” – decía Dis mirando a Billy, quien con una sonrisa solo asintió.  
– “Elrond si deseas puedes venir con nosotros, no creo que tengas muchos temas de conversación con ellos…” – decía Balin mirando a sus amigos, propuesta que Elrond acepto.  
– “Entonces yo seré la cuarta…” – decía Nori señalándose – “Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…” – decía mirando a Billy.  
Mientras Nori y Dis discutían por quien iba a ir de copiloto Oin decía – “Los demás escojan viajaran conmigo o con Thorin”  
El cómo viajarían se dejó a elección de cada uno dejando a Gloin, Bifur, Bofur y Bombur en el carro de Oin, mientras que Dwalin, Dori, Ori y Frerin viajarían en con Thorin; ambos tenían Ford Explorer la única diferencia era que la de Oin era plateada y la de Thorin era azul oscuro.  
El viaje fue muy tranquilo, una vez fuera de la ciudad el camino estaba lleno de paisajes que Ori no perdió el tiempo y empezó a dibujar, ella iba de copiloto gracias a un juego de ‘Piedra, papel o tijera’.  
En el carro de Oin todos iban dormidos o escuchando música, mientras en el carro delantero la voz de Nori era lo único que se escuchaba, ella había aprovechado un descuido de Dis adueñándose del asiento de copiloto e iba haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo al pobre de Billy, quien con una sonrisa no tenía problemas en contestar.  
…  
Durante el viaje se pudieron ver grandes terrenos llenos de sembríos, incluso un viñedo, al llegar a la villa en la que pasarían el fin de semana, Ori se enamoró de la entrada el camino estaba lleno de árboles y la casa era de gran tamaño pero tenía un diseño sencillo una mezcla de ladrillos, madera y algunas enredaderas cubrían la fachada, cerca de la casa un pequeño lago que le daba un toque bastante tranquilo.  
– “Llegamos decía Billy mientras se estacionaba…”  
– “Cuando tu hermana me dijo que tendríamos que compartir habitaciones, esperaba una casa más pequeña…”  
– “La casa tiene doce habitaciones… así que, si tendrán que compartir habitación…”  
– “No hay problema la mayoría aquí son hermanos” – decía Balin bajando de la camioneta.  
Las otras dos camionetas llegaron y Frerin se bajó de inmediato – “WOW… está es tu casa!?”  
– “Así es, y espero disfruten de su estancia aquí” – se escuchó una voz femenina decir aquello.  
– “Querida, gracias por tu hospitalidad… de nuevo” – decía Balin mientras se acercaba a saludar.  
Bard negaba con la cabeza – “Normalmente solo estamos nosotros, así que tener visitas es divertido…”  
– “Permíteme presentarlos” – Balin empezó a señalar a cada uno de sus amigos y decir sus nombres junto con alguna característica de aquel entonces para que Bard supiera quien era quien; al final Balin les dijo a los demás quien era ella y como se habían encontrado   
– “No puedo creer que no nos lo hayan dicho” – decía Nori un poco enfadada.  
– “Dónde está ella? Quiero ver su reacción al encontrarse con todos” – decía Balin.  
– “Lo siento, no está aquí” – decía Bard mientras todos la seguían al segundo piso – “Fue donde uno de nuestros vecinos pero debería estar de regreso dentro de una hora máximo…”  
– “Bilbo, no está aquí… me hubiera gustado tanto verlo” – decía Ori  
– “Regresara pronto” – decía Bard mientras sacaba unas llaves de sus bolsillos – “Bien escuchen debido a que una de las habitaciones es usada como bodega por el joven aquí presente” – decía mientras señalaba a Billy – “solo hay siete habitaciones libres, las cuales mande a arreglar para ustedes en todas ellas hay dos camas, así que decidan entre ustedes quien dormirá con quien…”  
– “Claro está que tú dormirás conmigo…” – decía Dori tomando a Ori de la mano y esta asentía.  
– “Nosotros somos hermanos…” – decía Oin señalándose y a su hermano.  
– “Nosotras dormiremos en la misma habitación” – decía Bombur tomando la mano de Bifur.  
– “Nosotras dormiremos juntas o me dirás que prefieres dormir con tus hermanos…” – decía Nori conociendo ya la respuesta que le daría Dis.  
– “Yo no tengo inconveniente en compartir la habitación con mi hermano…” – decía Balin.  
– “Supongo que eso solo nos deja a nosotros para decidir…” – decía Elrond.  
– “Oh, no! Eso los deja a ustedes dos en una misma habitación” – decía Frerin señalándolo al igual que a Thorin – “Bofur y yo dormiremos en la misma habitación…”  
– “No es nada en contra de usted Elrond, pero Thorin me regaña por cualquier cosa que haga o no, así que… suerte” – decía Frerin mientras empujaba a Bofur para que entrara en la habitación.  
– “Disfruten de su habitación…” – decía Bard entregándoles la llave de la habitación, mientras Elrond entraba Thorin suspiraba.  
…  
Mientras todos estaban acomodando sus cosas Bard entro habitación por habitación diciendo – “Cuando terminen con sus cosas, bajen, el desayuno los está esperando”  
Cuando terminaron Billy los estaba esperando para llevarlos al comedor, donde encontraron una mesa llena de comida.  
– “WOW” – fue lo único que dijo Frerin, sentándose en una de las sillas.  
– “Tenemos una ama de llaves… y ella se emocionó mucho cuando se enteró que vendrían visitas…” – decía Bard mientras acomodaba el ultimo plato sobre la mesa.  
– “Está es la primera vez que los jóvenes traen a sus amigos…” – dijo una señora de avanzada edad, quien entraba con una gran jarra de jugo – “quién no se emocionaría? Vamos coman todo lo que quieran y para el almuerzo les prometo que se chuparan los dedos…” – decía la señora mientras desaparecía por la puerta por la que antes había entrado.  
– “Siempre ha sido alguien muy alegre…” – decía Billy mientras tomaba una fruta y se sentaba junto a Dis – “Por cierto Bard… Bilbo aún no regresa…”  
– “Dijo que estaría de vuelta en una hora máximo…”  
– “A dónde fue?” – dijo Balin mientras se servía una taza de té.  
– “Uno de nuestros vecinos, dirige una ‘casa hogar’…”  
– “Una casa hogar? Qué es eso?” – dijo Nori mientras le ponía mantequilla a su pan.  
– “Es un lugar en donde cuidan crías de animales rescatados, hasta que tengan una edad apropiada para ir a una reserva…”  
– “Fue donde ese sujeto!?” – decía Billy mientras bajaba el vaso de jugo que iba a tomar – “No me agrada ese tipo, es raro…”  
– “No le digas raro a mi amigo…” – se escuchó decir a alguien, se abrió la puerta y Bilbo se quedó muda al entrar al comedor, era la primera vez que lo veía tan lleno, además de que pudo reconocer a varios de sus amigos – “Bofur!?”  
– “Bilbo!?” – se escuchó decir a más de uno.  
– “No puede ser…” – Bilbo no lo creía eran sus amigos, sus compañeros. Todos se levantaron y empezaron a abrazar a Bilbo.  
– “Es mi imaginación o eres más pequeña ahora…” – se escuchó decir a uno. El desayuno lo pasaron recordando su viaje y conversando de las cosas que hacían ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien lo sigue, gracias y espero sea de su agrado.


	11. Un ‘Pequeño’ Susto

 

 

La visita a la villa fue un éxito Ori se la paso dibujando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, Dori y Oin tuvieron su merecido descanso, Bombur estuvo siguiendo al cocinero de la casa para que le enseñara a preparar algunos de los dulces que le habían llamado la atención, Dis y Billy se pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, Balin y Elrond estuvieron todo el tiempo junto a Bard hablando de diversos temas, Dwalin y Gloin se la pasaron de niñeras de Nori, Frerin, Bifur y Bofur quienes aprovecharon a lo máximo los caballos y tuvieron más de una carrera; y ya que ejercitaban a los caballos fueron de gran ayuda. Bilbo estuvo junto a Thorin todo el tiempo llevándolo de un lugar a otro, tratando de saber lo más posible de él.

Bilbo no sabía cómo decirle a Thorin, lo que sentía por él en aquel entonces y aún ahora, más que no saber cómo decirlo no sabía si debía decirlo después de todo por fin eran amigos, podían estar juntos… si le decía y eso arruinaba todo.

– “-ilbo, Bilbo!” – eso la saco de su ensueño – “Ocurre algo?”

Thorin lucia preocupado – “No, nada… solo me distraje”

– “Segura? Si no te sientes bien podemos regresar, después de todo fui yo quien te pidió venir aquí…” – estaban viendo una vieja casa que había llamado la atención de Thorin por la cantidad de detalles que tenía.

– “Si, segura” – le dijo con una suave sonrisa – “y? qué dices? Es lo que habías imaginado?” – decía mientras miraba a los lados.

– “Es una casa, realmente hermosa… se nota el empeño que pusieron al construirla”

– “Hasta donde se fue mi bisabuelo quien la construyo… también gracias a él tengo una colección impresionante de libros… mi mamá siempre me decía que habían animales salvajes cerca de este lugar y Billy que habían fantasmas, siempre venia para encontrarme con alguno pero ni lo uno, ni lo otro…”

– “Tú, queriendo encontrarte con animales salvajes y fantasmas? Qué paso con el pequeño cobarde que conocí?”

– “Cambie mucho después de ese viaje… descubrí muchas cosas de mi mismo… yo…” – pero antes de que continuara se escuchó un ruido que hizo que Bilbo se diera media vuelta – “escuchaste eso?”

– “Si” – con esto dicho Thorin tomo a Bilbo de la mano y la atrajo, colocándola detrás de él aun sosteniendo su mano pero entonces se escucharon murmullos – “Quién anda ahí? Salga ahora…”

– … – entonces Frerin se asomó por una de las ventanas – “Te dije que no hicieras ruido” – la dueña de aquella voz era Nori quien también se asomó, ambos entraron por aquella ventana seguidos de Bofur.

– “Qué están haciendo?”

– “Bueno… vimos que se iban… los dos solitos y pensamos que tal vez veríamos algo interesante, así que los seguimos…” – dijo Nori sonriendo – “Pero Frerin no se podía mantener en silencio…”

– “Ah!? Disculpa, pero la que se quejó por las telas de araña fuiste tú…”

Thorin iba a decir algo pero un ruido volvió a escucharse esta vez provenía del piso superior – “Lo mejor será que nos vayamos…” – dijo Nori mirando las escaleras.

– “Ah!? Por qué? Vamos a ver qué es” – dijo Frerin emocionado – “No he visto nada que valga el esfuerzo… imagina si es un fantasma, podríamos grabarlo…”

– “No digas estupideces, los fantasmas no existen… verdad?” – dijo Nori un poco preocupada.

– “Bueno… nosotros somos reencarnaciones… el que existan fantasmas no suena tan descabellado si lo piensas bien…” – dijo Bofur tragándose su saliva al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– “Entonces… que esperamos, vamos!” – dijo Bilbo señalando la planta superior, sorprendiendo a todos – “Qué!?”

– “Así se habla… ven dejemos a este trio de cobardes…” – decía Frerin mientras tomaba a Bilbo de la mano y empezaban a subir las escaleras, pero entonces sintió un tirón, al mirar atrás su hermano tenia a Bilbo de su otra mano y lo miraba un poco molesto.

– “La casa es vieja, es peligroso subir…” – indicó Thorin mientras los hacia bajar los escalones que habían avanzado.

– “Si es por eso, tranquilo la estructura de la casa es muy estable… no debería haber ningún proble-ma” – pero Bofur sintió un escalofrío al ver a Thorin, estaba molesto, incluso molesto le quedaba corto.

Thorin estaba a punto de hablar pero no lo hizo al sentir como Bilbo deshacía su agarre, al girarse Bilbo estaba sonriendo.

– “No sé si es un fantasma, un animal o simplemente esta vieja casa haciendo ruidos pero tengo curiosidad…” – y avanzo junto a Frerin. Thorin y Bofur no tuvieron más opción que continuar detrás de ellos, a Nori no le agrado la idea de quedarse sola y termino junto a los demás.

Frerin y Bilbo al llegar a la planta superior esperaron a escuchar el ruido nuevamente – … *pack* … - y hay estaba, fueron por el lado del que creyeron venia el ruido. Se pararon frente a la primera puerta Bilbo con su mano en la perilla, Frerin y Thorin a la expectativa, Nori detrás de Bofur y este sonriendo ya acostumbrado a esa actitud de Nori y es que podía decirse que era muy valiente para muchos temas pero cuando se relacionaba con fantasmas reaccionaba como una niña pequeña. Entonces Bilbo abrió la puerta, Frerin grito provocando que Nori gritara y se encogiera – “Tranquila Nori no hay nada ahí dentro…” – Bilbo trataba de tranquilizarla mientras Bofur le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y Frerin se reía a más no poder.

– “Te voy a matar Frerin!!!” – grito Nori reincorporada. Pero entonces se volvió a escuchar aquel ruido pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

– “La siguiente puerta…” – señalo Frerin mientras Nori lo tomaba del cuello de su camiseta.

Bilbo camino hacia la puerta que señalo Frerin, giro la perilla pero la puerta estaba cerrada – “que extraño, la última vez que vine ninguna puerta tenía seguro…” – Bilbo seguía intentando abrirla cuando se escuchó como algo se chocaba contra la puerta con gran fuerza *POM provocando que Bilbo cayera al piso de la impresión, todos se quedaron anonadados viendo aquella puerta *POM nuevamente, no sabían que era y tampoco querían averiguarlo.

Thorin se acercó rápidamente a Bilbo – “Vámonos de aquí…” – pero Bilbo no se levantaba.

– “Y-yo… yo no… p-puedo…” – Bilbo se había congelado del susto y no era la única, Nori estaba temblando y ambas estaban pálidas *POM otro golpe más en la puerta. Entonces Thorin tomo a Bilbo en brazos y Bofur hizo lo mismo con Nori, Frerin estaba pálido pero podía caminar.

– “Vamos…” – al bajar se volvió a escuchar otro golpe más y todos ellos salieron de ahí. Volvieron a la casa principal Balin y Bard estaban en el jardín tomando el té cuando los vieron llegar y llamaron a los demás.

– “Qué ocurrió?” – preguntó Bard al ver a su hermana.

– “Lo mejor será que entremos primero…” – dijo Bofur sonriendo un poco para tranquilizar a los demás.

Una vez dentro sentaron a Bilbo y Nori en un sillón y les sirvieron té – “y bien que paso?” – Thorin y Bofur les contaron lo que ocurrió, mientras Bilbo, Nori y Frerin eran abrazados por sus hermanas.

– “Una de las puertas de la casa vieja cerrada? No puede ser, por seguridad se hace una inspección en esa casa semanalmente… iré a revisar” – dijo Billy mientras llamaba a uno de los trabajadores.

– “Yo también iré, quiero saber qué es…” – dijo Thorin acercándose a Billy.

– “Los acompaño…” – dijo Dwalin. Al final fueron casi todos los hombres, los únicos que no los acompañaron fueron Frerin quien no quería volver a esa casa a menos que le dijeran que era seguro y Oin que estaba curando a Bilbo quien se había lastimado la muñeca al caer.

Regresaron después de unas horas, con la noticia de que había sido un oso que había entrado en la casa y se había encerrado en aquella habitación, para cuando llegaron el oso estaba en la planta baja y con la ayuda de todos pudieron capturarlo. Habían tenido suerte, llamaron a la policía para informar de lo sucedido, provocando una inspección a las otras villas y gracias a eso descubrieron que unos tipos habían estado casando osos. Al final todo termino bien, se quedaron el resto del día en casa y decidieron quedarse unos días más.

 

*Al día siguiente*

 

– “Buenos días, no puedo creer que te levantes tan temprano… se supone que en vacaciones las personas descansan, sabes?” – estaba apenas amaneciendo.

Thorin se giró – “Buenos días, Bilb…” – no pudo terminar la frase, llevando su mano a su boca para evitar reír. Ahí estaba Bilbo toda despeinada y envuelta en una sábana.

– “Qué? no todos somos madrugadores…” – dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

– “Lo siento, es que… no importa… cómo está tu mano?” – dijo al ver la venda en su muñeca - “y que haces despierta?”

– “Bien, ya no me duele tanto…” – decía moviendo su mano para demostrarlos – “y… tuve un mal sueño…”

– “Por lo que paso ayer?” – Bilbo asintió.

– “Qué hubiera pasado si esa puerta no resistía esos golpes? Debí escucharte cuando dijiste que nos fuéramos la primera vez… lo siento…”

Thorin la miro y puso su mano en su cabeza – “Si, debiste escucharme… pero si tú y Frerin no hubieran sido curiosos, ese animal deambularía por aquí e incluso podría haber lastimado a alguien… así que no estuvo tan mal…”

Bilbo miro a Thorin y con una sonrisa le agradeció, se apoyó en él con la cabeza gacha y dijo – “Me asusté mucho… nunca antes me había pasado lo de quedarme congelada… gracias por cargarme…” – Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar que Bilbo trataba de ocultarlo Thorin podía ver que estaba sonrojada.

– “Deberías hacer dieta, pesas mucho…” – Bilbo se alejó de él de golpe, tenía la cara totalmente roja, una clara mezcla de vergüenza e ira, sus expresiones cambiaban constantemente y sus golpes dolían un poco. Thorin giró levemente, tomo ambas manos de Bilbo y se acercó a ella – “Estoy bromeando…”

Bilbo se soltó de su agarre y giro su rostro en signo de molestia – “Desde cuando bromeas…”

Thorin la miro por unos instantes, luego acerco su mano a la cara de Bilbo, tomo su mentón e hizo que le mirara – “Yo también me asusté mucho… pero no por la incertidumbre de lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, sino porque tú estabas ahí… y la idea de que pudieras salir lastimada me aterro…” – Bilbo lo miraba con gran sorpresa. Thorin acerco su rostro y colocando su frente contra la de ella, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, provocando que esta se sonrojara – “Al fin te encontré… no quiero perderte…”

Bilbo estaba sin palabras ‘ _Eh!? Y eso qué fue? Una confesión? No puede ser? O sí?_ ’ entonces muchos pensamientos empezaron a invadir la mente de la pobre.

Thorin al no tener ninguna respuesta, y al ver el rostro rojo y confuso de Bilbo, se alejó de ella y esta agacho la cabeza – “Bil-”

– “Yo tampoco quiero perderte… no de nuevo… n-no tienes idea d-de lo doloroso que fu-fue…” – su voz se estaba quebrando, estaba llorando? – “N-no quiero, no quiero volver a pasar por eso…”

Thorin hizo que Bilbo levantara su rostro, tenía razón estaba llorando – “Bilbo…” – y delicadamente acuno su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares empezó a limpiar el rastro de lágrimas – “Bilbo, por favor… no llores…” - pero las lágrimas no se detenían, Bilbo ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos. Thorin suspiro, se veía hermosa incluso llorando pero de verdad quería detener esas lágrimas, así que levanto levemente el rostro de Bilbo y beso sus labios provocando que Bilbo se detuviera al instante pero – “Bilbo?” – la cara de Bilbo estaba más roja que antes.

– “Qu-qué estás haciendo!?” – Bilbo se tapó la boca con ambas manos – “tú no… yo no…” – la cabeza de Bilbo era un torbellino de pensamientos y no sabía que decir.

– “No te detenías, no sabía qué hacer y… pensé que algo así funcionaria…”

– “Ah!? Algo así… que eres un niño de primaria!? no se besa a las personas así de la nada!” – decía eso pero en su interior era ‘ _Thorin me beso? Thorin me beso! No puedo creerlo, mi primer beso fue con Thorin… pero…_ ’ Bilbo se calmó y miro a Thorin – “No puedes hacer eso, ese fue mi primer beso… y a decir verdad siempre he creído que los besos se los debes dar a esa ‘persona especial’… no puedes besar a cualquiera por un motivo tan tonto… aunque supongo que no eres de los que guardan ese tipo de cosas…”

– “Debo admitir que no fue mi primer beso… pero creo en eso de la persona especial…” – Bilbo lo miro – “te bese, pero no fue solo para detener tus lágrimas…” – Thorin acaricio levemente el rostro de Bilbo – “Bilbo, te estado buscando durante mucho tiempo… en ese entonces no pude reconocer mis sentimientos hacia ti hasta que fue demasiado tarde… me enamore de ti…” – Bilbo se llevó las manos a la boca - “al tener esta oportunidad de volverte a conocer, de estar contigo… Bilbo…” – Thorin tomo una de las manos que cubrían su boca – “me volví a enamorar…” – las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo por el rostro de Bilbo – “Bilbo?”

– “Y-yo…”

– “No tienes que responderme, solo quería que lo supieras…yo-” – pero fue callado por la mano de Bilbo.

– “Es mi turno…” – le dijo con una sonrisa – “Thorin, en aquel entonces… en nuestra despedida… mis últimas palabras para ti… fueron ‘Te amo’ pero no las pude decir a tiempo…” – las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Thorin quito la mano de Bilbo que cubría su boca – “Bilbo…” – pero Bilbo volvió a cubrir la boca de este, esta vez con ambas manos.

– “Al volverte a ver, pensé que podría conformarme con estar junto a ti, con ser tu amiga… pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado… te sigo amando…”

Thorin tomo las manos de Bilbo y las beso, luego las bajo y se acercó a ella lentamente *snif* ese ruido hizo que sonriera, Bilbo tenía la nariz completamente roja y la movía igual a un conejo. Thorin levanto las manos y tomo el rostro de Bilbo, lo levanto, le mostro la sonrisa más dulce que pudo y beso su frente – “Te amo” – Bilbo se separó un poco, lo miro y abrazo, Thorin correspondió el abrazo, Bilbo aprovecho la cercanía para decirle al oído ‘Te amo’, seguían abrazados – “Bilbo… saldrías conmigo?” - Bilbo al escucharlo se rio y asintió repetidamente mientras lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.


	12. Parejas

 

 

Habían pasado un poco más de tres años desde aquella visita a la villa y muchas cosas habían tenido lugar durante ese tiempo una de ellas es que Oin y Dori habían estado saliendo sin que nadie lo supiera. Y nadie se hubiera enterado si Oin no hubiera escogido el cumpleaños de Dori para pedirle matrimonio frente a todos, fue una gran sorpresa, pero también fue otro motivo para celebrar el día ya que Dori acepto y en la actualidad llevan tres años de casados, con un hermoso niño de año y medio, llamado Boromir.

Elrond y Balin también se habían casado, Elrond le había propuesto el salir e intentarlo viendo lo bien que se llevaban y termino funcionando mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado, siguieron saliendo y Elrond le propuso matrimonio después de unos meses, claro que Dwalin no estuvo muy feliz con la idea pero después de una charla con su hermana termino aceptándolo. Elrond y Balin llevan casados dos años y medio y son los orgullosos padres de dos pequeños gemelos Elladan y Elrohir de un año.

 

Por fin se descubrió la razón por la cual Bilbo salía tan a menudo con Thranduil y es que este estaba interesado en Bard y le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Bilbo, pero debido a la mala actitud de Thranduil nada de lo que Bilbo le sugería funcionaba debido a eso, Bilbo le pidió ayuda a su cuñada y esta tuvo la idea de tomar medidas un poco drásticas y mentirle a Thranduil diciéndole que Bard planeaba salir con un chico que había conocido en la cafetería y que esta era su última oportunidad; a la vez engañaron a Bard para que saliera con Thranduil en una cita, ambos salieron pero las cosas no iban muy bien debido a la actitud de Thranduil y eso hizo que todo se complicara, pero justo antes de que Bard se fuera furiosa Thranduil fue sincero, le dijo lo que sentía y cuanto lamentaba la forma en la que se ha comportado con ella, Bard después de escucharlo volvió a sentarse, ella lo conocía desde que eran niños y sabía lo que sentía por lo que espero pacientemente. Ambos empezaron a salir y la actitud de Thranduil mejoró notablemente a excepción de cuando estaban Billy o Thorin presentes, al principio salían sin el conocimiento de su hermano, pero claro después de un tiempo le contaron todo, al enterarse armo un melodrama pero lo acepto/amenazo diciendo – “Escúchame bien, si lastimas a mi hermana, TE MATO” – al final las cosas salieron bien, ambos llevan un poco más de dos años juntos y un pequeño de tan solo seis meses, Legolas fue el nombre que Thranduil pidió le pusieran.

…

Bifur tenía una gran pelea, eran las finales del campeonato de Box y Bifur tenía la seguridad de que ganaría, algo que ocurrió de manera increíble era ya el onceavo round, le faltaba el aire ninguna de sus peleas había durado tanto, su oponente estaba en el piso sin posibilidades de levantarse antes de que el conteo terminara – “8, 9, 10… y la ganadora y aún campeona es Bifur…” – todos gritaban de euforia; su contrincante se levantó después de un momento, se acercó a su esquina, su mirada reflejaba ira, Bifur al ver que se había levantado se acercó a ella para darle la mano y felicitarla por la gran pelea, pero lo impensable ocurrió, su contrincante había tomado una navaja de su mochila con la cual la apuñalo. Seguridad intervino y aquella chica fue expulsada del campeonato y de su gimnasio, gracias a la advertencia de uno de los chicos del equipo oponente Bifur había logrado detener la mano de aquella chica, no lo suficiente para que no la hiriera pero si para que la herida no fuese letal. Después de aquello Bifur fue hospitalizada claro está que sus hermanos iban a verla a diario, sus amigos iban a verla cada que tenían tiempo libre, pero había alguien además de sus hermanos que iba a verla a menudo, Gloin iba a visitarla casi a diario; todo comenzó después de que les dejaran solos en aquella habitación y es que a pesar de ser amigos nunca se habían quedado ellos solos, durante ese tiempo terminaron descubriendo que tenían demasiadas cosas en común y desde entonces Gloin pasaba horas en la habitación de Bifur conversando con ella; después de que le dieran de alta Gloin la invito a salir, tuvieron muchas citas que a decir verdad no las parecían debido a los lugares a los que iba; pero si los dos se divierten que importa el lugar o la actividad; al final Gloin termino enamorándose irremediablemente de Bifur y después de tener la aprobación de Bofur se casaron, llevan juntos un año y una pequeña sorpresa en camino.

 

Billy después de tanto tiempo por fin tuvo el valor de pedirle matrimonio a Dis e incluso fue y pidió su mano a sus padres y hermanos; la boda fue una gran ceremonia, la cual se llevó a cabo en la villa de la familia de Billy donde todos se divirtieron mucho. Dicha boda fue hace cuatro meses pero pareciera que ese par sigue en su luna de miel.

 

Thorin y Bilbo por otro lado fueron todo un caso. Después de aquella confesión fueron atrapados por Frerin quien no dudó en decirles a los demás; dicen que las malas mañas son difíciles de erradicar y es cierto puesto que cuando Frerin les dijo a los demás que Thorin se le había confesado a Bilbo el dinero empezó a ir de mano en mano, habían apostado por cuanto demorarían en terminar juntos y las afortunas ganadoras fueron Balin y Bard quienes dijeron menos de una semana.

– “No podías demorarte una semana más… yo hubiera ganado” – dijo Dis ‘molesta’ mientras Billy se acercaba y se colocaba en medio de ellos.

– “No estoy en contra pero mantente alejado de ella mínimo un metro cuando yo esté presente, ok…”

– “Billy…” – dijeron Dis y Bard al mismo tiempo.

– “Qué!? es mi hermanita… es normal que no quiera a un hombre cerca de ella…”

 

Después de tres años de ese suceso Thorin le propuso matrimonio a Bilbo y fue más o menos así:

Estaban próximas las festividades de navidad, Thorin y ella habían quedado de verse ya que una de las librerías favoritas de Bilbo iba a cerrar y estaban rematando su mercancía y ella quería aprovecharlo, pero eso significaba que no iba a poder cargar todos esos libros ella sola y con su hermano fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo llamo a Thorin.

Y ahí estaba Thorin tan guapo como siempre, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo baja, por razones que desconocía. Thorin se estaba dejando crecer el cabello, no es que le disgustara pero el cabello largo lo hacía ver mayor – “Sigues dejando tu cabello crecer?”

– “Porque, te molesta?”

– “Te ves guapo, pero un tanto mayor…”

– “De cuánto parezco?”

– “De… 30 o 35… pero mira el lado positivo vas a seguir siendo guapo para entonces…” – Bilbo sonrió al decirlo pero eso no quito la cara de sorpresa de Thorin por lo que Bilbo cambio de tema – “P-por cierto que tienes ahí?” – Thorin había estado ocultando algo desde que llego.

– “Un regalo…”

– “Para mí?” – Thorin asintió – “En serio? Deja ver!”

– “Se supone que es para Navidad… tendrás que esperar”

– “Falta una semana…” – dijo Bilbo como si fuese demasiado tiempo – “… por el tamaño no es un libro…”

– “Oye, no trates de adivinar”

– “Oh vamos, por favor…” – lo dijo con una voz suave.

– “Bilbo…” – diciendo esto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios – “Espera a navidad” – y sin más se fue en dirección a la librería. Bilbo se quedó estática por unos segundos y luego fue tras de él.

 

Una vez allá Bilbo parecía niño pequeño en dulcería, tomaba todos los libros que podía cargar, los llevaba a la caja y volvía por más.

– “Bilbo, no estas exagerando?”

Bilbo miro a Thorin y dijo – “Tranquilo tengo dinero suficiente para pagarlos”

– “No me refiero a eso, quiero decir cómo vamos a llevarlos” – en aquel momento Bilbo se dio cuenta de que la cantidad era demasiada como para que la cargaran dos personas. Entonces saco su teléfono y empezó a escribir.

– “Listo, ya regreso…”

– “A su novia sí que le gusta leer…” – le dijo un poco sorprendido el chico que estaba en caja y Thorin lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Quince minutos después Bilbo estaba pagando y tenían cinco cajas llenas de libros frente a ellos – “Y que vamos a hacer con estos libros, eh?”

– “Tranquilo, te dije desde un principio quería que me acompañaras, no que fueras mi mula de carga…” – y entonces el celular de Bilbo sonó.

– “Llego!” – Bilbo salió de la librería y regreso con un hombre de por lo menos 50 años, era su padre, Thorin solo le había visto en una ocasión, que fue en la boda de Dis y Billy.

– “Son esos?” – dijo el hombre señalando las cajas de los libros y Bilbo asintió. Entonces otros dos empezaron a llevarse las cajas – “No crees que exageraste un poco?” – Bilbo lo pensó unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza y sonrío.

– “Compre todos los que quería…”

– “Me alegro… veo que estas con Thorin…”

– “Ah? Ah! Si… ” – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él y cuando Thorin tomo su mano Bilbo volvió a hablar – “ustedes dos solo se han visto una vez, no?…”

– “Así es durante la boda…” – Thorin estrecho su mano y entonces se escuchó un ruido, Bilbo salió a revisar y se escuchó como les reclamaba algo a quienes habían llevado las cajas.

– “Me sorprendio mucho cuando Bilbo te presento como su novio en la boda de su hermano… Pareces un buen muchacho… ” – Thorin asintió a la vez que decía ‘Gracias, señor’ entonces el hombre le sonrío y dijo – “Muchacho solo dile porque quieres que sea tu esposa, eso lo hará más fácil…”

– “Señor?”

– “Tu proposición planeas hacerlo pronto, no?” – Thorin no supo que decir – “Muchacho llevo 30 años casado y soy padre de tres… me agradas y se nota que mi hija te ama, así que no lo arruines…”

Entonces Bilbo volvió, vio que su padre le sonreía a Thorin por lo que no pudo evitar contestar – “Ocurre algo?” – su padre  negó y se despidió deseándole suerte a Thorin – “Suerte? Con qué?”

– “Con nada… y ahora que quieres hacer?”

– “Lo que tú quieras…”

Thorin planeaba decirle en la fiesta de navidad pero después de lo que le dijo el padre de Bilbo cambio de idea así que decidió llevarla al invernadero que tanto le gustaba – “En este lugar siempre es primavera y las flores que tienen siempre son tan hermosas” – decía Bilbo mientras se acercaba a cada una de las flores.

– “Bilbo…” – ella se giró a verle – “ten…” – le entrego el regalo que estaba ocultando antes – “puedes ver que es…”

– “En serio?” – dijo arrebatándoselo, rompió la envoltura, era una pequeña caja de color azul oscuro. La abrió y dentro de ella había un anillo de oro con una rosa grabada en el – “Thorin, esto es…” – al mirarlo este estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola y sonriendo – “Thorin…”

– “Bilbo…” – dijo tomando sus manos – “me concederías el honor de ser tu compañero, de estar ahí junto a ti para ver cada una de tus sonrisas, limpiar cada una de tus lágrimas, compartir cada una de tus penas y alegrías… me darías ese gran regalo de aceptar ser mi esposa…” – y al terminar beso las manos de Bilbo, quien se quedó anonadada y no pudo evitar sonreír, abalanzándose sobre Thorin le dijo que si repetidas veces.

– “Thorin…” – le dijo al oído, luego se alejó un poco de él y después de besarlo le dijo – “Te amo… y ser tu esposa sería un sueño hecho realidad”

Cuando Billy se enteró que Thorin le había propuesto matrimonio a Bilbo, hizo un melodrama en el que empezó a decir que no podía ser posible el haber perdido a sus hermanas con hombres como él y Thranduil. Al terminar su melodrama miro a todos los demás y les dijo con una gran sonrisa – “PAGUEN!!!” – y el dinero empezó a llegar a sus manos y a las de Elrond, quienes habían acertado, ya que incluso Elrond y Thranduil estaban adquiriendo esa mala maña de apostar.

 

…

Era más que notable que Dwalin estaba loco por Ori ya que lo demostraba cada vez que estaban juntos; y el lograr que Dwalin lo admitiera y le pidiera a Ori que salieran fue una odisea y es que a excepción de Dori y Oin son la pareja que más tiempo llevan saliendo. Y es notable que Ori quería que su relación se volviera algo más serio ya que en los últimos meses cada vez que Dwalin la invitaba a una cita esta salía con gran ilusión esperando que por fin le pidiera matrimonio pero no pasaba y la pobre regresaba cabizbaja. Así que su hermana Nori siente que le está tomando demasiado tiempo, así que convenció a sus amigos de que le echaran una mano… bueno en realidad fueron a hablar con Ori.

– “Hermanita, hermanita…” – Nori se acercó y abrazo a su pequeña hermana quien estaba pintando.

– “Dime, Nori…” – dijo sin mirarla ya que estaba muy concentrada en su pintura.

– “Tenemos visitas… vas a demorar?”

– …

– “Ori!”

– “Eh?... Ah!? Lo siento, lo siento… planeaba tomar un descanso así que…” – Ori se dio media vuelta y miro a su alrededor, estaban todas sus amigas – “…ocurre algo?”

– “Si, si ocurre algo… estoy harta de ver como ese grandulón calvo se la pasa desilusionándote…”

– “Nori… sigo creyendo que deberíamos dejarlo seguir a su propio paso, mi hermano es un poco lento para estas cosas…”

– “Balin… un ‘poco’ es razonable… el lleva ya tres años con mi hermana, por lo menos debería comprometerse con ella, no? Hasta el cabeza hueca de Thorin lo hizo… lo que demuestra que no es tan difícil…”

– “No llames cabeza hueca a Thorin…”

– “Bilbo… admítelo hasta tú te sorprendiste cuando Thorin te pidió matrimonio…” – Bilbo iba a responderle pero lo que dijo era verdad, fue una gran sorpresa cuando le pidió matrimonio – “Ves… ahora me vas a escuchar…” – dijo Nori mirando a Ori la cual le estaba sonriendo – “Por qué sonríes?”

– “No eres la única que ha estado pensando en ello… en realidad… cuando cada una de ellas…” – dijo señalando a sus amigas – “…empezaron a comprometerse y casarse me sentí muy feliz por ello, porque entendía que sus parejas siempre han sido directas así que era normal que terminara pasando… pero cuando Thorin quien es igual a Dwalin en este tipo de cosas le pidió matrimonio a Bilbo… me sentí celosa ‘porque el sí puede’, fue lo que pensé… incluso llegue a pensar que quizás Dwalin no me ama tanto como para comprometerse seriamente conmigo…”

– “Ori, querida eso no es…” – Balin trato de hablar pero Ori la interrumpió.

– “Tranquila Balin… sé que me ama y por eso voy a esperarlo, sin importar cuanto le tome… lo voy a esperar, así que te agradecería que no trates de intervenir…” – dijo mirando a su hermana.

– “Pero…”

– “Realmente lo amo y he tomado una decisión… y espero la respetes…” – Nori no estaba muy contenta pero asintió dando a entender que no se metería.

 

***Unos días después***

Se había vuelto una costumbre comer en el restaurante de Dori los sábados por lo que todos estaban presentes. Dwalin había estado invitando a Ori a los mejores restaurantes durante el último mes con la intención de proponerle matrimonio pero cuando llegaba el momento se acobardaba y no lo hacía.

Y por lo que le había dicho Bifur, Ori no estaba muy feliz por lo que era definitivo lo haría hoy, pero antes hablaría con alguien. Decidido le pidió a Thorin que lo acompañara.

– “Qué te ocurre? Es extraño que hablemos a solas…”

– “Quiero preguntarte algo, así que contesta sinceramente…”

– “Esta bien, qué quieres?”

– “Propuesta de matrimonio…”

– “Dwalin, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho… pero no eres mi tipo y ya estoy comprometido con Bilbo…”

– “THORIN!!!”

– “Tranquilo, solo era una broma”

– “Desde cuando TÚ haces bromas?”

– “Lo siento… ahora, podrías explicarme exactamente que quisiste decir…”

– “Cómo le propusiste matrimonio a Bilbo?”

– “Quieres que te cuente?”

– “No, quiero que me digas como lo hiciste… durante el último mes he tratado de pedírselo a Ori, pero me termino acobardando al último segundo… no sé qué hacer… así que como mi mejor amigo, ayúdame”

– …

– “Y bien?”

– “Es solo que no sé qué decirte… antes de pedírselo a Bilbo, simplemente pensé que quería cuidarla, estar junto a ella, el poder ver su rostro todas las mañanas al levantarme…” – entonces Dwalin lo interrumpió.

– “Bien, bien no quiero escuchar todo… mi hermana tenía razón te vuelves un baboso cuando se trata de Bilbo”

– “Dwalin, no has visto como actúas frente a Ori… créeme no eres quien para hablar… Dwalin, el único consejo que puedo darte es ‘Piensa porque quieres proponerle matrimonio’ y cuando sepas la respuesta, verás que es mucho más fácil” – y dicho esto Thorin se retiró.

– “Porque quiero proponerle matrimonio?”

Después de varios minutos Dwalin entro, camino directamente hacía donde estaba sentada Ori, tomo su silla y la giro hacia sí, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, respiro profundo, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomando su mano dijo – “Eres la persona que me da fuerzas… eres a quien más quiero proteger… eres a quien quiero a mi lado como mi esposa…” – y saco el anillo.

– “Por fin lo dijiste…” – dijo Ori llorando.

– “Ya era hora, gorila” – dijo Nori matando el momento.

– “Cállate, Nori!!” – pero la persona que la mando a callar no fue Dwalin sino Ori, quien tomando el anillo y colocándolo en su dedo respondió  – “Y tu eres a quien yo quiero como mi esposo…” – y abrazo a Dwalin.

 

 


	13. Un Pequeño Accidente

Cuando Billy y Dis se casaron, sus padres se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Al principio era realmente bueno, pero Thorin había tenido que encargarse de todo en la compañía, debido a que a sus padres se les ocurrió la brillante idea de salir de vacaciones con los padres de Bilbo y durante toda la semana no había tenido oportunidad de salir con ella, apenas y podía llamarla en la noche. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba es que ahora que tenía tiempo Bilbo estaba extraña, siempre que Thorin la invitada ella le decía que tenía algo que hacer. Al principio él creyó que estaba enfadada pero cuando la llamaba ella siempre le contestaba normal e incluso podría decirse que estaba feliz de que la llamara, Dis le dijo que lo mejor era preguntarle pero decidió que mejor era dejarla ser y luego ella vendría y le explicaría todo, pero eso no quitaba la incertidumbre de su cabeza.

 

Una tarde después de que su novia volviera a rechazar una de sus invitaciones, Thorin decidió ir a almorzar con Dwalin, todo bien, hasta que vio pasar a Bilbo sonriendo y del brazo de Bofur. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de afuera del restaurante donde estaban, Bofur era el mejor amigo de Frerin y su amigo desde hace muchos años por lo que estar celoso de él era irracional pero no podía evitarlo después de todo ese par se ha llevado bien desde el principio. Thorin se levantó y antes de que empezara a caminar en dirección a ellos Dwalin lo detuvo tomando su brazo diciendo – “Thorin piensa bien lo que vas a hacer… puede que simplemente estés malentendiendo las cosas” – Thorin lo miro y se soltó de su agarre.

– “No sé, de que estas hablando… solo voy a saludar…” – y siguió su camino hasta afuera del restaurante y hacia donde se encontraban su novia y su amigo sentados, riendo como siempre. Era lo normal, Bofur diciendo algunos comentarios tontos y Bilbo riéndose de ello, pero entonces Bilbo miro a Bofur – “Muy bien, no me invitaste solo para contarme un chiste… ya dilo”- Bofur respiro profundo, tomo la mano de Bilbo y dijo – “Desde que nos conocimos, nos hemos llevado bien… y desde que nos volvimos a encontrar no he dejado de pensar en ti… sé que suena extraño pero me gustas y quiero que salgas conmigo…” – Thorin se quedó congelado al escuchar aquello.

Bilbo sonrió y le dijo – “Bofur eso fue…” – pero entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de quien estaba junto a ellos. Bofur soltó las manos de Bilbo y esta se levantó diciendo – “Thorin!?...” – pero fue interrumpida.

– “Así que por esto rechazabas todas mis invitaciones…” – Bilbo trato de hablar pero Thorin no la dejo. Luego miro a Bofur – “creí que eras mi amigo…” – su mirada era fría.

Bofur sorprendido le dijo – “Thorin, eres mi amigo… no es lo que crees…” – pero Thorin no lo escucho, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo en la cara, tirando a Bofur contra una mesa. Bilbo se sorprendió mucho jamás había visto a Thorin así. Por suerte Dwalin había ido detrás de él y lo detuvo antes de que volviera a golpear al pobre de Bofur. Bofur tenía sangre en la comisura de su boca y se podían ver unos cortes en su mejilla y sien cerca de su ojo, lo más probable provocadas por el golpe contra la mesa nada grave pero suficiente para que Bilbo se preocupara y se acercara pidiéndole disculpas y preguntándole si estaba bien, él asintió y le dijo que no era nada. Bilbo no sabía que decir, estaba enfadada y a la vez entendía que Thorin se molestara por lo que había escuchado pero eso no justificaba lo que había hecho.

Bilbo ayudo a Bofur a levantarse, miro a Thorin pero no le dijo nada en cambio sus palabras estaban solo dirigidas a Bofur – “Bofur, vamos a que te curen esas heridas…” – Bofur la miro atónito y no fue el único Thorin y Dwalin también estaban anonadados por la reacción de Bilbo.

Entonces Bofur hablo – “Bilbo, estoy bien en serio… no crees que deberías…” – pero fue interrumpido por una fría mirada por parte de Bilbo, lo que hizo que no hiciera más comentarios y solo se dejara llevar por su pequeña amiga. Thorin trato de detenerla pero ella lo ignoro, dejando a un Thorin muy molesto detrás.

 

 

…

 

Bilbo llevo a Bofur al restaurante de Dori ya que Oin se encontraba ahí – “No se preocupen las heridas no son de gravedad…” – dijo Oin – “pero habrá que coger algunos puntos en la cortada de la sien…” – Bilbo seguía pidiéndole disculpas a Bofur por lo ocurrido y Bofur seguía diciéndole que no era nada.

Bombur se enteró que su hermano estaba herido y salió a verle y a preguntarle que le había pasado, claro que no dijo lo que había pasado realmente pero eso no quitaba que su hermana lo molestara diciéndole que era un inútil cuando de peleas se trataba y que debía pedirle unas clases a Bifur y Dwalin. Cuando Nori y Ori llegaron hicieron un escándalo al ver las gasas con sangre y luego a Bofur mientras Oin le cogía los puntos.

 

Bilbo se despidió de todos con la excusa de que tenía una cena en casa de Billy, Bofur trato de detenerla diciéndole que él la acompañaría pero Bilbo lo rechazo indicándole que tomaría un taxi así que no tenía que preocuparse. Bilbo salió del restaurante, no estaba molesta por los celos de Thorin, pero le dolía que aunque fuera por un instante dudara de ella. Bilbo quería estar a solas un momento así que no tomo el taxi como dijo y se fue caminando, pero en su camino de regreso algo llamo su atención.

 

 

Thorin y Dwalin llegaron al restaurante de Dori, ahí todos estaban tratando de averiguar que le había pasado a Bofur, mientras que él trataba de convencerlos que había sido un accidente. Thorin quería hablar con él para aclarar las cosas ahora que tenía la cabeza fría pero cuando se acercó, Bofur recibió una llamada que hizo que se pusiera en pie, la preocupación se notaba en su cara. Lo que hizo que todos se preocuparan y preguntaran que estaba ocurriendo. Bofur miro a Dori y le pregunto – “Dori… hace cuánto tiempo se fue Bilbo?” – Dori hizo un gesto de estar pensando y respondió – “Casi dos horas… ¿Por qué?” – Thorin quien se había acercado pregunto si había ocurrido algo. Bofur se volvió a sentar – “Se suponía que tenía una cena en la casa de Billy… pero no ha llegado y no contesta su celular…” – decía mientras empezaba a marcar su número. Todos se preocuparon. Un celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez era el de Dwalin, quien contesto sin apuros era de su trabajo. Lo único que se le escucho decir fue un gran ‘¿Qué?’, Ori se iba a acercar para preguntar pero Dwalin los miro y dijo – “Bofur, llama a Billy dile que encontraron a Bilbo, está en la jefatura de policía…” – todos lo miraron sorprendidos y preocupados – “No me miren así… y no me vayan a hacer preguntas, no sé ¿por qué? o ¿Cómo?... pero esta allá… ahora llámala…” – Bofur obedeció y luego Bofur, Thorin y Dwalin se dirigieron hasta la jefatura en el carro de este último.

 

Mientras iban en el carro. Bofur quería arreglar las cosas con Thorin así que hablo – “Thorin… acerca de lo de esta tarde…” – pero Thorin no lo quería escuchar, no ahora – “Ahora no, Bofur” – dijo ignorándolo. Pero Bofur estaba decidido a hablar – “Escucha Thorin… solo para aclarar la razón por la que Bilbo no ha salido contigo no tiene nada que ver conmigo…” – pero Thorin en verdad no lo quería escuchar – “Bofur, por favor…” – pero este continuo – “me vas a escuchar, después de todo ya me golpeaste por lo menos tengo derecho a hablar…” – Thorin siguió ignorándolo. Bofur respiro profundo y dijo – “Ella estaba ocupada escribiendo una novela para un concurso… por eso no ha salido contigo y no creas que solo me lo dijo a mi o algo así, yo lo supe por pura coincidencia. No quiere que nadie lo sepa aun, por si llega a perder… y lo que escuchaste hoy…” - vio la molestia en el rostro de Thorin pero continuo - “si fue una confesión… pero no para Bilbo… le pedí a ella que me ayudara... lo que escuchaste fue una de mis ideas, planeaba confesarme esta noche… a Nori” – Bofur se quedó en silencio un momento pero volvió a hablar – “Thorin eres mi amigo al igual que Bilbo, incluso ella es como si fuera mi hermana…” – al no recibir respuesta Bofur se quedó en silencio. Dwalin solo suspiro mirando a su mejor amigo debatirse mentalmente junto a él y a Bofur por el retrovisor con la cabeza gacha. Thorin no sabía que decir Dwalin tenía razón y eso solo hacía que se enfadara más consigo mismo.

 

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura se encontraron con Billy quien estaba llegando, al entrar había un hombre furioso tratando de golpear a tres sujetos que se encontraban esposados. Dwalin busco con la mirada al oficial que le llamo, en cuanto lo encontró se lo indico a los demás, Bilbo estaba de espalda a ellos, junto a ella había una chica, ambas se encontraban sentadas frente al oficial, quien al ver a Dwalin le dijo algo Bilbo, quien se volteó inmediatamente. Bilbo se levantó, Billy corrió a hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente mientras le preguntaba que había ocurrido; Bilbo estaba usando una chaqueta que le quedaba realmente grande y se notaba que le pertenecía al oficial.

Dwalin pregunto qué había pasado y el oficial le mostro las fotos de tres sujetos a los que habían estado siguiendo y eran los tres que habían visto antes – “Su amiga es muy inteligente Capitán… se dio cuenta que esos tres idiotas estaban siguiendo a esta señorita…” – señalo a la chica que se encontraba sentada junto a Bilbo – “nos llamó y llegamos antes de que pudieran hacerle algo… aunque hay que admitir que nada paso, gracias a ella…” – dijo señalando a Bilbo – “cuando llegamos ella estaba discutiendo con esos sujetos…” - Billy respiro aliviado al saber que nada malo le había pasado a su pequeña hermanita, pero al escuchar que de nuevo se había metido en problemas no pudo evitar regañarla. Bilbo se quitó la chaqueta que estaba usando, tenía la blusa rasgada, Billy le pregunto qué había ocurrido mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y se la ponía, entonces el oficial le explico que uno de los sujetos tenía una navaja, Billy se puso pálido ante la posibilidad de que estuviera lastimada, pero Bilbo le dio una sonrisa demostrándole que estaba bien y él volvió a abrazarla. Thorin se acercó, Bilbo lo miro por unos instantes, Thorin dudaba de si acercarse o no a ella, pero ella le hizo leve gesto con su mano para indicarle que podía acercarse, entonces él la abrazo de la manera más protectora que pudo mientras le decía - “Gracias al cielo estas bien…” – Bilbo se separó un poco de él y sujeto el rostro de Thorin con sus manos, pero eso provoco que la manga de la chaqueta se deslizara mostrando la venda que tenía en su mano – “Bilbo, tu mano!?” – dijo Billy, uno de esos sujetos la había lastimado por suerte no era una herida grave.

 

Después de aquello Bilbo se fue a la casa de Billy, mientras Dwalin se llevaba de regreso a Thorin y Bofur al restaurante de Dori para informarles a los demás de lo que había ocurrido. A la mañana siguiente Thorin fue hasta la casa de su hermana para ver a Bilbo – “Buenos días, hermano” – dijo Dis al recibirlo, Thorin le dio una pequeña reverencia – “dime algo Thorin, le hiciste algo a Bilbo?” – Thorin la miro por un instante, debatiéndose entre contarle o no el papelón que había hecho el día anterior, pero en vez de decirle prefirió preguntarle el motivo de su pregunta. Entonces Dis le dijo que Bilbo había estado un poco extraña durante el desayuno, pero él sabía que su hermana se había dado cuenta de que ellos habían peleado – “Billy no está así que puedes subir a su habitación. Suerte, Thorin” – ahí estaba su sonrisa de ‘lo sé todo’, como le molestaba esa sonrisa.

 

Thorin subió hasta la habitación de Bilbo, le causaba un poco de gracia que ella tuviera su propia habitación tanto en la casa de Billy como en la de Bard, pero eso no era lo que le causaba gracia, sino que era el hecho de que los que habían pedido esa habitación no habían sido sus hermanos sino las parejas de sus hermanos. Pero no era de extrañar Bilbo era querida por todo aquel que la conocía, era como un don. Una vez llego a la habitación de Bilbo, Thorin toco la puerta dentro se escuchó un leve ‘pase’. Thorin abrió la puerta, encontrando a Bilbo acostada con su laptop en su regazo – “Thorin…” – Thorin entro, tomando una silla para sentarse junto a la cama de Bilbo, mientras ella miraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

– “¿Cómo estás?” – dijo después de estar un momento en silencio. Bilbo no contesto, Thorin tenía la cabeza gacha y así continuo – “Vine para ver como estabas y para pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer… Bofur me explico… lo siento… es solo que tú y él se han llevado tan bien desde siempre, por un segundo la posibilidad de perderte, me segó… lo lamento” – Bilbo seguía en silencio, pero esta vez acaricio la mejilla de Thorin para que este la mirara, logrando su cometido. Cuando Thorin la miro, ella le sonrió lo que provoco que su rostro se relajara, él amaba su sonrisa – “Te va a costar más que unas simples palabras…” – dijo Bilbo sonriendo. Thorin tomo la mano con la que ella le había acariciado la mejilla con anterioridad y deposito un beso en ella – “Lo que tú desees… podrías contestarme la primera pregunta que te hice…” – Bilbo lo miro unos segundos y luego mostrándole su mano, dijo – “Me duele, no puedo escribir por lo que mis avances son muy lentos. Además debido a las pastillas para el dolor, tengo tanto sueño…” – Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que Bilbo odiaba tomar pastillas y verla actuar de manera infantil provocaba que lo único que quisiera era tenerla en sus brazos y jamás alejarse de ella de nuevo.

Bilbo dejo su laptop a un lado y luego le hizo un gesto a Thorin para que se sentara junto a ella, él obedeció. Era extraño pero las palabras entre ellos no eran necesarias en ciertos momentos, Thorin sabía que en ese momento Bilbo le quería cerca, quería que la abrazara y besara hasta quedarse dormida, ella decía que tenerle cerca la calmaba y le dejaba dormir. Momentos como aquel eran la definición de perfección para Thorin, momentos en los que podía tener a Bilbo entre sus brazos, en los cuales solo importaban ellos dos. Thorin se acomodó de tal manera que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel, estaban frente a frente Bilbo lo miraba a los ojos, Thorin no podía evitar sonreír mientras que Bilbo jugaba con su cabello – “Sigues dejándolo crecer, cuando planeas cortarlo…” – dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón – “No te preocupes planeo cortarlo, aunque no aun…” – decía mientras rodeaba la cintura de Bilbo y le robaba uno, dos, todos los besos que podía. Bilbo estaba sonrojada y sonreía ante las acciones de Thorin, pero un gesto de dolor en su rostro hizo que Thorin se detuviera – “Te duele?” – Bilbo no quería que Thorin se preocupara pero en verdad le estaba empezando a doler mucho la mano, así que asintió ante la pregunta que este le había hecho. Thorin se levantó y después de darle un beso en la frente a Bilbo fue a buscar a Dis, quien se encontraba tomando un poco de café en la cocina y no pudo evitar reír al ver el desorden que era el cabello de Thorin, sonrisa que desapareció después de que este le dijera lo de Bilbo. Dis llamo a Oin quien no tardó en llegar, luego de examinar la mano de Bilbo, les dijo – “Escuchen la cortada fue en el respaldar de la mano en donde se encuentran una gran cantidad de venas, nervios y tendones lo que la convierte en una herida un tanto seria. Pero no se preocupen Bilbo estará bien mientras se aseguren de que no use esa mano por lo menos un mes…” – Dis asintió pero le respondió – “Los padres de Bilbo están fuera de la ciudad, al igual que Bard… por lo que en la casa de Bilbo no hay nadie que esté pendiente de ella” – Oin y Thorin la miraron con intriga, mientras que este último le pregunto – “¿Cuál es el problema? Tú y Billy pueden cuidarla, no?” – Dis miro a su hermano y dijo – “Yo tengo una conferencia dentro de dos días fuera de la ciudad y a Billy tiene una sesión de fotos en el extranjero…” – había un serio problema ¿Quién cuidaría de Bilbo?. Bilbo era más que capaz de cuidar de ella misma, pero conociéndola se concentraría tanto en escribir que olvidaría tomar la medicina o comer a las horas correctas y trataría de usar su mano aun con la advertencia, por eso era necesario que alguien la cuidara.

 

Empezaron a evaluar las posibilidades. Dis empezó– “Dwalin es un hombre cuidadoso pero no pasa en casa y Frerin… ¿Qué hay de Balin?” – pero Bilbo negó y dijo – “Balin tiene a los gemelos, no puedo ocasionarle más problemas…” – todos suspiraron, ella tenía razón – “¿Qué hay de ti, Oin? Quien mejor que un médico para cuidarla…” – Oin los miro y dijo – “Encantado te recibiría, pero yo trabajo casi todo el día al igual que Dori, no habría nadie que la cuide en casa y conociéndola si está en el restaurante querrá ayudar…” – pero entonces Oin tuvo una idea – “¿Qué hay de Nori y Ori? Ellas cuidan de Boromir…” – Dis sonrió – “Es una gran idea…” – dijo. Pero Bilbo negó diciendo – “Ori saldrá de viaje mañana por lo de su concurso, recuerdan? Y Nori está concentrada con su primer caso…” – Oin hizo cara de haber recordado – “Ella tiene razón. Desde mañana y hasta que Ori vuelva Gloin cuidara de Boromir…” - Dis miro a Thorin por unos segundos y dijo – “¿Por qué no la cuidas tú, Thorin?” – su hermano la miro unos segundos y ella continuo – “ustedes dos están comprometidos, no? Y justo ahora no es necesario que estés en la empresa todo el día… les diría a Bifur y Gloin pero esos dos están en las nubes desde que se enteraron que Bifur estaba embarazada y con Boromir encima, no creo que puedan, Bombur pasa todo el día en el restaurante…” – Bilbo y Thorin se miraban. La idea de tenerla en su casa, de estar solo ellos dos era como un sueño hecho realidad para Thorin pero a la vez era una pesadilla, se ha estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo, tenerla en su casa no era una buena idea. Pero antes de que pudiera decir que no – “Ella tiene razón…” – dijo Bilbo – “pero si no quieres, puedo decirle a Bofur que me reciba…” – dijo con una sonrisa. Después de lo de ayer quería a Bilbo y Bofur lejos el uno del otro por un tiempo – “Crees que Billy acepte esto…” – Dis le dijo con una sonrisa ganadora – “No te preocupes de Billy… entonces… está decidido, mañana temprano tienes que venir a recoger a Bilbo… entendido?” – Thorin asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, tenia unos cuantos problemas existenciales... así que no tenía inspiración, espero les guste...


	14. Fin de Semana - Primer Día

Era viernes por la mañana y Thorin no pudo dormir bien debido a que no dejaba de pensar que durante tres días Bilbo estaría bajo su cuidado, además con sus padres de viaje quien sabe hasta cuanto y Frerin en la casa de una de sus novias ellos estarían esos días totalmente solos. Pero pensó que no sería tan malo dormirían en habitaciones separadas, él estaría ocupado con el trabajo y ella con la novela que estaba escribiendo, solo se verían durante las comidas que Thorin ya se había resignado a la idea de tener que pedirle a Dori que se las enviara.

 

Levantarse fue una tortura por la falta de sueño. Al llegar a casa de su hermana, se llevó la sorpresa de que Billy ya había partido – “Y Billy?“ – dijo al seguir a su hermana.

– “Al parecer la hora de la sesión de fotos se adelantó, tuvo que adelantar su vuelo, salió hace una hora” – dijo Dis llevándolo al comedor - “Sabes el drama que armo cuando se enteró que Bilbo se quedaría contigo… ya desayunaste?”– dijo haciendo una seña para que se sentara.

– “Si, ya desayune…” – dijo sentándose.

– “Escucha Thorin, son solo tres días… por lo que me contaron te peleaste con ella antes de su accidente, trata de mantener las cosas en paz… pronto van a casarse y ya compre un vestido con el que me veo divina, no lo arruines…” – dijo Dis dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano – “Oh! Buenos días…”

Thorin se volteó encontrándose con Bilbo recién levantada y usando una camisa del doble de su talla, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro en cuanto la vio, ella al verlo se le acercó y lo miro demostrándole que aún estaba molesta por el incidente con Bofur – “Lo siento…” – dijo estirando su mano para tomar la mano buena de ella, la alzo hasta su cara y la beso – “De verdad, lo siento” – Bilbo sonrió y estiro sus brazos indicándole a Thorin que quería un abrazo, era un completo idiota pero era su idiota y de verdad lo amaba como para estar enfadada con él por mucho tiempo, además Bofur la llamo en la noche para decirle que le había explicado todo y lo miserable que se veía cuando lo hizo. Thorin sonrió agachándose levemente para poder levantarla al abrazarla, el separarse ligeramente para poder poner sus frentes una contra la otra fue un movimiento automático para ambos. Dis sonrió amaba ver a su hermano tan feliz y el imaginar la reacción de su esposo si los viera en ese momento hizo que sonriera aún más.

– “Muy bien, par de tortolos, Bilbo tú tienes que desayunar y Thorin por que no vas por mis maletas y las de Bilbo, mientras que yo preparo el resto…”

Thorin asintió y fue hasta la habitación de Bilbo mientras que las dos mujeres se quedaban en la cocina.

– “Espero se diviertan durante el fin de semana…” – dijo Dis con una sonrisa pícara – “Oh, vamos! Los dos han estado esperando estar un momento a solas, no?” – Bilbo dudo ante la pregunta – “Bilbo, la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos es más que evidente”

– “Oh, por el amor al cielo!” – dijo Bilbo cubriendo su rostro.

– “Solo digo lo que veo… no vas a decirme que no te sientes frustrada!?”

– “Frustrada?”

– “Sexualmente hablando”

– “DIS!, como puedes decir eso tan a la ligera?”

– “Qué? la primera vez que lo hice con Billy fue después de tres meses de estar saliendo con él… no tiene nada de malo, después de todo van a casarse… y créeme cuando te digo que si sus cuerpos son compatibles van a querer adelantar la boda…”

– “Por eso adelantaron la suya?”

Bilbo vio la sonrisa más picara que había visto jamás en el rostro de Dis y esta dijo en voz baja – “Tu hermano siempre ha sido un león en la cama…”

El rostro de Bilbo se puso del mismo color que un tomate – “Ese tipo de cosas son las que no quieres saber de tus hermanos! Santo cielo!” – dijo cubriendo su rostro.

– “Si te contara las cosas que hacemos…”

– “Dis cállate! por favor! No quiero saber!”

Dis se rio de la manera más fuerte que pudo – “Tranquila, Billy me mataría si te dijera lo que hacemos en las noches en nuestro cuarto… aunque también lo hacemos en la mañana y lo hemos hecho en la sala, comedor, aquí en la cocina…” – entonces se detuvo al ver la cara de horror que tenía Bilbo y no pudo evitar reír nuevamente.

– “Hable de más cierto?” – Bilbo asintió cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Y no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de su pequeña cuñada.

 

Una vez Thorin tomo las maletas de ambas chicas, regreso a la cocina encontrando a su hermana riendo a carcajadas y a Bilbo totalmente roja – “Puedo unirme a su conversación?”

– “No” – dijeron ambas al unísono. Sorprendiendo a Thorin.

– “Cosas de chicas hermanito” – dijo Dis guiñándole el ojo. Mientras Bilbo le indicaba con su rostro que lo mejor era no preguntar.

 

Después de dejar a Dis en el aeropuerto, Thorin llevo a Bilbo a su casa y la acomodo en la habitación de invitados – “Tengo una reunión dentro de un par de horas así que tendrás que almorzar sola…” – al decir esto Thorin pudo notar la molestia en el rostro de Bilbo, algo que ella odiaba era comer sola y lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada la reunión era importante – “te prometo que será la única vez este fin de semana que tendrás que comer sola” – dijo con una sonrisa. Bilbo asintió no le agradaba la idea pero Thorin tenía trabajo y justo ahora ella no era más que una molestia.

 

La habitación era bastante agradable y tenía una hermosa vista al jardín… Thorin le había dicho que desde esa habitación se tenía una hermosa vista del atardecer, el cual ahora esperaba con ansias.

Bilbo acomodo todas sus cosas de forma que se le fuese fácil acceder a todo lo que quisiera, saco su computadora y la coloco en la cama; sabía que no era bueno escribir estando acostada pero era como sus ideas surgían. Planeaba empezar pero tenía la mente en blanco, odiaba admitirlo pero por primera vez estaba estancada, sus novelas siempre han tenido grandes escenas de batallas por lo que siempre ha obtenido buenas críticas pero el problema es que el concurso era de una novela romántica y una de las clausulas es que debía haber mínimo una escena intima (sexo) debido al público para el que iba dirigida (mujeres de 18 en adelante), el problema es que Bilbo jamás ha tenido intimidad con nadie por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se sentía, hasta ahora lo ha evadido con escenas románticas pero todos sus intentos para escribir han terminado en escenas planas y sin la más mínima emoción.

Había pensado en preguntarle a Dis para tener una idea pero había terminado tapándose los oídos cuando a su mente llegaba la imagen de su hermano, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Balin pero el resultado fue el mismo – “Solo tienes que tener un poco de intimidad con Thorin…” -  le había dicho Dis. Es verdad que ella usaba sus experiencias personales pero la idea de llegar a algo más con Thorin que un par de besos hacia que su mente diera vueltas y su cara se sintiera tan caliente.

Bilbo se levantó de la cama y empezó  a pensar ‘en algún momento él y yo estaremos juntos…’ eso hizo que su rostro se sintiera caliente ‘podría pensar en cómo quiero que sea…’ ese pensamiento hizo que se sintiera avergonzada.

*toc *toc – “Bilbo, puedo pasar?”

Dudo un momento en contestar debido a sus pensamientos, no estaba preparada para ver a Thorin a la cara – “C-claro”

Thorin abrió la puerta – “Bilbo me tengo… te pasa algo? Tu cara esta toda roja…“ – Bilbo maldijo en voz baja ‘porque tenía que notarse tanto cuando se sonrojaba?’ – “Bilbo?”

– “No es nada, solo estaba recordando algo” – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – “¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?”

– “Ya me tengo que ir, dentro de una hora llegara tu almuerzo…”

– “Pediste el almuerzo?”

– “Sabes que la cocina y yo no somos compatibles; y tú no puedes cocinar” – dijo levantando una ceja.

Bilbo suspiro, no tenía argumentos contra eso.

– “Qué?” – dijo Thorin, Bilbo no había dejado de verlo desde que entro en la habitación.

Bilbo sonrió y dijo – “Te ves bien, estas seguro que vas a una reunión de la oficina?” – Thorin estaba usando un traje de color negro ajustado al cuerpo su cabello peinado hacia atrás y recogido en una cola de caballo baja.

Thorin sonrió, tomo a Bilbo de la muñeca para acercarla a él, rozo levemente sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír, Bilbo siempre cerraba los ojos cuando la besaba – “Nos vemos en la tarde, asegúrate de comer adecuadamente y no olvides tu medicina…”

– “Eres mi prometido o mi madre?”

– “Nos vemos” – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Bilbo acompaño a Thorin hasta la puerta en donde él le dio un último beso antes de irse. Lo que más odiaba además de comer sola era quedarse en una casa tan grande sola. Por lo que tomo uno de las novelas cortas que Nori le había prestado y fue al comedor a buscar algo dulce, se había vuelto costumbre comer algo dulce mientras leía. Al llegar se encontró con una nota en la puerta del refrigerador ‘ _Todos los dulces son tuyos excepto los cereales (son de Frerin) evita comer demasiado. Thorin_ ’. No pudo evitar sonreír. Saco un pudin después de todo pronto almorzaría y no quería arruinar su apetito. Se sentó en unos de los asientos de la barra y empezó a leer.

Al cabo de una hora el pudin había sido abandonado a medio comer en la barra del comedor mientras que Bilbo no despegaba la vista de la novela con sus mejillas y orejas totalmente rojas. Debido a la concentración casi se cae del asiento cuando sonó el timbre. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había leído, esa novela era tan específica que le daba vergüenza el solo recordar.

Dejo la novela a un lado mientras almorzaba.

 

La reunión había tomado más de lo previsto así que para cuando Thorin regreso ya era hora de cenar, creyó que al llegar Bilbo le reclamaría tomando en cuenta lo mucho que odia estar sola pero al irla a ver la encontró sentada en su cama con un pilo de libros a un lado y uno en mano.

– “Hola” – dijo Thorin sorprendiendo a Bilbo.

Quien lo miro por unos segundos antes de reaccionar – “A-ah, h-hola” – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojándose levemente.

– “Tan interesante estaba la lectura?” – dijo acercándose a ella. Bilbo se puso totalmente roja.

– “S-son unas novelas cortas que me presto Nori, planeaba usarlas para ayudarme con una escena en la que estoy estancada…” – dijo sonriendo levemente mientras Thorin se sentaba junto a ella.

– “Estancada? Tú?”

– “Qué? A todos les pasa…”

– “Y de qué trata la escena en la que estas estancada?” – dijo tomando uno de los libros. El cual le fue arrebatado antes de que siquiera pudiera leer el título.

– “Nada en especial…” – dijo sonriendo – “¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?”

Thorin la miro por unos segundos – “Nada en especial…” – dijo sonriendo provocando que Bilbo riera – “Cenamos?”

– “Eh?” – Bilbo se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Acababa de almorzar, no?. Entonces su estómago gruño indicándole que ya era hora de cenar.

– “No te has fijado en la hora, verdad? Quieres salir a cenar?” – Bilbo negó – “pedimos algo, entonces?”

– “Comida china!”

– “Suena bien”

– “Yo pido la comida mientras tú te cambias de ropa” – Thorin asintió ante la propuesta.

 

Bilbo pidió los platillos favoritos de ambos, antes de que la comida llegara Thorin se había bañado, yendo al comedor con el cabello suelto y mojado, con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Bilbo no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, no podía evitarlo era tan raro ver a Thorin en shorts y camiseta, y su cabello suelto; era una gran vista.

– “¿Qué?”

– “Me gusta tu ropa para dormir, tiene un toque despreocupado y sexy” – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Thorin se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él y besarla, pero se alejó como si tratase de evitar hacer algo más. Dis tenía razón había tensión sexual entre ellos.

– “Ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo todo aquí y espero por la comida” – dijo Thorin con una sonrisa pero evadiendo la mirada de Bilbo. Ella asintió y fue a darse un baño.

 

La comida llego al mismo tiempo que Bilbo terminaba de bañarse, por lo que cuando bajo Thorin estaba esperándola en el comedor. Thorin levanto el rostro al escuchar la silla moverse, atragantándose con el tentempié, Bilbo se acercó a él para ayudarlo – “estas bien?”

– “Bien…” – dijo aclarando su garganta – “es solo que no sabía que dormías… así” – dijo señalándola. Bilbo usaba una camiseta un poco grande para ella y unos shorts muy cortos.

Bilbo no pudo evitar reír – “duermo así en el verano… es más fresco”

Thorin se aclaró la garganta y dijo – “deberías secar bien tu cabello…”

– “Mira quien lo dice…” – dijo ella sentándose en el asiento opuesto a él.

El resto de la cena lo pasaron conversando de cosas triviales.

 

Al final solo quedaban las galletas de la fortuna para terminar aquella divertida ‘velada?’.

 

– “De que tratan las novelas que te presto Nori?” – pregunto Thorin tomando una de las galletas.

– “Por qué tanta curiosidad?” – dijo Bilbo tomando la otra.

– “Te veías realmente concentrada…”

– “Cuando esto leyendo siempre”

– “Y avergonzada” – Bilbo se quedó cayada por unos momentos.

– “La e-escena… con la que estoy teniendo problemas es… con los protagonistas intimando... de eso tratan las novelas que me presto Nori…”

– “Estas leyendo novelas ero-”

– “Shh… No lo digas!”

– “Sabes el drama que armaría Billy si se enterara?”

– “No tiene que enterarse” – dijo Bilbo con cara de inocente – “no es mi culpa… a diferencia de otros…” – dijo mirando a Thorin – “yo nunca que estado con un hombre… y pues es casi un requisito para el concurso…” – dijo suspirando – “ahora que lo pienso… siempre he querido preguntarte algo…”

– “Claro, lo que quieras”

– “Ya que tocaste el tema… cuando fue tu primera vez y cuantas mujeres han pasado por tu habitación?” – dijo Bilbo cruzando sus brazos y recostándose en la silla.

– “Hace un segundo estabas sonrojándote por estar leyendo novelas de adultos y ahora me preguntas eso?”

– “Siempre he querido preguntártelo pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema…”

Thorin se sentía como si hubiese cavado su propia tumba – “Bilbo eso es… de verdad quieres saber…”

– “Si”

– “Cuando era un adolescente… me parecía mucho a Frerin…”

– “Tenias más de una novia a la vez!?”

– “No! Pero… solo salía con chicas para pasar el rato… no tuve ninguna relación seria antes de ti…”

– “Eras un casanova”

– “No exactamente… le dejaba en claro a la chica que no quería nada serio desde el principio y-”

– “No puedo creerlo…” – dijo Bilbo agachando la cabeza. Thorin creyó que ella estaba molesta hasta que ella levanto el rostro ‘ _estaba riéndose?_ ’ – “jamás creí que tú… Thorin Oakenshield aquel hombre de apariencia y personalidad tan seria, tendría un pasado de casanova…”

– “No era casanova… no estas molesta?”

– “No, me resulta muy gracioso… ni siquiera puedo imaginarte… necesito ver fotos de tu adolescencia” – decía Bilbo riendo – “pero no respondido a mis preguntas”

Thorin suspiro – “mi primera vez fue a los 17…”

– “Hablas en serio?”

Thorin asintió – “y salí con…” – Thorin arrugo el entrecejo y contando con sus dedos. Pasaba de los 15 cuando Bilbo aclaro su garganta – “es broma… solo salí con tres chicas, una en la prepa y dos en la universidad… feliz?”

– “A decir verdad… no. El saber que hubo otras antes que yo es… molesto” – la última palabra la dijo en voz baja – “pero yo pregunte así que…”

– “Nunca saliste con nadie?”

– “Salí con chicos, tuve citas pero nunca más que eso…”

– “Tuviste citas?” – dijo Thorin en un tono serio.

Bilbo sonrió – “Un chico que conocí en la universidad, salimos por dos o tres meses… era un chico amable, tierno y guapo…” – Thorin no pudo disimular su molestia. Bilbo sonrió y dijo – “es broma, no tenía tiempo para salir con nadie empecé a trabajar apenas salí de la secundaria”

– “Fue para desquitarte?”

– “No… un poco”

El resto de la noche se la pasaron conversado del tema, provocando risas y algunas molestias hasta que Bilbo bostezo.

– “Es hora de dormir” – Bilbo asintió. Thorin se encargó de limpiar todo mientras Bilbo miraba desde el comedor.

 

Subieron hasta las habitaciones y cuando llegaron a la de Bilbo, ella se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Thorin sonriendo y colocando su dedo en sus labios, indicando que quería un beso de buenas noches. Thorin se agacho y roso sus labios pero antes de que se alejara Bilbo coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella para tener otro beso uno con un poco más de… pasión. Obteniendo una buena respuesta de parte de Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el lapso de tiempo... es que me estanque... lo siento y espero les guste


	15. Fin de Semana - Segundo Día

Ella sintió la cálida luz de la mañana en su rostro, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior y ahora estaba levantándose con el inicio del día. Se tapó la cara con las sabanas, tenía sueño, la noche anterior no había podido dormir. ‘ _Estúpido, Thorin’_ pensó Bilbo.

 

*Noche Anterior*

Thorin y Bilbo se estaban besando a la puerta de su cuarto, antes ya se habían besado así, como cuando Bilbo regresaba de un largo viaje y Thorin iba a recogerla al aeropuerto pero no con tanto deseo de estar juntos. En ese momento Bilbo sintió las manos de Thorin deslizarse de sus hombros a su cintura acercándola más a él. Bilbo en cambio llevo sus manos de los hombros de Thorin a su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella, para evitar romper aquel beso.

Pero entonces el celular de Thorin sonó. Ambos se separaron con sus respiraciones un poco agitadas, se miraron por unos segundos, Thorin tomo su celular para revisar de quien era la llamada, suspiro, tomo a Bilbo por el mentón y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

– “Hasta mañana” – dijo con una leve sonrisa contestando la llamada y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Bilbo lo miro por unos segundos antes de entrar a su propia habitación. Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer al piso – “Dis… tiene razón!” – dijo recogiendo sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

Gran parte de la noche se la pasó pensando en lo que había dicho Dis y en lo que sintió cuando se estaba besando con Thorin, aquel beso era diferente a los anteriores. Ella sintió que si aquella llamada no les hubiera interrumpido en ese momento estaría trasnochándose pero por otro motivo. Tapo su rostro con sus manos de solo pensarlo. Recordó lo que había sentido y pensó que podría usarlo para su novela, y a la vez se distraería un poco.

 

Por su parte Thorin estaba discutiendo los últimos detalles de un proyecto que estaba a punto de empezar. Cuando la llamada termino, Thorin apoyo (estrello) su cabeza contra la pared y lanzo el suspiro más largo de su vida.

– “En qué demonios estoy pensando, sino hubiese sido por esa llamada…” – después de decir aquello recordó lo que había pasado.

Recordó la sonrisa de Bilbo, su gesto infantil pidiendo un beso, la suavidad de sus labios, lo cálidos que estaban, su lengua lamiendo sus labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar lo que ocurrió después de aquello, recordó la calidez del interior de su boca, los leves sonidos que escapaban de ella mientras se besaban. Lo siguiente que recordaba era tener su cintura entre sus manos y el calor que sintió cuando acerco su cuerpo al de ella, sentir sus delicadas manos en su cabello, ella pidiendo más cercanía. Y la cara que tenía cuando se separaron, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos llorosos, su respiración agitada la cual sentía con gran claridad al tener sus pechos el uno contra el otro.

– “No puedo creerlo… pero necesito una ducha fría…” – dijo llevando una de sus manos a su rostro en un intento de calmarse.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente Thorin frunció el ceño al sentir los rayos de sol en su rostro, aún era temprano, pero aun si así lo quisiera no podría volver a dormir. Por lo que se puso la primera camiseta que encontró y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Bilbo en una de las sillas del comedor con una taza de lo que suponía era té y un libro.

– “Buenos días” – dijo llamando la atención de ella.

Bilbo sin voltearse y con su atención aun en el libro dijo – “buenos días, por si te lo preguntas no use mi mano lastimada para preparar mi… té? – Bilbo lo miro por unos segundos y tapo su boca para evitar reírse – “qué le paso a tu cabello?” – dijo riéndose. Thorin suspiro se había visto en el espejo de su habitación y su cabello era un total desastre pero él creía que para cuando Bilbo se despertara él ya se habría peinado.

– “Anoche tome una ducha y olvide secarlo”

– “Tú, olvidaste secar tu cabello? Thorin tienes más productos para el cuidado de tu cabello que Dis y yo juntas…”

– “No exageres”

– “Lo siento, pero es raro que descuides tu cabello… en que estabas pensando que olvidaste algo así?” – Thorin se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pensando ‘ _Estuve pensando en ti y en lo que paso en tu puerta…_ ’

– “La llamada de anoche fue para acordar los últimos detalles de un proyecto importante…”

Bilbo lo miro con una ceja levantada – “bien, ahora dime ¿Por qué tomaste una ducha si acababas de bañarte?

Thorin no dijo nada y en cambio trato de cambiar el tema – “¿qué hay de ti?” – Bilbo lo miro con intriga – “qué haces levantada tan temprano? apenas y pasan de las 7”

Bilbo se quedó en silencio y pensó ‘ _anoche no pude dormir por aquel beso… y me pase la noche escribiendo mi novela…_ ’ Bilbo suspiro y dijo – “me acostumbre a levantarme temprano durante el tiempo que me encargue de la cafetería, cuando Legolas nació…”– ‘ _mentira_ ’ siempre tenía que usar más de una alarma para poder levantarse a tiempo – “y dime que haremos hoy?” – Bilbo cambio el tema y Thorin estaba agradecido por ello.

– “A que te refieres?”

– “No vamos a pasar un sábado en casa, o si?”

– “Y qué tienes en mente?”

– “Te has estado quejando porque no hemos tenido citas en las últimas semanas, tengamos una cita…”

Thorin sonrió, le agradaba la idea – “bien, empecemos con el desayuno. Qué dices?” – Bilbo sonrió, asintió y fue a prepararse para salir.

 

Entonces Thorin recibió una llamada cuando se dirigía a su habitación.

– “Hola Dis, como va tu viaje?”

::Hola, hermanito… muy bien gracias, qué hay de ti? Qué tal tú noche?::

– “Dis…”

::Qué? solo quiero saber si lograron avanzar…::

– “Dis… no ocurrió nada anoche-“

::Qué!? qué eres impotente?::

– “Dis!”

::Lo siento Thorin pero… no me explico cómo puede ser que estés con la mujer de tu vida, bajo el mismo techo, ustedes dos solos y no hayas hecho nada… déjame decirte que Bilbo es el tipo ideal de muchos y cualquiera ya habría llegado a la siguiente base con ella… ustedes dos están comprometidos, van a casarse dentro de unos meses, no hay nada de malo en que adelanten la noche de bodas…::

– “Dis, por favor…”

::Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad…::

– “Crees que no lo sé!” – dijo Thorin con un suspiro – “crees que no quiero! es solo que…”

::Sigues teniendo miedo de lastimarla…:: – dijo Dis en un tono suave - ::Thorin, han estado saliendo por más de tres años… jamás he conocido a una pareja más enamorada que ustedes… Bilbo te ama y déjame decirte que si sigues así harás que se sienta insegura acerca de ella misma, aun tienes tiempo, regresare el domingo en la tarde aprovecha para enfrentarte a ese miedo tonto tuyo…:: - se escucharon algunos ruidos - :: debo irme, suerte hermanito…::

– “Adiós…”

 

Fueron a una cafetería a desayunar, luego al cine a ver una película de comedia que Bilbo quería ver desde hace ya un tiempo. Almorzaron en el restaurante de Dori. Caminaron en las calles llenas de personas viendo escaparates, comiendo toda clase de golosinas que encontraran y conversando de temas triviales.

 

Al anochecer regresaron a casa – “pidamos pizza…” – dijo Bilbo.

– “Comiste toda clase de golosinas…”

– “Por eso ya no quiero nada dulce… quiero pizza”

– “Cómo puedes comer tanto…”

– “Amo la comida…” – dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

– “Bien, pidamos pizza…”

 

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ambos estaban con ropas más cómodas esperando la pizza. Cuando Bilbo bajo, fue hasta la sala, se acercó en silencio y abrazo a Thorin quien estaba viendo una película de acción.

Thorin al sentir los brazos de Bilbo sonrió y se giró hacia ella. Bilbo se acercó a su rostro y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Sonriendo beso sus labios. A cada segundo el deseo de profundizar el beso crecía en ambos, Bilbo se hacía cada vez más para adelante, al punto en el que cayó en el regazo de Thorin. Ambos se rieron por lo ocurrido, Bilbo amaba la sonrisa de Thorin, por lo que no pudo evitar besarlo nuevamente pero el timbre sonó.

– “Parece que la pizza llego…” – dijo Thorin colocando su frente contra la de Bilbo.

– “Mhm, así parece…” – dijo Bilbo suspirando y levantándose.

Thorin fue a recibir la pizza, mientras Bilbo preparaba todo en la sala y así poder seguir ‘viendo la película’.

 

 

Una vez terminada la pizza, Thorin estaba recostado en el sofá con su cabeza en el regazo de Bilbo, mientras ella miraba una película que habían encontrado mientras comían.

Él no podía evitar al ver como las expresiones cambiaban constantemente en el rostro de Bilbo. Siempre había sido tan expresiva. En cuanto termino la película Bilbo miro a Thorin, quien le sonreía de manera dulce – “Qué?”

– “Eres hermosa…” – dijo provocando que Bilbo se sonrojara. Aún después de tanto tiempo no había podido acostumbrarse a lo directo que podía llegar a ser.

– “Thorin… sobre lo de anoche…” – Thorin se levantó quedando de espaldas a ella.

– “Lo siento”

– “Por qué?”

– “Por qué? Porque dije que esperaría hasta que te graduaras”

– “Thorin, dijiste que nos casaríamos cuando me graduara… no dijiste nada acerca de nuestra primera vez…”

Thorin se volteó quedando frente a frente a ella, quien se acercó a él – “Bilbo… estas segura de esto?”

– “Me amas?”

– “Más que a nada en este mundo…”

– “Yo te amo y confío en ti… q-quiero estar contigo… pero si no quieres-“ – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ella estaba acostada en el sofá y Thorin sobre ella.

– “Bilbo, te amo, te deseo… no sabes cuánto me está costando controlarme en este momento… pero te lo preguntare una vez más, estas segura de esto?” – Bilbo sonrió, rodeo el cuello de Thorin para atraerlo hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso, lamiendo sus labios al terminar – “si algo te molesta, me lo dices y me detendré…” – Bilbo asintió pero antes de que pudiera darle un beso ella lo detuvo poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

– “Podemos ir a la c-cama? A-aquí es un poco incómodo…” – Thorin sonrió y la tomo en brazos, sorprendiéndola – “Thorin!” –  fueron directo a la habitación de él.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Thorin la coloco delicadamente en la cama y antes de que pudiera levantarse Bilbo lo atrajo hacia ella. Él estaba encima de ella, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas – “Bilbo…” – dijo en un gruñido acercándose a ella, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, sonrió y se dejó caer junto a ella.

 

Bilbo lo miro, sabía que había hecho aquello para evitar lastimarla con su peso, pero eso no significaba que ella no podía hacerlo en su lugar. Bilbo se colocó encima de Thorin con sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera, Thorin se levantó al sentir a Bilbo, quedando él sentado y ella en su regazo.

 

 

– “Bilbo…” – dijo en un suspiro, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios, él dejo que ella llevara el ritmo del beso, lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo, su beso era demasiado lento y delicado, y en ese momento necesitaba algo más. Por lo que Thorin cambio el ritmo a uno más posesivo y lleno de deseo, Bilbo no pudo evitar jadear ante aquel beso. Thorin beso la comisura de sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello dejando besos húmedos en su camino, al llegar al hombro que se asomaba por aquella camiseta no pudo evitar dejar una pequeña mordida.

Bilbo tenía sus manos en la camiseta de él, tirando de ella al mismo tiempo que él bajaba por su cuello. Antes había querido ver a Thorin sin camisa pero no se comparaba al deseo que sentía en ese momento.

 

Thorin lamia y besaba aquel lugar entre el cuello y el hombro, mientras sus manos que antes estaban en las piernas de Bilbo habían subido lentamente y ahora se encontraban en su cadera. En el momento que ella sintió las manos de Thorin entrando por debajo de su camiseta y como estas recorrían desde su cadera hasta su espalda. Bilbo no pudo evitar que un sonido de sorpresa saliera de su boca – “Bilbo?” – dijo Thorin deteniéndose y levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella – “quieres que paremos?” – ella negó.

– “S-solo, me sorprendí… es que mi… mi cuerpo no es… no es la gran cosa…” – Thorin la miro por unos segundos ‘ _Dis tenía razón, Bilbo se sentía insegura…_ ’

Él le sonrió y aun con sus manos debajo de su camiseta la abrazo, sin dejar de mirarla – “Bilbo, eres hermosa… incluso hay mañanas en las que dudo si es la realidad o solo un sueño el que me hayas perdonado y estemos juntos…” – Bilbo lo miro, junto sus frentes y sonrió.

Ella acuno su rostro y lo beso, cuando el beso termino. Ella levanto sus brazos aun insegura de su cuerpo y él le quito la camiseta, dejándola solo con el pequeño short y sostén, ella desvió la mirada, tenía vergüenza, era la primera vez que él la veía así, incluso en la playa ella siempre usaba una playera.

 

Él la miro, su cuerpo no era el de una modelo al que todos considerarían perfecta pero su cintura estaba bien definida, su piel era de un blanco lechoso y las pecas que tenía en sus pechos y caderas le daban un toque sexy. Ella trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos, él no había dicho nada ‘ _y si no le gusto?_ ’ pensó, pero entonces sintió las manos de Thorin en las suyas obligándola a quitar sus brazos – “eres perfecta…” – dijo abrazándola con la misma cara de bobo con la que ella lo había atrapado mirándola antes. Bilbo no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, Thorin acuno su rostro en sus manos y la beso – “quieres continuar?” – ella asintió.

Bilbo tomo el cuello de la camiseta de Thorin – “n-no es justo que solo yo este sin c-camiseta…” – dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

 

Thorin sonrió y tomando a Bilbo por la cintura, dio vuelta a los papeles quedando de pie junto a la cama frente a ella. La respiración y pulso de Bilbo se aceleraron por el movimiento, entonces Thorin se quitó la camiseta dejando ver su trabajado torso, Bilbo no pudo evitar sonrojarse era la primera vez que lo veía sin camiseta, ya que al igual que ella siempre que iban a la playa o a una piscina él siempre andaba con una playera.

Sus pectorales y abdominales estaban muy bien definidos, al igual que los músculos de sus brazos – “Oh…” – dijo al verlo, pero al ver la cara de Thorin se cubrió la boca de inmediato y se puso roja como un tomate.

– “Debo suponer que te gusta lo que ves…” – dijo Thorin acercándose a ella. Bilbo sentía su rostro arder y más aún después de aquel comentario.

– “Oh, cállate… podrías evitar hacer ese tipo de comentarios… de verdad me… me da vergüenza…”

– “Bilbo, lo que estamos a punto de hacer es-”

– “Lo sé, lo sé… no-no lo digas…”

Thorin asintió y la beso en la frente, en la sien, en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja lo que la hizo sentir que su cuerpo se estremecía y soltar un leve gemido, Thorin al escucharla continuo su camino de besos con mayor velocidad, beso su cuello, sus hombros, se quedó un momento en su clavícula antes de continuar por su pecho, ella se estremeció al sentir su barba ahí, mientras el disfrutaba del leve olor a vainilla que desprendía su cuerpo, continuo su camino por su estómago hasta llegar al borde de su short, en donde se detuvo y la miro. Bilbo le sonrió para que continuara.

En cuestión de segundos ambos estaban en nada más que ropa interior. La respiración de ambos cada vez más agitada, los besos más cargados de deseo, la piel de ella ardía en cada lugar que él había tocado o besado, él a cada segundo que pasaba deseaba más contacto, estar más cerca de ella, deseaba que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno. Cada gemido que brotaba de la boca de ella lo alentaban a que el siguiente toque o movimiento fuese más atrevido.

Thorin empezó a besarla, sus lenguas parecían estar sincronizadas cada movimiento hacia que el deseo creciera y los cegara, mientras se besaban las manos de Thorin bajaron hasta su cadera y lentamente se quito la ropa interior que los separaba de satisfacerse el uno al otro, hizo lo mismo con el único impedimento que quedaba que era aquella fina tela en el cuerpo de Bilbo. Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos, Thorin rompió aquel húmedo y pasional beso para verla, ella estaba roja hasta las orejas con la respiración aún más agitada que él y con algunas lágrimas en el borde de sus hermosos ojos, el pecho de ella subía y bajaba de manera agitada. Él se acercó a ella y mientras la besaba decía – “Te amo… no tienes idea de cuánto he soñado con este momento… tenerte en mis brazos… que seas mía y yo tuyo… te amo… no sabes cuánto deseo que llegue el día en que ambos digamos acepto en el altar…” – Bilbo sonrió y tomo el rostro de Thorin para besarlo, fue un beso corto. Thorin se separó y tomo algo de uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.

– “Qué es eso?”

– “Lubricante… no quiero hacerte daño de ninguna forma…”

– “Por qué tienes eso?” – dijo Bilbo con una ceja levantada.

– “Un regalo de Frerin…” – Bilbo no pudo evitar reír, sabía que Frerin siempre buscaba una forma de molestar a Thorin. Su risa se vio interrumpida cuando sintió la mano de Thorin y el frío líquido.

– “Thorin” – dijo en un gemido. Thorin se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla mientras introducía uno de sus dedos – “Ah!”

– “Tienes que relajarte…”

– “Cómo!?” – dijo en un grito ahogado. Y entonces él empezó a susúrrale cuanto la amaba y lo hermosa que era. Introdujo un segundo dedo, espero a que ella se acostumbrara y empezó a moverlos – “Hah! Eso- se-se siente e-extraño… nhg”

– “Te prometo que pronto se sentirá bien…” – dijo besándola. Cuando creyó que era el momento indicado, uso más lubricante, saco sus dedos y la beso mientras entraba en ella lentamente era apretado, caliente, húmedo y no aguantaba las ganas de moverse pero debía hacerlo despacio y con delicadeza, era la primera vez de Bilbo y lo que menos quería era lastimarla pero los gemidos de Bilbo no estaban ayudando a Thorin a contenerse.

– “Nhg… Hah… Thorin”

– “Demonios…” – dijo Thorin cuando Bilbo movió sus caderas apretando más su miembro – “Bilbo” – dijo en un gruñido. El escucharla gemir, sentir sus uñas enterrarse en sus hombros y su cálida respiración hizo que Thorin empezara a embestirla lo más suavemente posible mientras besaba su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y saboreaba cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo que estaba debajo de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste... a decir verdad me imagine cada parte y pues (cero experiencia) me costo un poco...


	16. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me bloquee un poco... espero les guste...

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, su cuerpo relajado, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien y el sueño que había tenido fue tan realista que incluso podía percibir el olor a vainilla que desprendía el cuerpo de Bilbo. Trato de moverse pero su brazo derecho se sentía pesado, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba justo frente a él, aquellos cabellos color miel con los que había soñado? ‘NO FUE UN SUEÑO!’ era lo que gritaba su mente, Bilbo de verdad fue suya la noche anterior y no solo eso en ese preciso momento se encontraba durmiendo entre sus brazos, podía sentir su leve respiración contra su pecho, su cuerpo encajaba perfecto contra el de él. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que la mano de Bilbo estaba en su pecho sujetando su camiseta. Le dio un leve beso en la frente y regreso a dormir, no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de interrumpir ese momento.

 

Sentía un peso en su cintura, pero en vez de ser incomodo era relajante y le daba un sentimiento de seguridad. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de los brazos que la rodeaban, al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta de que Thorin seguía durmiendo. El solo recordar sus palabras, sus caricias y su rostro era suficiente para provocar que su rostro se calentara y sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa. Ella se deshizo de su abrazo y antes de que Thorin pudiera despertarse del todo, Bella besaba sus labios, su frente, sus mejillas y regresaba a esos labios que se mantuvieron demostrándole cuanto la amaba y deseaba la noche anterior.

 

Al abrir completamente sus ojos Bella se estaba recostando sobre su pecho – “buenos días…” – dijo con una sonrisa.

– “Buenos días” – dijo acunando su rostro y besándola nuevamente – “sabes que tu hermano va a matarme en cuanto se entere, no?”

– “Te arrepientes?”

– “Bilbo… fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero-“

– “Pero?”

– “Desearía que hubiese sido diferente”

– “Diferente?” – dijo Bilbo levantándose.

– “No me malinterpretes, pero me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos casados… eso hubiera sido lo correcto”

– “Lo correcto?” – dijo Bilbo riéndose – “Thorin, te preocupas demasiado, sabes? Mira el lado positivo de esto. Ya no me siento insegura acerca de mi cuerpo y tú perdiste ese tonto miedo a lastimarme…”

– “Cómo? Dis!” – Bilbo asintió.

– “Se preocupa por ti, aunque no es la única”

– “Balin?” – Bilbo volvió a asentir provocando que Thorin se tapara el rostro y soltara un gran suspiro – “no puedo creer que esas dos te hayan dicho acerca de eso” – Bilbo se encogió de hombros.

– “Y?”

– “Y qué?”

– “Nos quedaremos en cama o saldremos a algún lado?”

Thorin la abraso y dijo – “quedemos en casa hasta que llegue la hora de ir a recoger a Dis”

 

Dis regreso a la hora del almuerzo, uniéndose a Thorin y Bilbo quienes habían ido a recogerla. Mientras almorzaban, Dis se dio cuenta de que el idiota de su hermano había hecho las paces con Bilbo, pero había algo en sus miradas y en la forma en que hablaban que le hizo tomar la primera oportunidad a solas con Thorin.

– “Lo hicieron?” – dijo Dis provocando que su pobre hermano casi se ahogara con la comida – “Oh por dios! Lo hicieron!” – decía Dis con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara – “y yo creyendo que eras impotente… bien hecho!”

– “Dis, por favor” – dijo Thorin sin levantar la mirada en un gruñido, pero Dis solo sonrió más al darse cuenta de lo rojas que estaban las orejas de su hermano.

– “Qué crees que diga Billy después de escuchar que te aprovechaste de su pequeña hermanita?” – el horror se reflejaba en el rostro de Thorin. No es que les tuviera miedo pero no le agradaba la idea de que su futuro cuñado lo golpeara – “tranquilo, no diré nada…” – cierto que no dijo nada, pero las burlas eran interminables.

 

Bofur logro declararse a Nori exitosamente, aunque recibió algunos golpes dado que Nori nunca fue muy femenina y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo así, había recibido confesiones antes pero Bofur era diferente. Las burlas ‘revancha’ por parte de Dwalin no se hicieron esperar pero todo salió bien. Seis meses después celebraron la tan esperada graduación de Bilbo y Ori, ambas como las mejores de sus respectivas especialidades. Los preparativos para la boda de Thorin y Bilbo empezaron una semana después de la graduación de esta última. Tres meses después de todo el alboroto y estrés que trae consigo una boda, al menos cuando tienes una hermana exigente como Dis y a Thranduil el señor perfección asociados para organizarla, todos estaban en una hermosa iglesia, rodeados por rosas blancas y amarillas, elección de Bilbo, esperando a la novia.

Thorin estaba de pie en el altar mirando su reloj cada cinco minutos – “Thorin. Recuerda que por tu insistencia es que estamos aquí aunque faltan 10 minutos para que llegue así que tranquilízate o la boda se retrasara porque el novio este inconsciente” – dijo Dwalin, padrino de bodas, quien estaba empezando a molestarse por lo inquieto que estaba su mejor amigo.

– “Dwalin tiene razón… tranquilízate hermanito” – dijo Frerin, guiñándole el ojo a una de las invitadas sentadas en el lado de Bilbo.

– “Lo sé, lo se… es solo que… y si algo pasa”

– “Bard y Dis están con ella así que tranquilízate o terminaras desmayándote en cuanto la veas…” – dijo Balin acercándose a ellos.

– “Eso sería muy gracioso” – dijeron Frerin y Nori al mismo tiempo, mientras Bofur trataba de evitar reírse.

 

La boda no tuvo ningún inconveniente, Bilbo llego a tiempo y Thorin no se desmayó al verla, en cambio permitió que Ori captara una imagen absolutamente única, Thorin tenia una sonrisa de bobo y algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras Bilbo se acercaba al altar y su padre se la entregaba.

– “Estas llorando!?” – dijo Bilbo en voz baja.

Thorin asintió y dijo – “te ves hermosa”

– “No me hagas llorar, sabes cuánto demoraron en maquillarme? No quiero arruinarlo… pero gracias… y tú, cortaste tu cabello? Por qué?”

– “Porque aquí empieza mi nueva vida…” – dijo besando sus nudillos.

– “Luces muy sexy” – dijo acercándose más a él.

La boda estuvo llena de lágrimas no solo de Thorin, sino de Dis, Billy, el padre de Bilbo y la madre de Thorin, Ori era la encargada de grabar la boda pero tuvo que cambiar con Bofur cuando sus sollozos se empezaron a escuchar en el video.  La recepción se hizo en la villa de la familia de Bilbo y estuvo llena de falsos melodramas, risas y más lágrimas.

Era el comienzo de su vida juntos e iban a disfrutar cada segundo de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusta, encantado sigo escribiendo...


End file.
